The Little Girl and the Dinosaurs (Rewrite)
by Dolphinheart99
Summary: (This is a rewrite of my story) After her parents died on a car accident, five year old Valentina Rosalina Grady has to live with her uncle, Owen Grady, in Jurassic World. She'll learn about all the dinosaurs also befriending them all including a pack of Raptors and two hybrids that took a liking at her. As well as discovering the truth about herself. (Rated T to be safe)
1. Sad beginning

**This is my rewrite of the Little Girl and Dinosaurs because people keep calling it Mary Sue for some reasons.**

 **So to explain my character, she is a four in a half year old Italian/American/Alien (Galatria) little girl with sapphire blue eyes and dark brown hair. She is sweet and cute and polite yet shy and curious. She can communicate animals and has unstoppable powers. She is protected by secret organizations. All the animals around her loves her even the most dangerous ones. And I changed Val's dad's name to Oscar.**

 **So that is all you should know so please enjoy this rewrite.**

 **After her parents died on a car accident, five year old Valentina Rosalina Grady has to live with her uncle, Owen Grady, in Jurassic World. She'll learn about all the dinosaurs also befriending them all including a pack of Raptors and two hybrids that took a liking at her. As well as discovering the truth of herself. (Rated T to be safe)**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Sad beginning**

In a dark cold December night there was little four in half American/Italian girl was coloring on a piece of paper in the carpet near the fire. She has dark brown hair and blue eyes, slightly tan skin; wearing pink nightgown and a silver whistle attached to her neck. Her name was Valentina Rosalina Grady and she was waiting for her parents to come from work. This is no ordinary little girl. She is different from the rest of the kids in her street. She has unbelievable powers. Ever since she was born, strange things happen. Animals from shape and sizes would come near her and tried to make her smile or laugh. And when she was in the backyard, flowers and plants would grow. It was really strange but her parents accepted her gift but they must keep it a secret. So her parents decided to keep her homeschooled so the kids in her school won't be scared at her.

Speaking of her parents, they are really good people. Her dad is name Oscar Grady. He has light brown hair and adventurous blue eyes. He used to be a Navy but he retired to become a collage history teacher. He loves to teach others to learn but during his free time. He would play with his baby girl and make her smile while teaching her how to do combat to control her powers even though she's small she's a fast learner. She smart for a little girl but her curiosity gets the better of her and would get into a little trouble. Her mom is name Alma. She is beautiful Italian woman. She has dark brown hair and warm brown eyes. She is a doctor and is very kind to her patients. Every man wanted to marry her but she chooses Oscar because he was very funny and smart man. Valentina loves her parents with all her heart and soul and would stay by their side no matter what except when she has to go to the bathroom.

Then a teenage girl with blond hair and chocolate brown eyes; wearing a red sweater, brown pants and cowboy boots, about age of eighteen, came out from the kitchen. "Val, it's almost past yer bed time." She said in a sweet western accent.

Val looks at her almost pleadingly, "Awww… but Abby, can I stay up fow five mowe minutes? Mommy and Daddy pwomise to wead me a bed time stowy."

The girl name Abby smiles at her, "Alright but remember yer ma and pa ain't gonna like it to see their little baby girl still awake and energetic."

Val smiles brightly, "Thanks Abby! You'we the best babysittew evew!"

Abby's real name is Abigail Starious; she lives down the block with her big brother, Joshua or Josh, close to Valentina's. She and her brother moved from their family ranch to study in the big city to be doctors. Abby works as a full time babysitter for Valentina also a waitress in a cafe and her brother Joshua work as a mechanic, for cars. They know about Valentina's power and would keep it a secret because they took a liking to her.

"Ah shucks, yer making me blush." Abby smiled then she notices Valentina's drawing, "Watcha drawing there Val?"

Val shows Abby a red long neck animal with a crocked drawing of a tree. "It's a Ba-wo-sau-wus." She said trying to say the name correctly. Its correct name is Barosaurus.

"Is it a dinosaur?" Abby asked playfully, knowing the answer. Val loves dinosaurs so much that she has stuff dinosaur toys in her bed room. She always dream of meeting one in Jurassic World but her parents were busy with their jobs so they didn't have time to go there. Not that she's complaining but Val understands her parents and would listen to them always.

"Uh-huh, they awe pwant eatews and they awe weally big!" Val said with a big and bright smile.

"Wow! I bet they can reach the tallest of all trees!" Abby said playfully.

Val nodded, "Yup! But they have to stand on theiw back wegs."

Abby smiles before going to kitchen to make some hot coco. Val went up to the sofa and looks at the window to wait for her parents. Val waited and waited and waited but her parents didn't come home yet. She fell asleep when the clock strikes nine. Abby became worried. Why didn't Mr. and Mrs. Grady come home yet? Abby picks up Val and puts her to bed. She looks at her phone and sends an e-mail to Mr. Grady.

 ** _Mr. Grady, it's me Abby. I was wonderin' why ya aren't home yet with Mrs. Grady. If ya'll have an extra shift in yer work, I'll watch Val till tomorrow._**

 ** _-Abby_**

Abby went to the couch and fell asleep as she waited for the text of Oscar. On the next day, Abby woke up and prepared breakfast. It was pancakes for breakfast. She heard little footsteps coming down the stairs. She turns and smiles to see Val holding her stuff honey colored raptor doll named Honey.

"Mornin' Val," Abby gives Val her breakfast. Val sits down and yawns before eating her breakfast. Abby opens the mini TV on top of the counter and let Val watch Disney Junior. Then the news man appeared.

" ** _I interrupt this program for this breaking new._** **_Two married couples were killed on a car accident when a truck hit them last night. Police discovered the truck driver was drunk. The two married couples did not survive the crash._** "

Abby froze in fear. " _Oh God! Please don't tell me!_ "

" ** _The married couples have IDs and their names are Oscar Grady and Alma Grady. The drunken driver was survived and his sentenced will be in soon after he recovers._** "

Abby's eyes widen in horror. Mr. and Mrs. Grady are dead! She looks at Val and her heart broke at the sight. Val's eyes were wide as she broke out in tears. Abby comforts Val gently, she and Val will have to visit to police station to inform about Mr. and Mrs. Grady have a four in a half year old daughter and retrieve their bodies to be buried. The funeral started early morning. It was cold and the snow fall down at them slowly. Val was wearing a black dress and shoes. She was in a graveyard with men and women that were friends with her parents. Abby was there by her side, wearing a black dress and her brother Josh, who has green eyes and blonde hair, was wearing a black clothes as well. Val placed a red rose on her mother and father's coffins as they were buried Val puts her picture in the middle, on her parents' grave, so they can see it in heaven above.

After she did she went to Abby and Josh and started crying, Abby and Josh comforted her sadness. As the funeral was over everyone went home. Val was staying with Abby and Josh for a while until they can find any relatives of Val. But the problem is, no one knows who the closes family of Val was.

Val was sitting on a coach wearing her black dress. She has a red scarf that belongs to her mother; her whistle was buried in it, and her father's black beanie hat. She has dry tear stains in her eyes as she looks at a picture of her with her parents. Watching her is Abby and Josh; they both felt pity over her.

"Is there any news 'bout her relatives?" Josh asked.

Abby shook her head, "Not yet, I'm still lookin'."

Josh sighs, he looks at Valentina sadly. Val wipes her tears away. "We can't just stand here and do nothin'." He looks at Abby, "We have to find her a family or at least part of her family. Do you remember if Mr. and Mrs. Grady havin' relatives?"

Abby taps her chin with her index finger before snapping, "That's it! I remember seeing a picture of Mr. Grady with his brother. I think his name was Owen and he works at Jurassic World."

Josh smiles, "That's great! Do you know his number?"

Abby shook her head, "No but I bet Oscar has his number on his phone."

Josh nodded and the two went upstairs in Valentina's temporally room and went to her father's things and grabbed his cell phone before looking for Owen Grady.

"Let's see," Abby looks at the names inside the phone. "Here it is." Abby found the name Owen Grady and she calls him.

* * *

In the Isla of Nublar, a man with green eyes and light brown, hair wearing a blue shirt, with a black vest full of pockets, brown pants and shoes. He was in his bungalow fixing his motorbike. Then a black man came. "Owen! Still enjoying your afternoon?" he asked with a strong African/French accent.

Owen wipes out a sweat from his forehead, "Yeah, taking a break from the girls, Barry." He throws his wrench in a toolbox.

Then Owen's cell phone rang. He picks it up to see a picture of a man with brown hair and blue eye. "Oscar? Huh, it's been long since I seen him."

"How long you haven't seen him?" Barry asked.

Owen counted his fingers, "I think about sixteen years."

Barry rolled his eyes at him as Owen answered his phone, "Hey Oscar! It's been long time since we spoke."

 _"Ah…howdy," Abby's voice answered, "Is this Owen Grady?"_

"Yeah this is Owen and who are you and how the hell do you know my name and also how did you get my brother's phone?"

 _" I'm Abigail Starious." She answered, "I know yer brother because I and my brother, Joshua, lived down the blocks close to his house."_

"Uh-huh, yeah and why are you calling in me using my brother's phone?" Owen asked.

 _"Didn't anyone tell you?" Abby asked._

"Tell me what?"

 _"Owen, your brother Oscar and his wife died in a car accident."_

Owen froze, his phone was still in his ear and his mouth was hanging open and his eyes were wide as dinner plates, "When did this happen?"

 _"A week ago," Abby said, "Look, I know we just met but yer brother has a little four in a half little girl, who needs a family and yer the closes family she's got."_

Owen didn't say anything. He and Oscar use to work at the Navy together until Oscar retired to be a history teacher in a university college and married an Italian woman name Alma. He and Oscar rarely talk due to the fact they were very busy in work but now his big brother was dead along with his wife and now his niece, that he didn't know he had, was now an orphan.

"What's her name?" Owen asked, wanting know his niece's name.

 _"Her name is Valentina Rosalina." Abby said, "So are you going to take care of her? She's a very sweet girl and well behaves."_

Owen thought about it. He is the only family left for his niece and he did took care of raptors, how hard can it be?, "Alright, I'll send her a ferry ticket next week to bring her here in the Isla Nublar."

Owen could hear Abby and Josh cheering happily, _"Thank you! Josh and I are gonna get her a past port. She is goin' to be so happy!"_

"Alright and thanks for the information." Owen said as he turns off his cell phone.

"What was that all about?" Barry asked.

Owen looks at him before saying, "Oscar and his wife Alma died in a car accident." Barry's eyes widen, "And I have a niece, that I didn't know I had, name Valentina Rosalina." Owen looks at Barry, "I'm the only family member she has left."

Barry's mouth was hanging open in shock, "Owen, you're going to raise a little girl that you barely know while working with Raptors?"

Owen shrugs, "Hey, I raised the girls and I'm still alive." He said, "How hard it is taking care of a little girl?"

Barry was about to answer but Owen quickly raised his right hand and said blankly. "Don't say it."

Barry chuckles, "And how are you going to get a ferry ticket?"

"Easy, I'll asked Claire to give me or that doesn't work I could ask Simon Masrani." Owen looks at him, "But first can you help me buy the things that little girls like." Barry rolled his eyes but he decided to help because that little girl might not survive here. Barry and Owen went to the park to buy stuff for Val.

* * *

Meanwhile, Abby and Josh told Val everything. Val was shock, happy, and worried. Shock that she has an uncle that she didn't know she have, happy that she has an uncle and she wasn't alone and yet worried that her uncle might not like her. Abby helped Val pack her things like clothes, some toys, her Mandora Lute and her pink Ocarina. Val likes to play music. Her mom would teach her during her free time.

Josh bought Val a past port. They were lucky because Oscar used to work in the Navy. Owen was able to make Claire to give him a ticket for Val after hearing the event and send it next week. After a few weeks, Josh was driving his car with Abby in the front seat. Valentina was wearing a red t-shirt with gray long sleeves, brown combat pant and orange shoes. She has mother's red scarf and her father's black beanie hat on. Her dark hair was tied into pigtails. As Josh parks the car, they went inside and saying their goodbyes to Val.

Abby was hugging little Val, "Bye sweet pea, I'm gonna miss you so much."

"I'll miss you too." Valentina said letting go of the hug then hugs Josh. "Bye, Josh."

Josh hugs her back as he lets go he took out a small red box with a ribbon, "Yer Pa wanted to give ya this on yer birthday but since he can't I was wonderin' if ya wanted yer birthday gift a little early."

Val took the box and opens it to revile a raptor claw fossil necklace. Val smiles and she puts it own. She loves raptors, they're her favorite dinosaurs. "Thanks Josh."

Josh smiles until the airport voice speaker's announce, " _Ladies and Gentlemen the plane will leave in twenty minutes._ "

"Well, go on, ya don't wanna be late." Abby said with a smile.

"Yeah, yer gonna see many dinosaurs there." Josh then added, "And if somethin' cashes you...run." He whispers the last part, making Val alarmed.

"Josh!" Abby scolded.

Josh chuckles, "I'm just kiddin'. Jurassic World has tight security ain't nothing gonna hurt ya."

Val nodded and went in line while she waves at Abby and Josh. Val sits near the window and puts her seatbelt on when the airplane took off. Val looks at the clouds in the sky. She took out the raptor necklace and holds it tight. "Please, please, please, please like me." Val whispers before going to sleep.

* * *

 **I hope you guys like my rewrite and please don't call my character Mary Sue because it is hurting my feelings. Oh and if you want to know why Val is part Alien. Read "The Little Girl and the Mutants" it's a bit corner so I hope you guys like it.**


	2. Uncle Owen and Raptor Cousins

**This is a rewrite in Ch 2 and I want to thank** **for his amazing help on the rewrite, and no, I didn't delete the first story. Plus, the one who made the cowboy will be in the RWBY crossover. And can somebody help me with the RWBY crossover and also the MLP Equestrian Girls 2. I decided to use them but I need help at the beginning.**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Uncle Owen and Raptor Cousins**

Val woke up when she heard a **_ding_** from the Airplane saying they have landed. She grabs her backpack before going out. She stayed in line seeing many people getting off the airplane and then to a ferry. As she gave her ticket to the guard, she sits near the window with an old man beside her. The old man has slightly wrinkled pale skin, white hair and brown eyes. "Is this your first time?" the old man asked. Val looks at him and nodded. "Are you going to see the dinosaurs?" he asked.

"I'm going to wive thewe with my Uncle, Siw." Val answered politely.

The old man chuckles, "I'm Carl Dale but call me Carl." He said, "Why are you going by yourself? Does your parents allowed it?"

Val looks at her raptor necklaces sadly. She still can't get over her parents' death. "My Mommy and Daddy awe gone."

Carl looks at her sadly, "I'm sorry to hear that."

Valentina smiles kindly, "It is okay. My Mommy and Daddy awe good people and good people go to heaven."

Carl smiles at the little girl's kindness and ruffles her beanie hat. Then he saw something in a distance and smiled. "Oh, look at that." Val followed his gaze and saw the island. The island is called Isla Nublar. The island used to be owned by John Hammond back in 1993 but it was shut down when the dinosaurs escaped and there were many deaths because of the incident. Never play God otherwise bad things happen. Val wonders if she could befriend the dinosaurs there, I mean, all the animals in her home always follow her and would make her laugh. She hopes she could make friends there. "We're here." Carl said with a smile. "By the way what is your name sweetie?"

"My name is Valentina Wosalina Gwady, Mw. Wale but Val fow showt." Val said kindly with a cute smile. Carl smiles as the ferry enters the gate.

* * *

Meanwhile in the docks, Owen was there with Barry, holding a sign that said Valentina on it, waiting for his niece. "Why am I the one holding the sign?" Barry asked with a grumpy face.

"Hey, rock beats scissor, so I win." Owen said with a grin. The two of them had rock, paper, and scissor to see who would hold the sign. Barry lost and Owen won. Barry rolled his eyes as the ferry landed and many people came out. Owen and Barry are having a hard time finding Valentina because they didn't know what she looks like.

"Next time Owen, asked the girl, Abigail, to send us the picture of Valentina." Barry said looking for the four in a half year old girl. Owen silently mimics him in a mocking tone as he searches for his niece. Val, on the other hand, was walking out of the ferry with Carl. "Well, I should go now my grandkids are calling me." Carl said as he waves over to his grandkids with their parents as they waved back happily.

Val nodded with a smile, "Okay, bye Mw. Wale, it was vewy nice meeting you." She said kindly. Carl smiles as he went to his grandkids and Valentina was now on the search for her uncle. She had a hard time finding him since she was small and many people walked pasted her. And another problem, she doesn't even know what he even looks like. Val was getting nervous until she notices a black man, who was frowning, with a sign that has her name on it and another man that was looking for someone. Val walks over to him and tugs his pants. "Um excuse me?" Val asked politely.

The white man turns around but saw no one behind him. "Down hewe," Val said.

The man looks down at her. "Oh uh are you Valentina?" he asked, kneeling down.

Val nodded, "Yes, I'm Valentina."

The man smiles, "Well, you probably know who I am. I'm your Uncle Owen."

Val nodded then she notices a black man, "Who's he?" Val tilts her head.

Owen looks at him, "Oh that's Barry my friend."

"Oh, it's nice to meet you Mw. Bawwy." Val smiled politely.

Barry chuckles as he outstretches his hand, "Call me Barry or Bawwy." He said jokingly to the last part.

Val shakes his hand, "Okay."

Owen looks at her raptor necklace, "That's a nice necklace you got there."

Val looks at her necklace, "Wosh said that my daddy was supposed to give it to me on my biwthday," she said sadly.

Owen and Barry looks at her sadly, "Well, we should get your things." Owen said. Val nodded as she follows them and Owen and Barry carried her bags. They got in the jeep and Owen was driving the jeep while Barry was in the front seat. Val was in the back seat with a baby chair. She looks at her raptor necklace sadly. She wished that her parents are here and also will Barry and Owen accept her if she shows her powers to them. Owen looks at Val. "So…do you like dinosaurs?" Owen asked breaking the silence.

Val looks up and answered politely, "Yes, Uncle Owen, I always dweamed of meeting one."

Owen nodded, "What's your favorite of all dinosaurs?" he asked.

"Velociwaptows," Val answered. The corrected word was Velociraptors. Owen stops the jeep all of a sudden. Luckily, Val was wearing her seatbelt if not she would have fallen off. Owen and Barry looks at her eyes widen in shock.

"Did you say Velociraptors?" Barry asked in shock.

Val nodded her head slowly, fearing she said something wrong.

"Why?" Owen asked.

Val gulps, "B-because they'we very smawt, they h-hunt togethew and also they're v-vewy mystewious." She stuttered scared, she should be careful otherwise her powers might go...boom. Owen and Barry look at her as she buried her face in her mother's scarf. Owen and Barry looks away and the jeep started move again. Val looks at her necklace sadly, believing that she angered her uncle and Barry but she didn't hear to their whispers.

"I told you so it's going to be easy." Owen whispers with a triumph grin.

Barry looks at him blankly, "Yeah, for now." He whispers back. Owen shrugs as he continues driving to his bungalow. It took them until noon but they finally reach their destination. It was a simple bungalow, kinda messy, but simple. There was a big lake for swimming, a big field for running around, a tree with a tree house and tire swing and also a small flower garden. As the three got off, Barry and Owen carried her things before entering.

"Here we are," Owen said putting down a pink suitcase, "Your new home. I know it isn't fancy but… hey! Home sweet home right?" Val nodded as she follows her uncle and Barry. "Here's your room." Owen opens the door. Val's room was simple. There was a blue bed in the middle, a pink carpet, with stuff dinosaur toys, a desk with a mini bookshelf, and closet for her clothes. Her room was painted blue with a window with green curtains.

"This will be your room." Owen said, "The bathroom is down the hall next to mine and you need anything just ask, okay?"

Val nodded still believing that her uncle is still mad at her. Owen notices her sad expression and knells down at her height. "Is there something wrong?" he asked gently.

Val looks at him, "I thought you and Bawwy wewe angry at me because I answered about Velociwaptows." She said.

Owen and Barry looks at each other before looking at Val, "We weren't mad just shock to hear that you like Velociraptors." Owen said.

"Why?"

"Well, most kids wanted to see T. Rex, Triceratops, or Pteranodon." Barry said as he looks at Valentina's blue eyes, "But you, you wanted to see the most dangerous of all dinosaurs and yet you're not afraid of them."

"Well, because they'we vewy smart and they take cawe of each othew." Valentina answered.

Owen looks at his niece before smiling, "You and I are gonna get along just fine Val." He said.

"Why's that?" Val asked innocently.

"Because I like Velociraptors too," He smiles. "So does Barry." Barry nodded with a smile. Val smiles and nodded then the three's stomach growls. "Well, I'm hungry." Owen said, standing up, "What do you want for dinner?"

"Well, evewy Fwiday, Mommy would always make pizza." Val said.

Owen grins, "Today is Friday so let's have pizza!" he said. Barry rolled his eyes with a smile as they went to the kitchen. Owen took out a frozen pizza and put it in the microwave and it started heating. Barry and Val set the table. Then there was ding means the pizza was ready as Owen took it out and puts it on the table. The three started eating while Barry and Owen told her funny story on how they met, making her laugh. After they ate, Barry went home saying goodnight to the two Gradys. Val washes herself and puts on a blue big shirt with a bunny picture on the middle and shorts. She went to bed as she puts her whistle, necklace, scarf and beanie hat on the table while Owen places a nightlight.

"Goodnight Val." Owen said.

Yawning, Val slowly closes her eyes while she hugs her yellow stuff Velociraptor toy, name Honey, "Nighty-night Uncle Owen." She yawns before going to sleep. Owen smiles as he close the light then the door.

* * *

Next day, Val woke up early in the morning, usually her parents would wake up first but they're gone, she got off of her bed and walked to the kitchen while dragging Honey. As she got to the kitchen she puts Honey on the chair and she took out a cook book on how to make pancakes. She's a smart little girl but sometimes she gets into little trouble when her curiosity gets the better of her. One time when she was three, she somehow got inside a gorilla's cage and played with the female Gorilla name Ashley. Her parents and zookeepers were able to get her and her parents made sure that she doesn't lever their sight ever again. That was to most terrifying day that her parents ever experience.

As she took out the ingredients, she started cooking. It was easy for her as she finished she stacks the pancakes and placing butter and syrup also putting a glass of orange juice for Owen and milk for her. As she sits down, she heard her Uncle Owen's yawn. He enters wearing his blue boxers with no shirt on. Owen rubs his eyes and then they became wide to see a plate full of delicious pancakes with maple syrup and butter.

"Val, did you cook this?" he asked sitting down. He was about to make some bacon and egg but seeing his four in a half year old niece making breakfast was amazing!

Val nodded, "Yup! It's weally easy to make." She took a bite on her pancake. Owen looks at her before taking a bit. A satisfied sound came from him as he continues eating. As they finished they put their plates in the sink. They got dress. Val wears a blue sleeveless t-shirt, brown boots, and brown pants. She puts on her whistle, necklaces, scarf and beanie hat. Her dark brown hair was tied into a ponytail. Owen was wearing his usual clothes. They went outside as Owen helps Val to get inside the jeep. Val sits on the front with Honey close to her side, Owen said. "Alright, Val, wanna see where your Uncle works?" Owen said with a grin. Val nodded as Owen started driving his jeep. Val wonders what her uncle's job is

As they drive through the jungle, they reach to a paddock that is very big and Val could sense danger. Once they got there, Barry was waiting for Owen and his niece, Val. Barry saw Owen's jeep. As Owen parks his jeep, he got off while helping Val to get out and placed her down before walking towards the paddock. "Owen, you're early." Barry jokes walking over to them.

Owen shrugs, "Well, someone woke up before me and started cooking breakfast." He looks at Val with a smile.

Barry saw that and spoke, "A little girl cooks your breakfast?"

"Yup!" Owen said popping the p. "Are the girls out?"

"Yes, we're ready for the Pig Chase."

"Well, I should introduce Val to the girls."

Barry looks at him, "Is it a good idea letting the girls see your niece?"

Owen waved it off, "Come on, they'll like her." Owen walks up to the stairs followed by Val, she takes one step at a time in the stairs since she was short.

Barry shook his head, "Yeah, they'll like her alright, for lunch." He mutters. The three went to a catwalk and Owen went in front and was standing tall with Val behind him. There were some guards and men close by. Owen turns to Val, "Watch your uncle works." He said with grin before looking at the jungle inside, "Barry! Release the Pig!" Barry pressed the button to bring out the big. The Pig runs off. The pig was out squealing in fear. Then there were heavy footsteps chasing the pig. Val couldn't see inside the jungle but she did hear roars. Once the pig got out from the undergrowth, he scurried over to its cage as it closes behind. Then something came out from the undergrowth, it was a raptor!

Val gasps in awe seeing her favorite dinosaur up close and personal. She hides behind her uncle's legs as three more came. "Hold!" Owen ordered making the raptors stop. Owen called them "Hey!" The Velociraptors looked up. Owen started using his clicker, "Okay! Eyes on me, Blue?" Owen looks at the blue colored raptor, who was not listening. "Blue!" Owen used his clicker. The raptor named Blue looked up at him, "Watch it. Charlie. Hey!" The raptor named Charlie was snapping her jaws, "Don't give me that shit! Delta!" Delta the raptor just bared her fangs, "Lock it up! Good! And we're moving!"

Owen walks over to the other side with Val still hiding on his back. The raptors followed while snapping at each other. When they stopped Owen looks at Val, "Sorry you had to hear the S word."

Val smiled. "It's okay Uncle Owen." She heard many bad words from her dad sometimes Josh. Her mom told her not to say it because she was too young and would scold Oscar and Josh to say those words in front of Val.

Owen smiles as he looks at his raptors. "Hold!" The raptors stopped but they continued to glare at him, "That's good. That is damn good. Very good!" he said while using a clicker. He took a chunk of meat from a bucket, "See, Charlie, that's what you get!" he throws the meat at Charlie. Charlie snaps at it before eating it. "Echo, there you go!" the scar raptor ate her meat, "Delta!" then he took out a big rat, "Blue?" Blue looks at him and the rat, "This one's for you." He gave the rat to Blue, which she ate. As the Velociraptors had their fill, Owen spoke, "Alright! I wanna meet your foster cousin!" He looks at Val, "Go on, say hello." He encouraged.

Val nodded and came out from her Uncle's back and looks at the Velociraptor pack. "Hi." Valentina waves with a small smile. The pack was surprised. They never saw a human child before. They didn't growl at her or even gave her the hungry eyes instead they looked at her curiously.

"Alright!" Owen yelled, "I know you girls never seen my niece but I don't want any hungry eyes on her or…"

The Raptors weren't listening to Owen's rules instead they looked at Val curiously. They can smell a weird aroma on her, like she was one of them. Val looks at them in the eye. Her sapphire blue eyes locked at their amber eyes. Val tilted her head on the right and they copied. She then opens her mouth and they followed. Owen stops talking as he looks at his Raptor Squad in confusion.

"Why the hell are they opening their mouths?" he mutters in confusion then he notices Val with her mouth open then realized they were copying her. Owen watches them carefully as Val stick out her tongue. Owen then looks at his Squad who were doing the same. He tried his best not to laugh as Val smiles, showing her teeth, while his Squad copied, they didn't smile but they revealed their sharp teeth.

Val stops and looks at her Uncle, who was shaking in laughter, trying his best not to laugh, "Awe you okay, Uncle Owen?"

Owen looks at her with a smile, "I'm fine. It's just cute that my Squad is copying you."

Val nodded and looks at the Raptors, "What awe theiw names?"

Owen pointed the youngest with green stripes, "That's Charlie." He then pointed a Raptor with gecko like eyes, "That's Delta." He pointed a Raptor with bronze scaled and a scar, "That's Echo." He pointed the last one with blue marking, "And that's Blue my best girl."

Val looks at the Raptors, looked at Echo she saw the scar on her right side on the jaw. "Uncle Owen?"

"Yes Val?"

"Why does Echo have that scaw on hew snout?" Val asked.

"Echo got that scar from Blue. They had a fight between each other." Owen explains.

"What fow?"

"Echo wanted to be the beta before but she lost the fight so Blue won and then she became the beta and that's when Blue given the scar on Echo."

Val looks at Blue, "If she's the Beta and that means…" she looks at Owen with wide eyes, "You'we theiw Alpha?" she asked.

Owen smiles as he ruffles his niece's beanie hat, "Yup." Owen then looks at his Squad who were watching them, "Alright, girls, this is my niece, Val, so don't even think about biting her." The Raptors didn't growl. They just looked at Val until Owen ordered to look up and go. As they run off and the men cheered, Barry came and the two male did a manly high –five, "You finally did it, man."

Val looks at her uncle in awe, "How did you do that?"

Owen smiles at his four in a half year old niece, "It's a relationship it's base on mutual respect." He said.

Val was about to asked another question until a man came. "Owen!" he called with a grin, "I was starting to think I hired the wrong guy but damn, you got them eating out of your palm." Val hides behind her uncle as the man came close.

The man was name Victor Hoskins aka Vic. He's the leader of Jurassic World's private security force. Under his leadership, InGen developed advanced security measures that helped to protect the visitors from the dinosaurs and could also be used in wars but that's never going to happen. "You came on a good day." Owen answered. "It's not usually a happy ending."

"Is that why you're not sending in your reports?" Vic asked.

"We've been busy." Barry steps in.

"Not too busy to cash your paychecks." Vic jokes at the two men.

"No," Owen rolled his eyes, "We were busy with her." He moves a side so Vic can see Val. Vic's eyes widen in shock to see the little girl.

"Who's the kid?"

"This is Valentina Rosalina Grady aka my niece." Owen answered narrowing his eyes at Vic before looking at his niece, "Val, this is Victor Hoskins or you can call him Vic." Val just nodded as she hides behind her uncle.

"I didn't know you have a niece," Vic said, looking at Val, hiding on Owen's back.

"What do you need, buddy?" Owen asked annoyed as Val holds his hand in fear.

Vic looks at Owen and Barry before saying, "A field test." Owen and Barry rolled their eyes at Vic before Owen guided Val away from Vic. Vic follows the two while Barry went to help the man in the reports.

"Hey, I've just seen they can respond to commands. We need to take the research and get it on its feet." Vic catches up to the two.

"These are wild animals, Hoskins. Trust me; you don't want them in the field." Owen said, leading Val away from Vic.

"I just saw a bond," Vic came in front at the Gradys, "A real bond between man and beast."

Owen and Val looks at him while Owen looks at him annoyed, Val looks at Vic in fear. She could tell he really wants to use the raptors as war weapons. "You're in my way." Owen said annoyed, "And you're scaring my niece." He looks at his scared niece.

"Come on." Vic sighs, "We're the same. We're dogs of war. We know that the military needs to reduce casualties. Some people think that robots are the future."

Owen rolled his eyes as he walked past him with Val still holding his hand, "Look, nature gave us the most effective killing machines 75 million years ago. And now we know they can take orders."

Barry came to the three. "We finally make progress and that's the first thing he says?" Barry looks at Vic in annoyance, "Make a weapon?"

"Shit," Vic mutters as they walked to the catwalk, "Come on, gents and lady." Vic said, "It's grown-up time. Drones can't search tunnels and caves and they're hackable. The minute a real war breaks out, all that fancy tech is gonna go dark." Vic said.

"But that tech's not gonna eat them if they forget to feed it." Owen said before looking at his niece, "Am I right Val?" Val nodded in agreement. It is always important to feed deadly carnivores otherwise they will eat you but not Val because she's too sweet and cute!

"Look at these creatures." Vic gestured the raptors. They all looked at them and Blue was looking at Val only, not on Owen, Barry or Vic, "They've got millions of years of instinct in their cells, instinct that we can program." He explains, "Their loyalty cannot be bought. These guys are gonna run straight into the enemy's teeth and eat them, belt buckle and all."

Val looks at him in fear before hugging her uncle's leg. Owen pats Val's head gently. Vic shouldn't say those things in front of a little girl. "What if they decide they wanna be in control?" Barry asked Vic.

"Well, then we remind them who is. We terminate the rogues. Promote only loyal bloodlines." Vic said. Owen and Barry looked at each other before Barry stared chuckling as he walks away. Owen let out an awkward whistle as Vic watches Barry leave. "What? What's so funny?"

"I don't know." Owen grins, "You come here and you don't learn anything about these animals except what you want to know. You made them, and now you think you own them."

"We do own them." Vic looks at Owen, "Extinct animals have no rights."

"They're not extinct anymore, Hoskins." Owen said.

"Exactly," Vic said, "We're sitting on a goldmine and Masrani is using it to stock a petting zoo."

A man came and gives Owen the bucket and walks off, "He just wants to teach people some humility." Owen said, "He doesn't make weapons." Owe looks at Val, "Val why don't you watch the raptors okay? I'll catch up to you later." Val nodded and let go of her uncle's hand and went to the catwalk. She looks at the raptors curiously. Her uncle was busy talking to Vic, saying raptors are not weapons but wild animals.

"You think that the eighth richest man in the world is only into oil, telecom, and family fun parks?" Vic asked a bit loudly, "He's so diversified; he doesn't even know what he owns."

"How long has InGen been practicing this pitch?" Owen asked as he went down followed by Vic.

"Since the day we hired you out of the Navy. You knew the end game. These animals can replace thousands of boots on the ground." Owen enters a cage and closes the gates and locked it.

"How many lives would that save?" Vic said from the other side of the gates, "War is part of nature." Owen looks at him blankly, before walking away as Vic continues talking, "Look around, Owen. Every living thing in this jungle is trying to murder the other, Mother Nature's way of testing her creations, refining the pecking order. War is a struggle. Struggle breeds greatness. Without that, we end up with places like this, charge seven bucks a soda."

"Do you hear yourself when you talk?" Owen asked sarcastically.

Vic sighs, "This is gonna happen, with or without you boys. Progress always wins, man. "

"Maybe progress should lose for once."

Then they hear, "Pig loose! Pig loose!" the feeder yelled out. They turn to see the feeder was ruining at the cat walk with a control pole. Somehow the pig that was used for training managed to escape its pen. Val was next to the young feeder. She was stepping on the third bars of the rails because she was short and she couldn't see the raptors. She watched as he attempts to save the pig but Echo grabbed it. The action made the young male fall as well as Val.

"Val!" Owen panic.

The two screamed and landed on the ground hard. Well, the feeder was but Val landed on him before she rolled off of him. She stops when she bumped into something. Looking up, Val saw Blue was looking at her curiously along with her sisters. They completely ignore the feeder. She sits up and tilts her head and the raptors mimic her. The guards saw this and pointed their guns at the raptors.

"No, hold your fire! Hold your fire." Owen ordered as he opens the gate, "Do not fire. Put 12 amps in these animals, they're never gonna trust me again and I will never have a niece again!" The guards back off but still pointed their guns at the Raptors. Owen stands still as he watched the Raptors stalking around Val, like they were observing her. Barry came in while Vic stays outside. They were looking at them fearfully.

"What are they doing?" Vic asked.

"They're observing her." Owen said looking at his Squad and his niece. He carefully enters the paddock.

"Why?"

"To know if she's friend or… food." Barry said the last part gravely.

Blue and Delta sniffs at Val while Charlie and Echo looks at her. Owen carefully guides the feeder to the gate and Barry helps him in. Owen couldn't get his niece because his raptors are dangerously close to her. Blue then smells something. She sniffs at Val's pocket before nudging it. Val took out a pack of Oreo cookies that she put for a snack. The Raptors were curious, they never seen that kind of food before. Val opens it and took one cookie before showing it to the pack. "Want one?" she asked politely.

The Raptors tilted their heads in curiously as Blue sniffs at it. She then took it with her mouth then chewed it and swallowed. She licks her muzzle while she purrs happily. Her sisters also wanted a treat and barks at Val gently. Val smiles as she throws them each of her Oreo cookies which they ate. The Val opens her scarf to revile her necklace and whistle. She put her whistle in her mouth and blows at it gently. The Raptors were startled when they heard the whistle. Then she started to make weird sound in her whistle. The Raptors recognized that sound she was using in her whistle, she was speaking Raptors. As she stops, Blue made hissing and growling sounds. Val nodded and started to make more sounds in her whistle.

"What is she doing?" Vic asked.

"I think she's communicating with them." Barry said in shock.

"She's speaking Raptors." Owen whispers in amazement.

As Val finished communicating with the raptors, letting her whistle hang down on her neck, Blue lowered her head and sniffed at Val's face that caused the guards, on the catwalk, to point their guns at them. They were about to shoot at the Raptors. But stopped when Blue stopped sniffing at Val and suddenly she nuzzled her head on Valentina's cheek, like she was her hatchling. Everyone, minus her sisters, eyes widen in shock to see Blue the Beta nuzzling a little girl! Val giggles as she hugs Blue's head, gently stroking her head making Blue purr. Owen, Barry, Vic and the feeder were shock to see that.

"Blue didn't attack her." Barry said in shock.

Vic was shock as well, "Why didn't she attack?"

It was Owen's turn to answer, "She thinks that Val is a baby raptor."

While Val and Blue are still hugging each other, Charlie came up to them. Charlie lowered her head and she gently nudges on Valentina's side and made a barking sound to get Val's attention. Val felt the gentle nudge from Charlie. She lets go of Blue's head and she turned her attention to Charlie. Val smiled at the youngest raptor. She realized that Charlie also wanted a hug from her just like Blue did. Smiling, Val hugs Charlie's head, making Charlie purr happily. While Val and Charlie are hugging, the two last raptors of the Raptor Squad, Delta and Echo, came up to Val, Blue and Charlie, as Val lets go of Charlie's head, she turned her attention to Delta and Echo, she smiled at the two raptors, then Delta and Echo lowered their heads. Delta and Echo nuzzled their heads on both of Val's cheeks that made her laugh happily because she's very ticklish. Then Val gives a hug to Delta's head, after that she lets go of Delta's head, Val turned to the last raptor and she hugs Echo's head. Everyone was in shock to see the most vicious dinosaurs, the Velociraptors, are being so kind and caring for a little girl.

"Well I'll be damn." Vic mutters with a grin. Barry was shocked to see Val is being cuddled and nuzzled by the Raptors.

Owen just smiled. His Raptors took a liking on his niece, "Val!" Val looks at Owen along with the Raptors, "Come on! I'm gonna show you around in the park." Owen smile.

"Okay!" Val cheers. She looks at the Raptors and puts her whistle in her mouth before blowing it telling the Raptors to go. The Raptors did it while they bark saying _See ya!_

Smiling, Val gets up and skips back to the gate. She got it and Barry closes it and then going out. As she did, she saw Owen, Vic, and Barry looking at her. Owen picks her up, "Val, don't ever go in the paddock without my permission." He said.

Val nodded, "Sowwy Uncle Owen, I pwomise." She said innocently.

Owen smiles before looking at Barry, "I'm gonna show her around the park so take my place, Barry." He said. Barry nodded before going up the stairs. Owen carries Val to his jeep. Val looks back at the paddock to see the Raptor Squad looking at her. She smiles as she waves at them. They waved back using their claws. Val smiles as she hugs her uncle's neck but she didn't notice that Vic was grinning at them. He believes that Val can tame Raptors because they were easily took a liking on her and he thinks that they are ready to be weapons use in war. She'll be use in great projects for InGen. He grins as he looks at Val, who was getting the jeep, leaving with Owen.

* * *

 **There! Happy? I fixed it and I will do the same in chapter three!**


	3. Indominus Rex Sisters

**Gabriel if you're reading this. I want to thank you for your help with the predacon ocs. And can you give me more ideas for the The Little Girl and the Predacons. Not characters but ideas of the autobots and decepticons meeting the Monstrums and when Bloodblade fights Optimus and Megatron or something like that. If you're there please help me. And what does Twoface look like those he have two colors in one body like half blue and half red or something.**

* * *

 **Chapter 3: Indominus Rex Sisters**

Owen parks his jeep and gets off of it while picking up Val. Owen wants to show Val around the park. Since Val lives here now, it's best for her to know around the park. "Come on Val. I'm gonna give you a tour around the park." Owen said. Val nodded and holds her Uncle's hand. As Owen leads her inside the park, Val's mouth was hanging open in amazement. There were a lot of people walking around the park. They either eating at a restaurants, going to different enclosures, gift shops, or the Visitor Center.

"Thewe awe so many people!" Val exclaims as she walks with her uncle still holding his hand.

Owen grins, "Yup, Jurassic World is full of surprises." He said, "Speaking of surprises, how did you communicate with my Rraptors?"

Val looks at him, "You pwomise you won't fweak out?"

Owen crosses his heart, "Cross my heart." He said.

Val nodded, "I was bown with a gift that can help me undewstand animals and communicate with them with my whistle ow my ocawina."

Owen's eyes widen in shock, "You were born with that gift?"

Val nodded. "Does anyone know about your gift?" Owen asked.

"Josh, Abby, my Mommy and Daddy know about my gift." Val said, "And now you." Owen nodded as he shows Val around the park. Val saw the Aquatic Park, the gift shops, restaurants, and the underwater observatory. Owen bought her a big blueberry Velociraptor like lollipop, which she likes. They spend the whole afternoon in the park together. Owen was getting to know his niece very well and he already knows what she likes and dislikes. Owen then shows her the visitor center there she saw a hologram of a Triceratops.

"Wow!" Valentina awed. She saw many people walking around in the room and she saw a hologram of Dr. DNA. She giggles when she pressed a button to make him explain something. She can change the holograph into any dinosaurs. "This is amazing!" Val squeals happily as she holds her Uncle's hand.

"You know it!" Owen grins, "Do you want to see something cool?" he asked. Valentina nodded and Owen picks her up and went somewhere, where all dinosaurs were created and born and where he always tried to play jokes around Claire.

* * *

In a creation lab, Owen carries Val to the lab. Val saw many people getting a tour from a scientist. Val also notices that some scientists were giving Owen a confused and shock faces as they walk by.

"Uncle Owen, what's wwong with them?" Val asked seeing a scientist had his eyes widen when he saw Owen. Owen mentally slap himself, he forgot to tell the others that he has a niece. Man, he was terrible being a caretaker.

"They're surprise to see you." Owen said.

"Why? What did I do?" Val asked, tilting her head.

Owen chuckles, "Well, I forgot to tell them that I have a niece that is going to live with me." He said, "And I'm always forgetful." Val giggles as they went inside the room. As they did, they saw a woman and an Asian man scientist. The Asian scientist's eyes widen in surprise when he saw Owen carrying Val. The woman looks at them.

"Hey Wu!" Owen greeted, "I want you to meet my niece Valentina Rosalina Grady." He said, "Val, this is Claire Dearing and Dr. Henry Wu."

"Hello." Val greeted with a smile.

Wu just stared in shock, "I didn't know you have a niece." He said in shock.

"It's a long story," Owen said, "So…what dinosaur did the lab cook up this time?" he asked.

Claire looks at him, "Well, Mr. Grady-"

"Owen." He corrected. He hates being called "Mr. Grady" he sounded like he was old, which he's not.

"Owen, we decided to create a new attraction, a hybrid." She explained.

"Wait, you guys made a new dinosaur?" Owen interrupts.

"Yes and this also where you come in." Claire said, "We heard that you were able to tame and control the raptors and maybe you can control our new attractions."

"Why do you people think I can control my Raptors?" Owen asked annoyed, "They are highly intelligent animals. They only obey me because we share a relationship." Claire almost sounds like Vic. He just hopes she doesn't force him to do things.

"It's base on mutual wespect and cawe." Val added with a small smile.

Owen grins, "See? She gets me." He said as he puts down his niece next to Wu and gives her the blueberry lollipop. "And that's why you and I never had a second date."

"Excuse me?" Claire interrupted, "I never wanted a second date."

"Who brings an itinerary for a night-out?" Owen asked.

"I'm an organized person." Claire argued.

Wu and Val, who was licking her lollipop, watched them in the sidelines.

"Organized, huh? What kind of diet doesn't allow tequila?" Owen asked.

"All of them, actually, and what kind of man shows up to a date wearing broad shorts?" Claire shot back. Val giggles when she heard that while Wu coughs his laughter but he was smiling.

Owen shrugs. "It's Central America. It's hot."

Claire just sighs, "Look can we just focus on the new assets."

"Assets?" Owen raised a bemused brow, "Look, I know you're the operation manager of this place and you gotta make tough decisions. It's probably easier if you perceive those dinosaurs as some numbers on a spreadsheet. But they're not. They're alive"

"I'm fully aware that they're alive." Claire reminded.

"Yeah, but you may of made them, but they don't know that." Owen said, "That's something you have to remember. All these animals are thinking is: I gotta eat… I gotta hunt… I gotta…" Owen punches the air with his fist gently. Wu rolled his eyes and shook his head. Claire sighs in annoyance. And Valentina well…she doesn't really know what her uncle was actually talking about or doesn't want to know. "You can relate to at least… one of things, right?" Owen asked.

Val watches the two argued a little, while she licks her blueberry raptor lollipop, innocently. "Hey Valentina?" Wu asked gently. Val looks at him, while licking her lollipop. "Why don't you look around to see what interest you and stay away from any chemicals or tools, okay?" Wu asked.

"Okay Mw. Wu." Valentina said kindly as she skips happily, licking her lollipop. Wu smiles at the little four, in a half, year old girl's kindness then he watches the adults arguing.

* * *

Val skips happily watching many scientists working. Then she saw a door that was slightly open. Curious, she enters the room and she saw an incubator with two eggs. The room was filled with computers. She went over to the incubator. She grabbed a nearby stool and stands on top of it. She continues licking her lollipop until she saw one of the eggs move. She looks at it. The little hatchling breaks out from its egg prison. The little hatchling was bone white. It has sharp claws and teethes, and its eyes were golden red. It has the same shape as a T. Rex but not bulky, its head was slightly longer and different. Val tilted her head, while licking her lollipop, in confusion; she never saw that kind of dinosaur before. The little hatchling notices Val and looks at her. The two looks at each other until the other egg hatched. They looked at the egg as it hatched. It was like the first one but snow white scales and it was slightly smaller. It has a piece of an eggshell on its head. It's like a makeshift helmet. Val giggles as it shake its head, trying to get the egg piece off its head. The other one watches its sibling.

Smiling, Val opens the incubator. The first born hatchling watches Val as she removes the egg piece off of its sibling's head. As she did, the second born blinks it's eyes reviling scarlet red. It looks at Val curiously then it looks at its older sibling. It chirps as it tries to walk but falls flat on its stomach. Val giggles as she picks up the small hatchling carefully.

The little hatchling became stiff as it was picked up. It looks at Valentina as it was placed next to its sibling. The two looks at each other before sniffing each other, knowing that they are related. Then they look at Val and her lollipop. Val stops licking, she looks at her lollipop and then the hatchlings. She gives her lollipop to them. They sniffed at it before licking it. They chirped happily before eating it hungrily. In a few minutes the lollipop was now gone there was only a stick that Valentina was holding. The hatchlings burped making Valentina giggle as she throws the stick away. Then they shivered because the lab was air-conditioned. Val remembered that they were cold blooded. She removes her scarf and wrapped it around the hatchlings. The chirped in surprised but calms down as they snuggled in the scarf. They looked at Val curiously. She outstretches her hand. They didn't hiss at the hand but sniffed at it. Val smelled just like them.

Crooning happily, they nuzzled her hand happily. Val puts her whistle in her mouth as she makes calming sounds. The hatchlings listen to her like she was their mother. After Val stops, the hatchlings chirp at her happily. Smiling, Val picks them up, in her scarf, carefully and went to her Uncle Owen and the two scientists. Meanwhile, Owen and Claire were still arguing. Wu was drinking tea, calmly watching them. They've been arguing for a while and it was getting boring.

"Owen, you have to train the Indominus Rexes after they hatch." Claire said.

"Wait?" Owen interrupted, "Indominus Rexes? What kind of name is that?"

"It's easier to pronounce." Claire said, "Most importantly, it sounds scary. You should hear a four year old try to say archaeornithomimus."

"You should hear you try to say it." Owen mutters.

"Uncle Owen!" Val's voice called, "Look what I've found!"

They all turn and their eyes widen in shock. Wu accidentally dropped his cup as it broke while spilling the tea. They saw Val holding the two Indominus Rexes. They were warmly wrapped around her scarf as they cuddled in her chest. Scientists in the lab were also shock to see the two Indominus Rexes cuddling at Val. Owen walks over to his niece, "Val? How did you? When did you?" he tried to find the right question.

"Mw. Wu told me to look awound so I did and then I saw their eggs hatching." Valentina explains, "They sort of im…pwi…nted on me." All of scientists were shock to hear that. The two Indominus Rexes believed that Valentina was their mother. "Awe they boys or giwls?" Val asked.

Wu shook his head, "Uh…they're both girls. All the dinosaurs are all females here."

Val looks at the two Indominus Rexes then said, "I'm gonna name the first one Ivy and the second Iris. You girls are going to live with me!" She squealed.

Claire looks at Val, "Hold on, you can't just name and keep the assets." She said.

"Why not?" Val tilts her head and the hybrids copied. The scientist doesn't know if it's cute or just creepy.

"Because they were only to be called the two Indominus Rexes and they were supposed to live in their paddock." Claire said.

"Why do you want to name them only the In-domi-nus Wexes?" Val asked, trying to say the name right, "If you only just called them that don't you think. They'll get confused when they awe being called? And they can't live alone when their still hatchlings."

Everyone, minus Claire, nodded in agreement. For a little girl, she's smart. Claire looks at them before sighing in defeat. "Fine you can name and keep them."

Val smiles and looks at the two Indominus Rex Sisters. The two Indominus Rexes looks at her, "Youw name is Ivy." She said to the bone white one, "And you're Iwis." She said to the snow white one. The two hybrids chirp in approval as they snuggled close to her chest. They're going to love their new momma. Owen smiles at his niece. She knows how to care dinosaurs. "Mw. Wu?" Val looks at Wu.

"Yes?" Wu looks at Val.

"Awe they pawt T. Wex and Waptors?" she asked. Everyone, minus Owen, gasps in shock. That information was supposed to be classified.

"Yes, how did you know?" Wu asked with wide eyes.

"I dunno…I just know." The scientists looked at her. There is no way that she could've know that.

Claire sighs, "Ivy and Iris's are hybrid of all carnivorous dinosaurs and other animal DNA." she said.

"Oh…" was the only thing that Val said. Owen looks at the time and it was almost dark, "Well, we should be going now." He said as he picks up Valentina, who was still holding Ivy and Iris. "Goodnight!" With that said, Owen went out of the lab, while carrying three passengers, and goes home.

Everyone looks at each other worriedly if they did the right thing letting a four in a half year old little girl taking care of the two Indominus Rexes. Sure they are smart but will they forever be Val's loyal friends or become their snack. Claire will make sure that Val has security just in case. But they didn't know that the Indominus Rexes Sisters are forever loyal and faithful for their new guardians. Owen made kabobs for him and Val but Val prefers veggie kabobs. Ivy and Iris were eating the raw meats that Owen gave them happily. As they finished they went to bed, Val was wearing her pink nightgown and she was tucked in her bed with Ivy sleeping on her stomach while Iris sleeps next to Valentina's right side. She was under the blanket with her head on the pillow. Val's stuff raptor, Honey, was on her left side. Owen looks at his niece and her hybrids. Owen smiles as he closes the light and the door.

* * *

 **Okay, before I continue. I don't think I can do the MLP crossover because I am full with too many crossovers and I the two only crossovers I'm going to write the RWBY and Ghosttrasher007 crossover idea. I'm sorry but my mom told me to choose two last because she is getting mad at me for writing to many crossovers instead of studying and she told me I have to do only two. Sorry MLP fans but I have no choice since I lost my experience in writing the MLP. I am truly sorry.**


	4. Momma Rexy

**Okay in the "Little Girl and the Preadons" who would like Quinn to have a stepmom? Please review and Gabriel I still don't understand Twoface. Does he have half color or he changes color? MMM I like your idea on the Little Girl and the Wild West any more ideas like Miakoda and Jake?**

* * *

 **Chapter 4: Momma Rexy**

Early in the morning, Val woke up with a yawn. She saw Ivy and Iris waking up too and yawned, showing their razor sharp teethes. Val got off of bed while Ivy and Iris jumped off. The three went to the kitchen and Val started microwaving two frozen goat legs and then brought out cereals. Ivy and Iris barked hungrily as they waged their tails excitingly, wanting to be fed now. As microwave finished heating the meats, she got two towels and grabbed the two bowls of goat meat with blood. Ivy and Iris wagged their tails excitingly as Val puts the bowls down. The two hybrids pounced on their food and ripping it like wet paper. Val then sets her Uncle's food on the table then hers. As the three females eat, they heard Owen coming out from his room while yawning. He enters the dining room, wearing only pants, and sits down.

"Good morning Uncle Owen." Val greeted with a smile.

Owen yawns, "Morning Val." Ivy and Iris barked at him, "And morning to you too, Ivy and Iris." Owen said before eating his breakfast. As they finished, they got dressed. Val was wearing a white, short sleeve, t-shirt. Brown pants and shoes. She puts on her raptor necklace, whistle and red scarf then her beanie hat on. She tied her dark brown hair into pigtails. She brought a red sling bag with snacks and water. Owen was wearing the same clothes again but a bit cleaner. They went out and got on the jeep. Val sits on the front next to her uncle, driving the jeep, while Ivy and Iris, sitting next to her, sticks their heads out of the window, enjoying the wind in their face as they let their tongues out. In a few hours they reach the Raptor Paddock. They got off of the jeep and were greeted by Barry.

"Owen! There you are! I thought you're going to be…" he was cut off when he saw Ivy and Iris. "Uh…what are those?" he whispers.

"Barry say hello to Ivy and Iris the Indominus Rexes." Owen said.

Barry looks at Ivy and Iris in confusion and shock, "Did the scientist made them?" he asked.

"Yup, and guess who they imprinted." Owen said.

Barry looks at Ivy and Iris, who are nuzzling Val's legs, "They imprinted on Valentina."

Owen nodded, "Yeah and Claire lets her take care of them." Barry was about to asked another question but was cut off Blue's bark. They turn to gate to see Blue and her sisters watching them. They seem happy to see Val but also curious to see Ivy and Iris. Owen and Barry looks at each other. Owen grins and nodded while Barry frowns and shook his head not liking the grin on Owen's face.

Few minutes later, Val was inside gate looking at her uncle's raptors along with Ivy and Iris, on the ground. Owen was there, with a smile, also Barry, who was frowning.

"I still think it's a bad idea letting her in again." Barry said.

"Aw… come on Barry." Owen patted Barry's shoulder, "You seen it before, remember? She got in and the Raptors love her, like a hatchling." Barry sighs but nodded as he looks at Valentina and the hybrids. The little females look at the Raptors curiously. Blue and her sisters look at Valentina and the new arrivals; they never saw hatchlings like those before.

"Hey! Eyes on me" Owen said to his Squad. The Raptors looks at Owen and snarls at him. "Hey! Back up!" Owen orders. His Raptors hissed and growls at him, "Hey! If you want my niece and the new ones in, you all must back up." Owen ordered. Eventually, the Raptors back off a bit but still kept close to the gate. Owen looks at his niece and the hybrids. "Well, time to introduce your friends to the raptors." He said as he opens the gate slightly.

Val crawls under the gate. As she enters the paddock along with Ivy and Iris, they got up and looked at the raptors. Valentina puts her whistle in her mouth and blows at it. The raptors look at her as she made gentle sounds on her whistle. As she finished, Blue sniffs at Ivy and Iris before nuzzling them, accepting them in the pack. Ivy and Iris purrs happily, then the other raptors nuzzled them too, wanting to nuzzle their new pack mates. Owen and Barry were shock to see that they accepted the Indominus Rex hatchlings so easily. Owen looks at Barry with a triumph grin earning a small frown from Barry.

As the Raptors finished nuzzling the hybrids, Blue looks at Val and nuzzle her face gently. Smiling, Val hugs Blue's face then Iris tugs Valentina's pants and chirps at her. Val looks at Blue and made sounds on her whistle. Blue barks at her sisters and hybrids as they prepared to run.

"What are they doing?" Barry asked.

Owen looks at the formation and grins, "They're going to have a race." He said.

The Raptors and the hybrid hatchlings were ready to run but they have to wait for Val's signal. Val raises her hand up high before dropping it and whistled loudly. The Raptors and the hybrid hatchlings started running around the paddock, while squealing or barking happily as they race each others. Owen and Barry smiled in amazement seeing Val being a friend to the predators.

"Woo! Good job Val!" Owen exclaims.

Val smiles, with her whistle in her mouth, but faded, making the whistle fall off, when she saw someone behind them. Owen and Barry followed her gaze to Vic at the gate with a big grin on his face. Owen narrows his eyes at Hoskins as he went to the gate. "What the hell are you doing here?" he asked a bit angrily.

Hoskins shrugs, "I was just checking your paddock when I saw your niece with the raptors and the new ones." He said.

"So, they told you?" Barry asked, walking over to them.

"Of course, they can't keep secrets from me." Hoskins said looking at Valentina.

Val was scared. She buried her face on her mother's scarf trying to hide herself from Vic. Blue, who stops racing, notices her scared form and looks at Vic. Snarling, Blue steps in front of Val protectively, like a mother with a hatchling. Blue glares at Vic. There is no way that sick freak will go near her hatchling. Delta, Charlie and Echo notices it too and follows Blue. They stand protectively at Val snarling at Vic while Ivy and Iris went over to Val. Surprised, Owen and Barry look at the Raptors. They were protecting Val. They never do that to human.

"Vic, I think it's best that you leave." Owen whispers. Vic looks at the Raptors. They were still snarling at him while protectively standing in front of Val. Vic walks away, leaving satisfied Raptors and two men but they didn't notice a grin on Vic face as he walks away.

Owen sighs as he looks at his squad, who are comforting his niece, worriedly. "I hope Vic doesn't think that Val can control Raptors."

"Don't worry Owen." Barry said, "Vic would've thought twice to come near Val with protective Raptors with her."

Owen smiles as he calls his niece, "Val! Come on! I want to show you the control room!"

Smiling, Val nodded. She waved goodbye to the Raptors as she went out to the gate along with Ivy and Iris. Owen picks up Val and went to the jeep followed by Ivy and Iris. As they got in, they went to the park then go to the control room.

* * *

At the Control room, Claire was there looking at the screens. "What's the statues report?" Claire asked Lowery and Vivian.

"Well, there are five kids in the lost and found, a Gallimimus was almost near the park and Rexy is getting grumpy again." Lowery said, drinking his coke in his Jurassic world cup. He has a hotdog in his desk with dinosaur toys.

"Has there any accidents in the T. Rex paddock?"

"Well, a worker was almost got scared to death when Rexy roared at the glass." Lowery said jokingly.

Claire rolled her eyes, "I'm serious."

"Sorry, I couldn't help it." Lowery laughs a little also Vivian.

Claire was about to say something until the security guard screamed. They all turn to the elevator's doors and their eyes widen in shock. In the door was Owen carrying his nice. Val was holding Ivy and Iris wrapped around her scarf. They are snarling at the security guard, mostly Ivy.

"Hey Claire!" Owen greeted as he enters the room.

Claire walks over to them, "Owen? Why did you bring your niece and the assets here?" she asked a bit angry.

"What? Can't a guy bring his niece to the control room with her new dino friends?" Owen asked jokingly.

"I didn't know you have a niece." Vivian said.

"Long story," Owen said, "Val. This is Vivian Krill and Lowery Cruthers, Vivian and Lowery, my niece Valentina Rosalina Grady."

"Hi." Val smiled. Lowery and Vivian waved at her while saying hi weakly. Ivy and Iris looked at the two and snarls. Lowey and Vivian backed off fearfully. "Ivy, Iwis, no snawling." Val said gently. Ivy and Iris stopped snarling but Ivy glares at them. She doesn't trust them yet. Owen sets down his niece. "So, what you guys are up too?" Owen asked.

"We were just checking if there's any problem in the park." Claire said.

"Really? Did Rexy scare someone to death?" Owen asked jokingly.

"Oh…yeah she did." Lowery agreed with a grin.

Claire rolled her eyes at them. Val was looking at the screen along with Ivy and Iris and saw many places that they still didn't see yet. She then saw the T. Rex paddock, she got curious. She always wanted to see a T. Rex. "Uncle Owen?" Val asked.

Owen looks at her, "Yes sweetie?"

"Can we go to the T. Rex Kingdom, please?"

Owen shrugs, "Sure but make sure Ivy and Iris stay hidden in your satchel. People might panic to see two hybrid carnivores." He said. Val smiled and nodded as she and Owen went to elevator. As they got in the elevator, Val notice that Ivy wasn't in her scarf just Iris.

"Where's Ivy?" She asked looking around.

The people in the room panic, except for Owen, as they searched under their desk for the other Indominus Rex. "I hope she doesn't attack us." Lowery mutters as he was about to take a bite from his hotdog. Then suddenly Ivy jumps out of nowhere and grabs Lowery's hotdog. As she did, she runs to the elevator. "Hey! Hey! Ivy!" Lowery yells, he was about to chase her. But Ivy went to the elevator before it closes, with Lowery's hotdog in her jaws. Lowery looks at the elevator sadly, "That was mine." He mutters.

* * *

Meanwhile in the elevator, Owen was laughing when he saw that. Ivy was eating Lowery's hotdog happily. Val giggles at the scene. Iris looks at her sister full of curiosity while wagging her tail. "I wish I brought my camera." Owen said while laughing. As the elevator doors open, Valentina picks up Ivy, who finished eating Lowery's hotdog, and puts her in the satchel along with Iris. "Come on, we don't want to be late at the T. Rex show." Owen said as he picks up Val. They went to the T. Rex Kingdom, as they did, they saw many people at the window, looking for something.

"What awe they looking at, Uncle Owen?" Val asked innocently.

"They're gonna see a goat get eaten." Owen said, as he puts Val on his shoulders so she can see clearly without many of the tourists blocking the way. Then they all heard loud bellowing out of nowhere, suddenly they all saw a flare landed next to the goat and then they heard footsteps coming from the trees, out of the trees was a very familiar T-Rex, it was a female standing about 16 feet high and 40 feet long...The female T-Rex's name was Rexy. She was the very same Rex from the incident in 1993 of the original park. Over about 22 years has passed been living on her island till Jurassic World has arrived, she has gotten older, lost weight, her skin is brown with dark brown, tan, gray and warm gray, with black with shades around the yellow eyes. Her black stripes are gone and her skin color was originally purplish. She has healed white raptor scars on her side of her neck including on her back and a few on her snout and one near her eye and she's also known as "The Queen of Isla Nublar." They saw Rexy stalking over to the goat and she eats it alive. All the people took pictures and videos of her in amazement. They were cheering and some were shouting, "T-rex! T-rex! T-rex!"

Val looks at Owen, "Uncle Owen?"

Owen looks at her, "Yes, Val?"

"Who is this T-Rex? And why is her neck and back has scars from a Velociraptor?" Val is very curious. She hasn't seen a T-Rex that has Velociraptor scars before.

Owen takes a breath, looks at Rexy. After she was done eating the goat, Owen explains the story about what happened in the year of 1993. "Val, meet Rexy, she's the same T-Rex from the incident of Jurassic Park back in 1993 and…oh yes, she's the Queen of Isla Nublar over 22 years now and she got those scars from a Velociraptor named, The Big One."

"Oh, who's the Big One anyway?" Val asked.

"The Big One is the alpha female Raptor from Jurassic Park, she killed two humans like she's killing for sport. Her sister almost killed the original survivors and Rexy arrived in time saving them and kill the Big One and her sisters." Owen explains.

Val nodded and then Owen's cell phone rang. He puts down his niece as he answered. "Hello?"

" _Owen._ " Barry's voice said, " _We need you in the Velociraptor paddock, the girls are getting reckless._ "

"On my way," Owen said, as he closes his phone and puts it back on his pocket. Owen kneels down at Valentina's height, "Val, I'm going to back to the Raptor paddock. Can you stay here, with Ivy and Iris, okay?" Val nodded Owen smiles as he ruffles her hat before going out. Valentina looks at Rexy, who was walking away, curiously. Ivy and Iris were able to open the satchel and saw Rexy walking away.

"She seems lonely." Valentina whispers. The paddock maybe big but it can be very lonely of there are no companies. Then Ivy smelled something or someone that she doesn't like. She looks at the other direction and growls. Val follows her gaze and froze in fear. She saw Vic talking to a security guard, asking a question if he saw a little girl. Scared, Val closes her satchel and runs away, trying to find a hiding spot. She runs to halls until she came across a big metal door. Then she heard footsteps and Val panics as she opens the metal door with all her might and enters, while the door closes behind, locking in shut. But she didn't notice the sign that said: T. Rex paddock. But Val was too scared as her back was against the door, she tries to calm herself as she heard Vic calling her while walking. Val closes her eyes and silently praying for Vic to leave. It lasted like this for a few minutes until she heard Vic swearing and then leaving. She waited for a few minutes until Vic footsteps were gone. Val sighs in relief and she tried to open the metal door but it was lock tight. Sighing in frustration, Val Val opens her satchel to see Ivy and Iris staring at her.

"The door is lock and I can't open it." Val said, "I guess were stuck here until Uncle Owen can find us." Ivy and Iris just blinked at her, while tilting their heads. Val looks around to see many trees and plants. "Where are we?" she mutters.

Ivy and Iris jumped off from Val's satchel and walked around followed by Val. They walked for few minutes before resting. Val was sitting in a log while Ivy and Iris play fight.

"How big is this fowest?" Val mutters.

Then they heard thundering footstep that made the ground shake. Ivy and Iris stops play fighting and they ran to their _mother_. Val stand up while Ivy and Iris hide behind both her legs. Then out of the trees is Rexy, the Queen of Isla Nublar. She was looking down at them. Val and the two hybrids blinked. As Rexy went over to them before lowering her snout and sniffs at Valentina. Valentina has the scent of T. Rex. Rexy's yellow eyes looked at Val's blue eyes. Val took out her ocarina and played a calming sound. Rexy listens to Val's music along with Ivy and Iris. When Valentina finished, Rexy lowered her snout and nuzzled Val, like if she was her hatchling that she dream to have. Val giggles as she hugs Rexy's snout. Once they let go, Rexy turns and looked at Ivy and Iris. Almost instantly, Rexy nuzzles them and they nuzzled back. Once Rexy stopped nuzzling the hybrids, Rexy wants to show Val her healed claw marks of the Velociraptor up-close on her neck and her back. Val gently stroked Rexy's neck, touching her scars. Then they heard a goat sounds. Rexy stood up before going to the goat. Val, Ivy and Iris followed her to a clearing where the goat is. Valentina saw many people in the window, as Rexy killed the goat but didn't eat it. Instead she went over to Val and the two Indominus Rex Sisters. Rexy puts the dead goat in front of them, almost instantly, Ivy and Iris pounce at it and eating it viciously. Val notices the all people in the window were shock to see a little girl inside the T. Rex paddock and she was alive. Val smiles and wave at them cheerfully. Rexy looks at people in the window and snorts at them, and then she lowered her snout and licks at Val grooming her. Val laughs loudly as she falls on the ground while Rexy continues grooming her. Everyone watching her, in the window, was shock and amazed to see a T. Rex grooming her. They all took picture and video her, wanting to remember that amazing scene. A security guard saw her and called the control room, they are going to be shock to hear this.

* * *

Meanwhile at the Raptor paddock, Owen was able to calm down his squad and was going back to the T. Rex kingdom. He notice that his squad were worried, probably thinking of Valentina and the Indominus Rex Sisters. Then his phone ring, "Hello?" Owen answered.

 _"Owen!" Claire's voice said full of panicked._

"Claire? What's wrong?"

 _"It's your niece! She's in the T. Rex paddock with the two assets!" Claire's voice exclaims._

Owen's eyes widen in fear. He puts his cell phone in his pocket before getting on his jeep and drives it in full speed to the T. Rex Kingdom. As Owen got there, he gets off of his jeep and runs inside. His mind was full of panic and worried. Once he got to the window, he saw many people looking at something in awe. Owen shoves past many people before looking at the window and his mouth drops. Owen saw Val riding on Rexy's back with Ivy and Iris on her satchel. Owen watches in awe as Rexy walks around her paddock, making Valentina laugh. Val notices her uncle looking at her and waves at him, "Hi! Uncle Owen!" she yells with a laugh.

Everyone looks at Owen in amazement thinking the same thing. That's the little girl's uncle? Owen looks at them and shrugs. In a few minutes Rexy lowered herself and Val got off. Owen saw his niece waving goodbye at Rexy and gesture Owen to go to the halls before leaving, while Rexy roared goodbye. Owen went to the halls and saw a metal door. He heard knocking and he opens it.

He saw Val, covered in T. Rex saliva, with Ivy and Iris, in her satchel. Owen picks her up and hugs her full of embrace, carefully not to crush Ivy and Iris. He looks at her, "Val? How did you get in there?"

"Ivy saw Mw. Hoskins." Val began, "He was looking fow me. I got scared and I wun to find a hiding place, I guess I didn't wead the sign."

Owen was happy and angry at the same time, happy that his niece was okay and angry that Vic was looking for her believing that she can controls the Raptors. "Don't worry Vic isn't going to harm you while I'm around." He said as he closes the door. Then Owen walks away, "When we get home, you're going to have a bath. You smell terrible." Owen said playfully.

"You smell terrible too!" Val exclaims playfully, "You're full of sweat!"

"It's manly sweat!" Owen exclaims playfully, making Val laugh. The two humans and hybrids went to the exit for a long bath.

* * *

 **MMM please help me with the Rango. Gabriel please explained me about Twoface properly please?!**

 **And I can't do the Lion King crossover. My mom told me only two crossovers. I'm sorry if I can't do it.**


	5. Swimming with the Mosasaur

**Gabriel can you explain your Predacon Ocs personalities again? I forgot. And also, can you make another Galatria, a male with a different element? Since Jack has a crush on Sierra.**

* * *

 **Chapter 5: Swimming with the Mosasaur**

One week has past and Val became famous in Jurassic World because the tourists saw her riding on Rexy. Ivy and Iris grow fast. They are now twice the size of a cat, making Owen and the others worried, but Ivy and Iris are still obedient to Val, because she took care of them. Val was allowed to visit Rexy in the paddock along with Ivy and Iris to impress the public. Val also can go inside the Velociraptor paddock with Ivy and Iris for some reason the Raptors like her more than Owen.

Val woke up, rubbing her blue eyes while holding Honey. She looks at her right to see Iris sleeping under the blanket, snuggling in the warm. On her right was Ivy, she was curled in a ball sleeping peacefully. Valentina got off of her bed and went to the kitchen as she makes bacon and toast. She then microwave two frozen goat legs. Ivy and Iris entered the kitchen, as two goats were done, Valentina sets down their foods down and the two hybrids eat it. Then Owen came and was wearing his blue shirt and boxer.

"Morning Uncle Owen." Val greeted giving Owen his breakfast.

Owen yawns and greeted back before eating along with Valentina and the Indominus Rexes Sisters. After they ate, they got dressed. Val was wearing a green spaghetti string shirt, blue shorts and yellow sandals on with her necklace, whistle, scarf and hat. She brought a basket; Ivy and Iris were too big on her satchel. Owen was wearing the same clothes as usual. They got on the jeep and went to the Raptor Paddock. Where Blue and her sisters are waiting for Val and the two hybrids patiently, they heard the jeep parking, the Raptors looks at the gate to see Owen getting out along with Val and the two hybrids. Blue and her sisters barked a greeting. Val and the two hybrids went to the gate followed by Owen, once they got in Owen opens the other gate letting Val and the hybrids enter. Blue went over to Val and nuzzled her face. Charlie, Delta and Echo nuzzled Ivy and Iris. The raptors were happy to see them again. Owen was watching them on top of the railing watching them with a smile. Val, Ivy and Iris were playing tag with his Squad. Barry went over to Owen and looks at the scene bellow.

"They became part of the pack." Barry said, leaning against the bars.

Owen nodded, "Yeah even Rexy took a liking on my niece and the hybrids."

Barry chuckles until they heard a car parking. They turn around to see Vic coming out the car. Owen narrows his eyes as he went down followed by Barry.

"Vic? Why are you here?" Owen asked.

"Oh, you know, just checking if there are any accidents." Vic said, "And also checking your niece, I heard she made friends with the T. Rex."

"You better not harm my niece." Owen warned, "She's just a little girl."

"A little girl that can be controlled," Vic said.

Owen glares at him, "You listen here Vic, you may be the head of the security around here but I'm not letting you harm my niece, you here?" he warned. Vic glares at him before leaving.

Owen glares at Vic until he got on his car and leaves. Barry watches as Vic car was gone, "He shouldn't treat a child like a robot."

"Yeah and there is no way in hell he is going near my niece." Owen said.

Then they heard a loud laughter. They all look at the gates to see Val riding on Blue's back. "Uncle Owen! Barry! Look! Blue is letting me ride on her!" Val squealed happily as Blue walks around the paddock with her sisters and the hybrids.

"Hey, Owen, you should take your niece to the Mosasaur Lagoon, there's gonna be a show starting there." Barry said.

"Good idea, Barry." Owen said, "Val!" Val looks at him, "Wanna see the Mosasaur show? It's the best place in the park."

"Okay!" Val giggles before getting off of Blue's back. As she did, she waved goodbye to the raptors and she went to gate along with Ivy and Iris. Once they got out they got on the jeep with Owen.

* * *

At the park, Owen was carrying his niece on his right hand while he carries the basket, with Ivy and Iris inside, on his left hand, as they got to their seats. Once they sit down, Val holds her basket. Ivy and Iris peeking out from the basket and watch the scene. They saw a great white shark on a crane. "The Mosasaur was thought to have hunted near the surface of the water where it preyed on anything it could sink its teeth into, including turtles, large fish, even smaller Mosasaur. Okay, folks, let's see is she's still hungry after already eating today. She's a little shy, so be nice and give her a hand when she comes out." The woman announcer name Tiffany said.

There was a dead silence for a few seconds then the Mosasaur burst out of the water and snaps her jaws at the shark before going in the water. Ivy and Iris went back inside the basket, as the water splashed at the audience. Everyone cheers in amazement, Val laughs happily as she shakes of the water off of her. "Why don't we see more of the Mosasaur action?" Then the seats were lowered and they saw a big tank. Ivy and Iris peeked out from the basket and watches in awe as the Mosasaur eats the shark.

"Wow!" Val said with a giggle. Owen smiles at his niece as they watch the Mosasaur do its thing. Once the show was finished everyone left. "That was fun!" Val exclaims, while she sits on Owen's shoulders. Owen was holding the basket, were Indy and Ivy are, as they walked out form the lagoon. Then Owen's cell phone rang. He answered, "Hello?"

"Owen, it's me, Claire."

"Claire? Why are you calling me?"

"I'll explain it to you once you get here in the control room, now."

Owen sighs, "Fine, I'll be there." Owen closes his phone. He puts down his niece and gives Val her basket, "Val, I'm being called in the control room. Can you stay here in the lagoon with Ivy and Iris? I promise to pick you girls up after this, okay?"

"Okay Uncle Owen."

Owen smiles as he kisses her forehead before leaving. Val went back inside the lagoon and went down to see the Mosasaur in the tank. Ivy and Iris opened the basket and looks at Mosasaur. The Mosasaur saw them and swam closer. Val's blue eyes meet the Mosasaur's yellow green eyes. Val puts her hand on the glass while the Mosasaur places her muzzle in the glass too. Iris chirps before grabbing Val's ocarina and gives it to her. Smiling, Val took it and started playing. The Mosasaur listens to her music, once Val was finished. The Mosasaur pointed her snout at the surface. Val realized that the Mosasaur's is saying, _Come to the surface_. Val picked up her basket and headed back upstairs. Once she did, she went to the platform, where Tiffany the woman announcer was, and then the Mosasaur came out of the water, and then she looks at Val. Val noticed that the Mosasaur is saying, _Come swimming with me._

Val removes her scarf, necklace, beanie hat and sandals before jumping in the water. Ivy and Iris watched Val swimming over to the Mosasaur, as she did; she touches her scales then stroking it gently. The Mosasaur rumbles happily, as she lets Val get on her back and once she did. The Mosasaur swam around the lagoon. Ivy and Iris watches them in awe as the Mosasaur dives underwater and Val holds her breathe. They swam down and saw a janitor cleaning the floor. He looks at the tank for a moment before his eyes widen in shock when he saw a little girl riding on the Mosasaur. He went to the telephone and calls the control center.

Speaking of which, Owen enters the Control Center and walked over to Claire. "So…why am I called here?" Owen asked. He still doesn't know why he was called here.

"You're fully aware about your niece, Valentina, became the new attraction in the park, right?" Claire said.

Owen raises an eyebrow, "I'm fully aware."

"Well, Mr. Masrani wants to meet your niece and assets next week." She said.

"Wait," Owen interrupted, "Why does he want to meet them?"

"He wants to meet them because he's curious on how did Valentina befriended with Rexy and the Indominus Rex Sisters." Owen was about to reply when he heard a phone ringing. Lowery answered it, setting it into speaker mode, "Hello?"

 _"Excuse me is Ms. Dearing is there?" a man asked full of shock._

Claire answered, "Yes, I'm here. What's seems to be the problem?"

 _"I was cleaning the stage downstairs in the lagoon, when suddenly, I saw a little girl swimming with the Mosasaur!"_

"What?!" everyone in the room exclaims.

"Vivian, check the camera on the lagoon." Claire ordered in shock.

Vivian did as she was told, as she did, they saw Val swimming with Mosasaur, with a big grin. "Well, would you look at that?" Lowery mutters in amazement. "She's swimming with her." Vivian added in awe.

"But the Mosasaur doesn't let anyone swim with her when she was just a baby." Claire said.

"Except for her," Owen said with a smile, "I'm going to pick her up from the lagoon." He walks to the elevator.

"I'm gonna come too." Claire said, walking over to the elevator. "I need to see assets if they're alright." Owen shrugs as the two went to the elevator. The two rushed over to the Mosasaur lagoon but they didn't know that Val continues swimming with the Mosasaur. Then the Mosasaur dives down and picks up Val on her back making her smile. "I gonna call you Mona after the painting called Mona Lisa." Val said. Mona the Mosasaur grunts in agreement as she continues swimming with Val on her back. Just then Owen came with Claire. Owen and Claire were amazed to see them in sync.

"Val!" Owen calls.

"Huh?" Val looks at him, "Hi Uncle Owen! I made a new friend! Her name is Mona! I name her after the painting of Mona Lisa!"

"That's amazing!" Owen yells with a smile. He turns to Claire with a grin, "She learns it from me."

Claire rolled her eyes at him and saw Ivy and Iris watching Val and Mona, swimming in the waters, curiously. "Well, at least the two assets are okay." She mutters.

Owen chuckles then has an idea, "I think I have an idea that would make the public's mind blow." He said with a grin. Claire just looks at him.

A few hours later at the Mosasaur Lagoon, the tourists were all in their seats, wanted to see the Mosasaur. Tiffany came into view, "Ladies and Gentlemen, I want you all to meet a very special guest, you all know and saw her at the T-Rex Kingdom with Rexy, Valentina Rosalina Grady." On the platform, Val was wearing a blue wetsuit. She waves at the audience with a smile. Some of the people, who saw her in the T. Rex paddock, cheers for her while the others just watch in awe. "Alright, Val, show them what you can do."

Valentina nodded before jumping in the water and didn't resurface. Everyone gasps in shock as they watch. There was a dead silence for a few minutes until Mona exploded out of the water with Val on her back. Mona let a loud roar before diving back on the water with Val on her back. The water splashed everyone. They all cheered in amazement and shock to see a Mosasaur letting a little girl ride on her. The seats lowered themselves so the audience can see the aquarium. Everyone saw Val riding on Mona's back, while she swims gracefully. Val waves at them under water. The audiences all cheered, clapped their hands, and most people waved back at Val in the aquarium. They took pictures and record videos of Val and Mona.

Watching from the entrance was Owen, holding a basket with Ivy and Iris peeking out to watch Val in awe, and Claire. "See? I told you their minds will be blown." Owen grins, watching his niece swimming with Mona. Claire rolled her eyes but smiled, knowing that Jurassic World is getting more popular thanks to Val. She wonders if Val might work here in the future.

Watching from the entrance is Owen, holding a basket with Ivy and Iris peeking out to watch Val in awe, and Claire. "See? I told you their minds will be blown." Owen grins, watching his niece swimming with Mona. Claire rolled her eyes but smiled, knowing that Jurassic World is getting more popular thanks to Val. She wonders if Val might work here in the future.


	6. Flying with Pteranodon and Dimorphodon

**Chapter 6: Flying with Pteranodon and Dimorphodon**

Three days past and Valentina became a superstar in Jurassic World. Whenever she and her uncle Owen went to the park, bunch of people a. k. a Valentina's fans swarmed around them asking Valentina for her autograph or picture. Valentina wasn't comfortable with humans, except Owen and Barry; she prefers to be with Rexy, Mona, Owen's Raptors, Ivy and Iris. Everyone calls her Dinosaur girl, Dino Princess, or the Dinosaur whisper. Valentina always feels embarrassed when she got those nicknames and many praising. Ivy and Iris had another growth spurt, they are now reaching to Owen's elbow, and Iris was a bit shorter than Ivy. Claire has to make sure the paddock of Ivy and Iris was big enough for them to roam around and has enough space too.

Outside of Owen's bungalow, Owen, wearing a badge shirt and brown pants, was fixing his motorbike while Valentina plays dinosaur space ranger with Ivy and Iris.

"One step for Dinosaur." Val said, ring a spacesuit costume, "One giant leap for Dinosaur kind." Val made a small leap. Ivy and Iris were wearing antenna head bands, Ivy's has two white crescent moons and Iris's are yellow stars. They tilted their heads curiously at Val before jumping around. Owen watches them with a smile, as Val and the two hybrids runs around the cloth line, with white blankets and their clothes, hanging. Then a car parks and out came Claire. "Hey Claire! What brings you in my bungalow?"

"Well, Owen, I'm here to talk to your niece." She said.

"You do realize she has a name, right?" Owen stands up.

Claire sighs, "I'm just here to tell Valentina about Mr. Masrani wants to meet her." she said, "So where is she?"

Owen points at the cloth lines, "She's behind the white blankets playing with Ivy and Iris." He said.

Claire walks over to the cloth line, "Valentina." Claire removes the blanket to revile Ivy, wearing her antennas, who roars at her. Claire screams while stumbles backwards. Owen laughs at the scene, he was laughing so hard his eyes were watering.

"HAHAHA! Oh man! That was priceless!" Owen laughs.

Claire glares at him, "Not funny." She said.

"It was a little funny."

Then Val and Iris, wearing her antennas, came out from the other blanket, "Hi Ms. Dearing." Val greeted, "I'm sorry that Ivy scared you."

Claire clears her throat. "It's alright." She said. "Well, as you already heard our conversation, you are going to meet Mr. Masrani at Friday 7: 00 pm sharp."

"Where will they meet?" Owen asked.

"At Jurassic World's hotel dining room." Claire said, "Make sure you were something fancy."

"Okay." Val said. "I can wear my red dress."

Claire smiles as she went back to her car. "Hey! Am I invited?" Owen calls.

"Yes, but you have to wear something nice." Claire calls back before getting in her car and drives away. Owen, Valentina and the two hybrids watched as Claire's car leaves.

"Well, that was interesting." Owen mutters before looking at his niece, "Do you want to go the park?"

Valentina nodded with a smile and she went inside to change. Ivy and Iris shook their heads making their headbands fall off. Valentina came out wearing a long sleeve orange shirt, brown shorts and boots. She has her satchel with her items inside. Owen gets on his jeep with Valentina on the front while Ivy and Iris sits on the back. As Owen drives the jeep to the park, they went to the Aviary. Owen carries Valentina inside with Ivy and Iris, they use the back door so no one can see them. Valentina was awed when she saw many Pteranodon and Dimorphodon.

"Wow! There so many!" Valentina smiled.

"Yup there's about…" Owen counted his fingers, "I forgot." Valentina giggles as they look at the Pteranodon and Dimorphodon inside the Aviary. Ivy and Iris looked around for any signs of danger or Hoskins. Suddenly, Owen's cell phone rang, "Hello?"

 _"Owen!" Barry voice exclaims, "The girls are getting crazy! We need you here quick!"_

"Hold them off! I'll be there!" Owen closes his cell phone. "Val, I'll be right back. Okay? So stay here and don't talk to strangers!"

With that said, Owen runs to the exit to stop his Raptors. Val the two hybrids blinked and look at the window to see a Dimorphodon staring at them. They blinked and the Dimorphodon blinks back. Valentina puts her hand on the window and the Dimorphodon puts her snout on it. Val giggles as the Dimorphodon squawks at her happily. Then Ivy smelled something and snarls, Val notices that snarl it means Vic is here.

Panic, Val and the two hybrids tried to find a hiding spot. The Dimorphodon squawked at them and gestured them to follow her. Val realized that the Dimorphodon is saying: _Follow me_. They follow her and found the door that can let them in the paddock. Without any choice, Val tried to open the door but it was too heavy. Ivy and Iris helped her, they can open doors now, as they pull the door opens. They went in and close the door. They hide in the undergrowth, Ivy and Iris stayed in front while Val stayed behind Ivy. Val was worried about Ivy and Iris because their scales are white, she prays that a miracle can happen, and then she felt Iris nudging her. Val opens her eyes and gasp to see Iris camouflage along with Ivy, this must be one of the genes inside of them. Val smiles happily, as they waited for Hoskins to leave. They waited for a minute until the Dimorphodon squawks at them saying the cost is clear. The three females got out of their hiding spot, Ivy and Iris changed back to their original color. Val hugs the Dimorphodon with a smile. The Dimorphodon sniffs at her before nuzzling her. As they let go, the Dimorphodon leads them to a big clearing where many Pteranodons and Dimorphodons are. The Dimorphodon squawks and shrieks at Pteranodons and Dimorphodons. They all look at Val and the two hybrids curiously, wondering why she's here. Val took out her ocarina and started playing a beautiful music. Pteranodons and Dimorphodons were surprise but soon calms down as they listen to the beautiful music. Ivy and Iris curled into a ball and Valentina leans at Ivy. The Dimorphodon laid her head on Valentina's lap to hear the music closer. All the Pteranodons and Dimorphodons nested themselves to enjoy the music. Then Tourists came and saw Val playing her ocarina and was surrounded by dinosaurs. They all video and took pictures. The security guard saw this and contact Claire.

* * *

At the Raptor paddock, Owen was able to calm down the girls, turns out they were worried for Valentina and the hybrids. Then his phone rang and he answered, "Let me guess? My niece is the paddock?" he asked Claire.

 _"How did you-"_

"I know my niece." Owen said before closing his phone before getting on his jeep. Owen drives to Aviary, as he parks, he gets out and enters. Once he did, he saw many people taking pictures and videos. He could see Val playing her ocarina while leaning at Ivy with a Dimorphodon on her lap. She was surrounded by Pteranodons and Dimorphodons who were listening to her song or sleeping. As she finished the Pteranodons and Dimorphodons got up and took off except for the Dimorphodon on her lap.

"I'll name you Dixie." Valentina strokes Dixie's head. Dixie croons enjoying the touch. Then a Pteranodon landed next to Valentina and nudges her. Valentina strokes her head. "I'll name Polly."

Polly and Dixie tilted their heads before taking off. Smiling, Valentina gets up followed by Ivy and Iris. Valentina saw her Uncle and went to the door followed by Ivy and Iris. As they got out there, Ivy and Iris opens the door and pushes it to revile a smiling Owen. Valentina went over to Owen as she was picked up.

"Hoskins was looking for you?" Owen asked.

Val nodded and hugs his neck, "He's scary, Uncle Owen." She whispers.

"I know but your brave girl." Owen whispers, he could feel Valentina breathing gently, she fell asleep. Owen smiles as he locks the door. He looks at Ivy and Iris, looking at him. "Come on." He said gently as he went to the exit. Ivy and Iris followed him. Watching them is Polly and Dixie, they watch as Owen takes his girls home. They croon before taking off.


	7. Singing with the Dinosaurs

**Gabriel, please what are your predacons' abilities? Can they breathe fire or poison? MMM, I agree with a female bird for the Wounded Bird and I hope you have more ideas.**

* * *

 **Chapter 7: Singing with the Dinosaurs**

Owen carries a sleeping Val in his arms while Ivy and Iris trotted beside him. They were heading home when Owen notices Barry coming their way. "Owen." Barry whispers, trying not to wake up Val, "Claire is calling you to go to the Control room."

"Why?" Owen asked quietly.

"Claire said that Mr. Masrani wants to speak with you in the computer about Val and Ivy and Iris." Barry whispers.

Owen nodded, "Alright, but can you take Val home along with Ivy and Iris, please?" he whispers.

Barry nodded, as Owen handed Val over to Barry, he looks at Ivy and Iris, who were staring at him. "Listen to Barry alright?" Ivy and Iris just blinked before walking over to Barry. The trio went home while Owen went to the control room. As he got there he saw Claire talking with Mr. Masrani in the screen while everyone works on the security. Then Owen came in.

"Ah! Owen." Mr. Masrani smiled.

"Hey." Owen greeted, "So… I hear that you want to talk to me."

"Uh, yes, I would like to thank you for having such a wonderful niece." Mr. Masrani said.

"Thanks, I guess" Owen said, "So, is there anything else?"

"Yes, since Val doesn't have any education. I decided to hire the best teachers for Valentina." He explains, "Valentina will study at her new classroom near the visitor center. But for now she will study at the lab, once her new classroom is finish." He smiles, "I can't wait to meet your niece, Owen."

Owen nodded, "Okay, well I should help Val to get ready." He said before leaving. He went to his bungalow. He saw Barry was outside, sitting on the porch. He put Val on her bed with Ivy and Iris sleeping on the floor. Then he saw Owen coming.

"So, what did they want to talk about?" Barry asked.

"Mr. Masrani wants me to come along on Friday night with Val and Ivy and Iris."

Barry nodded, "Val is in bed along with Ivy and Iris."

"Thanks Barry." Owen said.

Barry nodded with a smile before leaving, as Owen went inside, he went to Valentina's room. He opens the door slightly and he saw his little girl sleeping peacefully holding Honey, happily. Ivy and Iris were curled up in to a ball. He went inside before sitting next to Val. He looks at her with a smile, remembering when he was young his brother, Oscar, would tell him made up stories. Oscar was there for Owen and their Mom since their Dad left them, when Owen was only six. Oscar has to take the responsibility for Owen and their mother, making him Owen's hero. Sighing, Owen looks at Val before getting up. He then saw Ivy looking at him with Iris sleeping on her back.

"Ivy when Val wakes up, tell her we're going out tonight. I want to show her something." Owen whispers. Surprisingly, Ivy nodded before going back sleep. Smiling, Owen went to his room to wear his usual clothes. He then looks at a picture frame of him, when he was eight, and Oscar, as a ten year old. They were holding each other's shoulders grinning like idiots. Owen smiled. He and his brother were always together. Oh how he misses him. Owen looks at the clock to see it was almost dark.

"Well, gotta get packing." Owen mutters as he went to the kitchen.

Few hours later, it was already dark. Val woke up and Ivy told her about going somewhere. Val changed her clothes. She wears a long sleeve t-shirt, brown pants and boots with a big jacket. She puts on her hat, necklace, whistle and scarf on, before getting her satchel with her ocarina and some of her things including Honey. The three females went outside to see Owen on his motorbike with a big bag on his back.

"Come on, Val. I want to show you something." Owen said.

Val nodded as Owen picks up his niece and puts her helmet on. She sits on the front. Ivy and Iris can follow them due to the fact they raptors blood in their veins. As Owen drove his motorbike, while Ivy and Iris followed, to the jungle.

Owen parks his motorbike near a tree, before laying a blanket on the grassy floor. The four sat down and looked at the herbivores on top of the hill. Ivy and Iris watches the plant eating dinosaurs hungrily but due to the fact they already ate they just sit back and relax. The field was filled with herbivorous dinosaurs are: Apatosaurus, Triceratops, Stegosaurus, Parasaurolophus, Ankylosaurus, Pachycephalosaurus and Gallimimus.

"They're moving together." Val whispered holding Honey as she watches the heard of plant eating dinosaurs.

"Yeah," Owen whispers back.

"Uncle Owen?" Val asked.

"Yes?"

"Are mad at my daddy for not telling you about me?"

"No." Owen said, "I'm not mad, after all he is my hero."

Val looks at him curiously, "Really?"

Owen nodded, "When I was six our dad left us. I don't know why but he left. Oscar took care of me and our mom. He was there for me when I hurt myself or I got bullied. He was there to protect me." Owen said, "And wanted to thank him for everything he's done but now that he's gone, leaving you alone. I wanted to make it things up by watching over you always, as thank you to Oscar."

Val nodded smiled sadly before lying by his side, "Uncle Owen?" she whispers.

"Yeah?"

"You're the best Uncle ever." Val whispers with a smile.

Owen looks at his niece before smiling as he hugs her close. Then they saw the herds of all the herbivores circling around them. Ivy and Iris remain sited, not wanting to cause a fight. Val took out her ocarina and started playing a beautiful lullaby. The herbivores were listening before making a weird sound, like they were singing. Owen was amazed, he heard about dinosaur mating calls but this, this just beautiful to listen. Ivy and Iris soon joined in making their own sounds. The music was heard from miles. Blue and her sisters heard the song all the way to their paddock and started making weird sounds. Rexy also heard the song and sang along. Mona also heard it too and she sang it beneath the waters. In the Aviary, Pteranodon and Dimorphodon also sang in their paddock along with the others.

The song was heard in the hotels and the streets. All the tourists heard the weird song and recorded it. Everyone was amazed. Even at the control room, who was watching Val and the others on the security cameras, Lowery recorded the song for his new ringtone. Vivian just listens with a smile thinking it was the most beautiful song she had ever heard along with the others. Claire also listens. The song was beautiful yet sad. She felt a tear coming from her eye as she took out her phone and look at a picture of her sister, Karen, and her nephews, Zach and Gray. Claire didn't see them for three or four years, it's actually seven years, so she decided to make it up to them.

She calls her sister. Her phone rang until a female voice answered. "Hello?"

"Karen…" Claire said, whipping the tear away.

"Claire?"

"How would Zach and Gray like to come in Jurassic World as VIPs?" Claire asked with a small smile. Meanwhile, Val finished her song along with the dinosaurs before cuddling with her uncle's side.

"Val? How did you do that?" Owen asked.

"Music can make everyone happy." That was Val's only answer before sleeping along with the dinosaurs. Owen just looks at her before sleeping holding her tight, like a shield to protect her from danger. But he didn't that there's someone wanting little Val's gift.

Somewhere in an island with a dormant volcano, there was a hidden base with many men guarding it with guns. In a dark room there was man about twenty eight years old, pale skin and brown hair and eyes. He was sitting on a chair looking at the computer on his desk. Then he had a voice message.

The man answered, "Marco? What is your report?"

"Sir, I infiltrate the park but I couldn't go near the lab." Marco said.

"Was there any new _attraction_ in the park they created?"

"No, but I did heard this." Marco said before playing the song of Val's ocarina and the dinosaurs singing.

"Marco? How did you find this?" the man asked in shock.

"When I was walking, I heard the song coming from the jungle and all the paddocks." He answered, "Sir? Is the gifted one here?"

The man listens the song before grinning darkly, "Yes, the gifted child id there." He said, "Marko, I want you to find the child and send me the child's picture so we can pay the child's parents…a little **_visit_**." he said the last part darkly.

"Sir, yes, sir!" Marco said before turning off his communicator. The man looks at a picture of him as a teen with a girl with dark brown hair and eyes. She was very beautiful and was wearing a red scarf wrapped around her neck. "Well, Alma, it looks like you didn't hide your child v


	8. Playing with new friends

**Gabriel, can you explain about your Galatrias' powers? I need to understand carefully please reply back.**

* * *

 **Chapter 8: Playing with new friends**

Next morning, Owen, Val and Hybrids woke up. They all ate their breakfast in the field, watching the herbivores eat the grass. Owen made sure that he had extra meat for Ivy and Iris.

Once they finished, they all went home. As they got home, Owen and Valentina took a bath except for Ivy and Iris, they licked themselves clean. Once they finished they put on their clothes. Owen was wearing his usual clothes while Valentina wears a red sundress with black leggings. She put on her beanie hat, whistle, necklace, a red satchel and scarf before going to the Raptor Paddock.

When they got there, they saw Barry watching Blue and her sisters eating a cow, which they kill, on top of the rails. Barry heard a motorbike parked, he turns around to see Owen getting off of his motorbike while picking up his niece. Ivy and Iris went to the gate. The raptors were excitingly waited for them to enter.

"Alright, alright, hold your horses." Owen said, holding Val in his arms.

Once he opens the gates, the two hybrids entered. They were greeted by the Raptors and they offered the two a, half eaten, cow and they ate it. Owen place Val down. She enters and Blue trotted over to Val and nuzzled her favorite little girl. Blue likes Val, as a daughter, along with Ivy and Iris, and she and her sisters will tear anyone apart, limb from limb, if they dare to hurt her.

"Owen, last night did Val make friends with an herbivore?" Barry asked, coming down the rails.

"Yup, all of them," Owen answered, "I'm telling ya, she's a natural with dinosaurs."

"Yeah, I can tell." Barry said looking at Val, being nuzzled by Echo and Charlie.

In a few hours, the raptors played with Val and the two hybrids in a game of tag. Val was getting tired due to the fact she's not a fast runner. Owen carries her to the park with Ivy and Iris trotted by his side.

"Hey, Val?" Val looks at her uncle, "Do ya want to take a ride at the Gyrospheres?"

Val smiles and nodded. Owen chuckles before taking his niece to the Gyrosphere. Owen was able to sneak past the crowd with the little females and put them in a four seated gyrosphere. If Val goes out in public, her fans might go crazy for her. Then Owen's cell phone rang. He grabs it before answering, "Hello?"

 _"Owen!" Claire's voice was full of worried._

"Claire is there something wrong?" Owen asked. He has a bad feeling about this.

 _"Yes!" she exclaims, "A juvenile Dilophosaurus escaped from her paddock and she's roaming around. We need your help us to contain her back before she kills anybody."_

"I'm on my way!" Owen said, before closing his phone and looks at his niece, "Val, I'm needed somewhere so I won't be tagging along in the gyrosphere."

"Okay…" Val looks at the ground sadly.

"But I'll be back." Owen said, "I promise and besides you have Ivy and Iris"

Val smiles and nodded. Owen closed the gyrosphere's door, Val drives the joystick that controls the gyrosphere, and rolls out with Ivy and Iris with her. Owen left to the control center.

* * *

At the control room, everyone was searching for the juvenile Dilophosaurus. That sneaky dinosaur was able to squeeze out from the bars due to her small size. Claire looks at the screen full of worried. "Have checked the river bank?" Claire asked Vivian.

"There's a search group. They're still looking for the juvenile." Vivian said, typing something in the keyboard.

"Keep looking." Claire said, "We have to find her before it kills anyone." Just then Owen enters the room and went over to Claire, "Did you find her yet?" he asked.

Claire shook her head, "No we're still looking."

"How did she get out anyway?" Owen asked.

"She was able to get out because one of the gates of the paddock was big enough for her to squeeze out." Claire said.

Lowery then found something, "Guys! I found her!" he said. Everyone looks at him, "Where is she?" Owen asked. Lowery looks at them, "She's near the forest where the gyrospheres are."

"We have to close it for a while to make sure not to cause a panicked." Claire said.

Then there was a beeping. Vivian checks on it and said, "There's a storm coming this way."

"Well, at least you don't have to close the gyrosphere." Owen said.

"Send a message to all the workers about the storm." Claire ordered. Everyone nodded and did what they are told.

* * *

Meanwhile, Val, driving the gyrosphere, was smiling as she past many herbivores. Ivy and Iris watched them boringly, wanting to get out of the gyrosphere and run in the field. They barked a whining saying they wanted to get out.

"Don't wowwy, we'll find a perfect place for you girls to run." Val said, as she drives the gyrosphere to a deep forest. Once she did, she opens the door in the gyrosphere and the two hybrids got out and run around enjoying the freedom from the tiny ball like box.

Val gets out, as well as she stretched her little body. Ivy and Iris saw this and mimic her. Val giggles as she took out a bag of M&Ms and gives them, which they ate. Then they herd rustling on the undergrowth. Ivy and Iris came in front of Val and snarls at the undergrowth with their claws ready. Then a dinosaur, came out of the bushes, it was twice the size of Val and shorter than Ivy and Iris. And she has two thin crests of bone on the top of her head. She tilted her as she looks at Val with M&Ms curiously. Ivy and Iris snarled at the dinosaur as it came closer. Val went in front and put M&Ms on her hand before giving them to the dinosaur. The dinosaur then had frills coming from her neck, warning her to stand back.

"It's okay." Val whispers before giving the candies to the dinosaur.

The dinosaur let her frills down before sniffing at the candies. She hesitated but she eats the candies, without eating Val's hand. Once she finished, the dinosaur nuzzled her head on Val's hand. "I'll call you Dahna." Val said.

As Dahna lets go, Ivy and Iris went to her and they all sniffed at each other. Then there was a computerize voice came from the gyrosphere, " ** _Due to an incoming storm. All our exhibits are now closed. Please disembark all rides and return to the resort._** "

"I guess we have to go back." Val looks at Dahna, "But we can't let people see and it's too far to go back." Then she had an idea. Val went over to the gyrosphere and looked at the map to see a nearby enclosure. The closes one is Baryonyx, "That would be okay for us to stay until the storm clears."

Val gets on the gyrosphere along with the 3 juvenile dinosaurs before closing the door. Ivy was sitting on the back with Iris while Valentina sit in front with Dahna. "Alright here we go." Val said, as she drives the gyrosphere to the Baryonyx enclosure.

* * *

At the Control room, everyone was checking to see if everyone was at the hotel or in a restaurant. "Is everyone secured?" Claire asked.

"Yup and we can search for the juvenile Dilophosaurus later after the storm clears." Lowery said.

"Can you check gyrosphere 581? My niece and the hybrids are there." Owen asked, worriedly. He doesn't want Val to get hurt otherwise he's hurt.

Lowery checks on it and shows the image in the screen, "They're too far to come back to the park." He said, "But there is a nearby enclosure that they can stay for a while until the storm clears."

"And what paddock they might be?" Claire asked.

"The Baryonyx's enclosure."

* * *

At the Baryonyx enclosure, Vale parks the gyrosphere before opening the door and getting out along with 3 juveniles. Once they did, Val closes the door of the gyrosphere before entering the enclosure, to see no one was there. Then a thunder sounds came and heavy rain came outside. "At least we didn't get wet." Val said.

As the four younglings look around, Valentina saw two vending machines, one with snacks and the other with drinks. "Who wants a snack?"

The three juvenile barks hungrily when they heard the word snack. Val took out her wallet in her satchel and pays the vending machines and got a dozen beef jerky, Valentina opens all the beef jerky and placed them on the floor to feed three carnivores. And she ordered a bag of jellybeans.

As they ate on the floor, Dahna saw something on the glass, while chewing her beef jerky. Val, chewing jellybeans, turns around to see a female Baryonyx, looking at them in her rainy paddock. The four younglings, chewing their foods, blinked at the female Baryonyx and the female Baryonyx blinked back. Val, swallowing her jellybeans, got up and went to the glass along with Ivy, Iris and Dahna. She placed her hand on the glass and the female Baryonyx put her snout on the glass where Val's hand was.

"Hi," Valentina whispers with a cute smile. The female Baryonyx made a low grumbled, like she greeted back. Val smiled, as she puts her body in the glass and the Baryonyx placed her snout there, like they were hugging. "I'll call you Belinda."

Then there was a loud thunder making the younglings scream or shriek in surprise. They all looked at the rainy paddock of the Baryonyx. "It was just thunder." Val whispers, before sitting on the floor leaning on the glass. The three juvenile carnivores sit next to her. Ivy was on her left, Iris was on the right and Dahna lies down on Val's lap. Then the four in a half year old took her ocarina and started playing a beautiful music. The female Baryonyx listens to the music while the three juvenile carnivores sway their heads, following the beat. Val continued to play and the carnivores began to feel sleepy, the female Baryonyx went over to the trees that were near the glass before nesting herself, keeping her dry on the rain and fell asleep. Ivy, Iris and Dahna were fast asleep, while listening to the music. As Val finished she put her ocarina away before letting out a cute yawn, "Nappy time." She mumbles before going to sleep.

* * *

In a few hours it was already noon, the storm past and everyone went out but stayed in the park because the jungle was full of mud. Owen was with a search team looking for the juvenile Dilophosaurus. Meanwhile, Val and her friends were in Belinda's paddock, playing in the mud. Val was partnered with Dahna while Ivy partnered with her sister. The four young ones throw mud at each others, laughing and shrieking happily. Belinda watches them, making sure they won't slip or fall.

"How hard it is to find a baby Dilophosaurus?" a man asked, holding a tranquilizer gun.

"Don't know." Owen mutters, holding his tranquilizer gun.

The group was at the Baryonyx paddock, they heard a loud laughing and roars, "Val?" Owen whispers. The group went to the entrance to see Val's gyrosphere parked near the entrance. As the group enters the enclosure, their mouth drops. They saw Val inside the paddock with Ivy, Iris and Dahna playing with mud balls while Belinda watches the. "Well, we found the Dilophosaurus." Owen said.

The group nodded in shock thinking on how does Val gets in every paddock on the park. Val, covered in mud, saw them and waves at them "Hi!" she yells before laughing as she throws a mud ball at Ivy. Owen took out his phone and calls Claire. "Hello?"

"Claire, we found the juvenile."

"That's great! Where is she?"

"She's in the Baryonyx paddock with my niece and the Indominus Sisters." Owen answered looking at four playful younglings.

"How did they-"

"I have no idea." Owen cuts her off.

"Well, just bring her back in the paddock."

Owen nodded before closing his phone. The group went to the door. Owen opens it then ducks just in time when a mud ball fly past him, but unfortunately it hit one of the guards. Owen snorts his laugh before looking at Val, who had a guilty face. "Sorry!" she apologized.

The guard brushed of the mud off of his face. "It's okay." He said. Belinda looks at the guards before snorting at them, not caring to eat them. Owen enters, carefully, before looking at Val, "You were here all this time?" he asked.

"Yup, I'm sorry if I made you worried." Val said.

Owen ruffles her muddy beanie hat. "It's okay." He said before picking her up. "Come on were gonna take your friend back to her home then give you and Ivy and Iris a bath."

Val nodded, as Owen carries her out with Ivy, Iris and Dahna trotted beside him.

"Bye Belinda!" Val waved.

Belinda roars a goodbye before walking away. As the group brings Dahna home, Owen brings Val and the hybrid sisters in the lake near his bungalow. The lake wasn't deep. So Val will not drown. Val jumps in followed by Ivy and Iris. The three younglings swam around the lake while Owen, sitting on the grass, watches them with a small smile before looking at the blue sky.

" _Oscar, you have an amazing little girl._ " Owen thought, with a small smile before looking at his niece, being splashed by water from Iris while Ivy swims in a lazy circle to avoid being splash by water.

* * *

Meanwhile at USA, Josh and Abby were heading home after a long cold day of work, "Phew… not good days work I'll like to say." Josh said, rubbing his hands together keeping himself warm from the cold.

Abby nodded, "I wonder how's little Val doin' in Jurassic World?" she wonders.

"Well, we know Val's gift so she might be surrounded by dinosaur love." Josh said, "Or getting licks from them." They both laugh, as they past the Mitchell's house and saw Karen Mitchell with her husband and their sons.

"Howdy partners!" the two siblings greeted them.

Karen looks at them, "Hey Abby, Josh!" she greeted back.

"What are ya'll talking about?" Abby asked.

"Our Aunt Claire sent us tickets to Jurassic World as VIPs!" Gray exclaims excitingly. He

"No way!" Josh said, "Your aunt works there?"

"She's an Operations Manager." Karen said, "She's sort of the boss."

Josh whistles, "I wonder why she sent you guys tickets?" he asked.

"Does it matter?" Zach mutters.

"Uh, yeah," Abby said, "That place became the top best theme park in the world."

"Well, why don't you guys go?" Mr. Mitchell asked.

"We can't because we have worked to do." Josh answered.

"Well, Zach and Gray should start packing so they can get ready for their trip," Karen said, "They'll go there in a few months."

The Starious siblings nodded, "Oh and if you see a little girl name Valentina Rosalina Grady, give us big hello." Josh said.

"Wait," Gray interrupted, "Whose Valentina?"

"She's a little girl that I used to babysit her." Abby said, "And now she's living with her Uncle, who works there."

"Why?" Zach asked.

"Because her parents died in a car accident and he's her only family she got left." Josh answered.

The Mitchell family felt pity for the little girl. Karen and Scott remember the news of two couples' death and it was Val's parents. "We'll greet her for you, guys." Gray said.

The Starious siblings smiled at them, "Well, we should better get going before we get snowed in." Abby said.

"Take care ya'll." Josh waved, before leaving along with his sister. Mitchell family waved before going inside helping Zach and Gray packing their things to go to Jurassic World.

The Starious siblings entered their home and relax a bit. Then they heard beeping. Josh took out badge that has a green hourglass. Then a hologram of an old man wearing a red Hawaiian shirt with light flowers and white pants appeared. " _Abby, Josh,_ " the old man spoke.

"Magister Tennyson, what can we do for you?" Josh asked.

" _I just wanted to know if Valentina is safe with her uncle._ " He answered, " _After what happen to her parents…_ " he didn't finish as he looks down sadly.

"We know, Sir, we know." Abby sighs sadly, remembering the terrible fate that Oscar and Alma just had, "She is safe with her Uncle at Jurassic World."

" _I hope so,_ " Max sighs, " _We need her to be safe at all times. After all she is the last royal Galatria in the entire universe._ "

Galatrias are known to be powerful race of aliens. They have different colored hairs and eyes to show their elements. They can control elements and they know magic. They never use their powers for evil but for good. They help others and have gentle hearts. But they were all gone by Monstrums. Terrible Giant aliens, they know dark magic and their fighting skills are brutal and vial. They didn't know what happen to them but one escape. And that Galatria was female and her name is Aretha. She is the princess while her brother Andreus is the king. She came to earth during the Middle Age. She was rescued by secret organizations. She was safe and she married to a human and gave birth to her daughter. The royal half-blood galatria's are always females since they married a human male. And Val is the royal child with amazing abilities yet to uncover.

"Will do, Sir," Josh said.

" _Also, make sure Valentina doesn't come across to any bad people._ " Max added, " _If they discover Valentina shed a single tear on a major injured human. She can give those people powers. After all, Alma injected her with a serum that can give powers by a single tear._ "

It's true, Alma was once a scientists. She had two friends by her side. She didn't have any Galatria powers since she was a skip generation. But she doesn't mind. She did inherit super intelligent. She created a serum that can give people inhuman abilities. But the problem is there were bad people after them and they had no choice but to hide and keep their inventions hidden. Alma hid hers in her daughter to keep her safe.

The Starious nodded and Max turns off and the two siblings get ready for their works tomorrow.

* * *

 **I won't be able to upload since my grandmother dies. I have to go to my dad's home and I will have trouble to upload since there is no wifi but my sister will bring pocket wifi.**


	9. School, Amber and Dinosaurs

**Chapter 9: School, Amber and Dinosaurs**

Tonight, it was time to meet Simon Masrani, the CEO of the Corporation and founder of two of its subsidiaries Jurassic World and Masrani Energy. And tonight, Val is going to meet him with her uncle and the hybrids. They went over to the Jurassic World Hotel's dining room, Val, wearing her red dress with a white ribbon tied in her waist and red shoes with white socks, was walking with Owen, wearing a blue sweater and brown pants and black shoes. The two hybrids were there too and also wearing something fancy. Ivy has a black ribbon tied on her tail while Iris has pink ribbon on her neck. The four entered the dining room, the waiters and waitresses were nervous, because there are two carnivorous hybrids in the room. Luckily, the dining room was booked for Simon so the public won't see Ivy and Iris. When they saw Simon, they sit down, except for Ivy and Iris the two hybrids sat on the floor.

"Ah, so you're Valentina." Simon smiles, "It is nice to finally meet you."

"It's nice to meet you too, Mw. Maswani." Val smiled.

"So…." Owen began, "What do you want with Val?"

Simon looks at him, "Well, Valentina is making the park more famous because of her bonding with all the dinosaurs." He said, "And I was wondering if she likes to become the parks first ever Dinosaur Whisper." Owen and Val's eyes widen in shock, "But since she is still young, Valentina would be taking private lessons. Her new school isn't finish yet but she will study at the lab. I hired the best teachers for her since she is really smart for her age."

"Okay, when will she start her schooling?" Owen asked.

"Her school starts next week Monday. When her classroom is finished, she will go there from now on." Simon said. "So do you accept?"

Owen thought for amount. Val does need a good education and also she can learn better than him. Val did told him that she was always homeschooled and since it's private lessons, then she'll be safe from her crazy fans. Owen looks at Val, "What do you think?" Val thinks about it before nodding. Owen nodded slightly before looking at Simon, "Alright, I accept." Owen said.

Simon smiles, "Wonderful!" he said before giving Owen papers, "I need your permits and she'll be ready for next Monday." He said holding a pen.

Owen took the pen before reading the paper, as he finished, he signed it. Owen gives the paper to Simon. "Thank you for your cooperation, Owen." Simon said, before clapping his hands. Then a waiter, with orange juice and whine, and a waitress, with a cart of food, came. They gave Simon, Owen and Val spaghetti and the two hybrids raw meat. As the waiter pours the whine for Owen and Simon and the juice for Val, Simon lifted his glass, "Cheers for the Valentina's future." He said. With that said, the three cheered their glass, while Ivy and Iris eat, before eating.

Time past and it was already Monday, Val woke early along with Ivy and Iris. They went to the kitchen and Val started making bacons and eggs with toasts. She microwave two pork legs before feeding them to the two hybrids, before eating. Once they finished and Val puts Owen's breakfast, they went to Val's room. Val was wearing a red, short sleeve, dress, brown boots, and a white jacket. She puts on her accessories and her pink backpack, with all of her school supplies that was given from Simon, as she finished. They heard Owen coming to her room, full dressed while eating toast, "Ready to go?" he asked before taking another bite. Val nodded, as they went to the jeep and getting on, and went to the lab.

As they got to the building, they went in then to the elevator. Inside the elevator, group of scientists were huddled up on one corner of the elevator, shivering in fear, while Owen was carrying Val, with Ivy and Iris were by his side, were on the other corner. Iris looks at the scientists, who were eyeing at her nervously, before _smiling_ , showing her razor sharp teeth. The elevator reach the main floor and as it opens its doors, the group of scientists were running away, while screaming in fear, leaving Owen, Val, Ivy and Iris, who was still showing her teethes.

"Note to self, never let Iris smile." Owen mumbles, before entering the lab. Ivy and Iris followed him. They reach to a creation lab where Claire and Wu were waiting for them, with a computer screen in the wall, a scanner/printer on the table below the screen also a small desk with a chair in front of them.

"You're here." Claire said.

Owen puts Val down, "Yup and right on time."

Wu nodded and looks at Val, "Val sit here please." he said gesturing the chair. Val nodded and sits down, with Ivy and Iris in different side of the desk. Then someone appeared in the screen, it was a woman about 29 years old, blond hair and green eyes. Behind her is a whiteboard.

" _Hello there._ " She said, " _I am Sandra Heloise, I'll be your history teacher of American history._ "

"Okay," Val said before getting her pencil and notebook. Sandra started teaching her about the lesson. Ivy and Iris were taking a nap completely bored on listening to this lesson. Owen went to his work on the raptor paddock. Claire and Wu keep an eye on Val, watching her in fascination as she resisted the lesson perfectly. When Sandra finished she logs out and a black man with black hair and eyes name Ayo Amare, he was teaching Val Africa's animals and history. Ivy and Iris were playing a paper ball, which they made, and toss it to each other. Then after Ayo finished it was recess. Val put away her things before going to Wu followed by Ivy and Iris, "The cafeteria is on the second floor and there's already food for you and Ivy and Iris. Class will start in an hour." He said. Val nodded and went to the elevator along with Ivy and Iris.

* * *

Meanwhile at the Raptor paddock, Owen was watching his Raptors eating a cow, which they kill, viciously. Today, Blue and her sisters are very angry because Owen sends their favorite little girl to school. They don't know what school is but all they know that Val will spend less time with them. "They seem angry." Barry said walking over to him.

Owen looks at him, "They're mad because I sent Val to school and they won't have much fun." He said, looking at his Raptors. Blue glares at her Alpha before eating the cow's leg. The Raptors can only be happy and calm if Val was here along with Ivy and Iris.

* * *

Val was eating a salad, on the table, while Ivy and Iris eat raw beef, on the floor. Some scientists that were taking their break were very nervous because there were two hybrid carnivores here. While they eat, Simon came, "Hi Mw. Maswani." Val greeted.

Simon smiles at her before sitting on the other side of the table, "Valentina, do have any plans for tomorrow?" he asked.

"I have class tomowwow." She answered. "Why?"

"Well, I was wondering if you want a field trip to the Amber mines." He said, "Do you want to join along with Ivy and Iris?"

Val thinks about before nodding, "Okay, but can we tell Uncle Owen about this?"

"But of course. We wouldn't want your uncle to be worry." He said. After Val and the hybrids finished their food, they went back to the lab followed by Simon. Once they got there, Simon told Claire and Wu about Val's field trip tomorrow, they both agreed. As Val continued to take down notes, Owen came to pick her up.

"Hey Val," Owen greeted. Val finished her work and looks at her uncle, "Hi Uncle Owen." She greeted before packing her things. Owen went over to Simon, "Mr. Masrani? What are you doing here?" he asked.

"Well, I'm here to take Valentina on a field trip in the Amber mines along with Ivy and Iris." Simon said, "And I was hoping if you agree."

Owen thinks about it before shrugging, "Sure but keep an eye on her. I don't want her to get hurt." He said.

"Wonderful! We'll leave early in the morning." Simon said. Owen nodded. Val went over to her uncle, followed by Ivy and Iris, before being picked up Val up. "See you tomowwow!" Val giggles before leaving.

"Do you want to visit blue and her sisters?" Owen asked. Val nodded while Ivy and Iris barked happily.

Blue and her sister were in their muzzles. They glared on every worker that passes them. Barry was patting Delta, who was glaring at a worker that walks past her. Then Vic came, "So… how fast they can run?" he asked.

Barry looks at him, "40, 50 if their hungry." He said. Delta glares at Vic. She really, really, I mean really hates Vic. She remembers that he was chasing little Val. The other Raptors hated him too.

"You ever open them up?" Vic asked, "See what they can do?"

"No," Barry said, eyeing at him suspiciously. Delta shows her dislike by growling and rattling her head restraint. Causing Hoskins to jump back a bit, instead of being frighten, Vic laughed at joy and to be fair so did Barry. "What do you think?" Barry asked, "Wanna take one home?"

"Hey don't joke; when I was your age, I rescued a wolf pup." Vic said, showing his story, "It was like two months old, could barely walk. Used to sleep on my bed, watch over me. My wife… she came at me with a steak knife… took a chunk out of her arm."

Barry looks at him, "Did you put him down?"

"Nah, we have unshakable bond." Vic admitted, "Just like Val and her dinosaur friends." That made the Raptors glared at him, venomously, thinking the same thing. If he puts a single finger on little Val's cute little head he will die slowly and painfully!

"And you and…uh…what's her name?"

"Delta," Barry said, slightly annoyed and angry.

"Can…can I?" Vic asked again, rather oddly for him. Barry steps back as Hoskins laid his hand on Delta's neck. Straight away, Delta hissed and growl as she thrashed about, showing much she hated him. Barry calms her down a bit and Delta allows Hoskins to stroke her neck but she glares at Hoskins.

"Oh wow," Vic whispers, with a grin.

Barry looks at him suspiciously until Owen's voice calls. "Don't you have patrolling to do, Vic?"

Barry, Hoskins and the Raptors saw Owen, holding Valentina's hand, with Ivy and Iris by his side. "Owen! The man of the hour!" Vic said, walking over to him.

Val holds her Uncle's hand tightly, nervously, as Vic went over to them. "I heard Val has schooling." He said.

Owen nodded, "Yeah and she has a field trip tomorrow." Val leans over to see the Raptors. Blue and her sisters saw Valentina and the two hybrids. They purred happily when they saw their little human girl. Val lets go of her Uncle's hand and went over to the Blue, followed by Ivy and Iris. Val puts her hand under Blue's muzzle before stroking Blue's rough scales, earning purrs from Blue.

"I miss you girls." Val whispers, with a smile.

Barry lets go of Delta, "Val, I'm gonna bring the girls in. Do you want to play with them?"

Val nodded before skipping over to the gates followed by Ivy and Iris. Barry puts the girls back inside the paddock. Blue and her sisters went inside the paddock happily. As Val and the two hybrids entered the paddock, Blue and her sisters nuzzle them lovingly, wishing them to stay here. As they let go, Val puts her bag down and they all started to play tag. Watching them in the top rails were Owen, Barry and Vic.

"You know, if the right lessons she could be the first Dinosaur Trainer." Vic suggested.

Owen glares at him, "Sorry to say, Vic, but Mr. Masrani is making Val the Dinosaur Whisper in the park. So don't even think about forcing her in taming wild animals." He said.

Vic put his arms up, "Hey, I was just suggesting that's all."

Barry joins in, "Don't force Val to do things your own way." He said, "If you did, then all the dinosaurs in the park will be angry."

It's true. Whenever Val gets scared or hurt, the dinosaurs will protect her or help her. But when someone threatens her, then all the dinosaurs will angry. "Did it happen?" Vic asked, with a hint of excitement. Owen looks at him, "It did happen few minutes ago." He said, before looking at his girls.

Vic was confused until he remembers the Raptors reaction, when he said Val. They got angry and with that reaction. Vic can't go near Val only keep an eye on her. Charlie lets Val ride on her back and she ran away from the two hyper active hybrids playfully chasing them, earning laughs and joyful barks. They all play for hours until it was time to go home. Owen carries Val while Ivy, carrying Valentina's backpack with her jaws, and Iris follows them home.

* * *

On the next day, Val was at the helicopter landing area with Ivy, Iris and Owen. She was wearing a red, sleeveless, t-shirt, brown short pants, hiking boots with white socks and a blue baseball hat with a raptor picture on it. Val has big brown backpack with supplies for her and the hybrids. Owen can't come because he has to watch the Raptors but luckily the workers there will keep an eye on her. Then the helicopter landed, the four went to the helicopter to see a man driving it and Simon sitting on the driver seat. There was a man about his early thirties. He has brown hair and blue eyes, wearing the clothes to find fossils.

"Owen, I want you to meet Johnny Seymour." Simon introduced, "He's the one that works in the amber mines."

"Hey there," Johnny greeted with a smile. Owen and Val waves at him, Ivy and Iris stared at him. Johnny was fascinated, he heard about the hybrids being raised by Val and he was amaze to see them up close.

"Come on, we'll give you the tour on the amber mine." Johnny said.

Owen helps his niece get in while Ivy and Iris hopped on. The helicopter took off, Val waves at Owen at the widow and Owen waves back. The helicopter flew to the Amber mines.

At the Amber mines, there were many workers digging up amber for Jurassic World. There were really hard to find these days because they are buried too deep. Then the helicopter landed, the workers stop and look to see Johnny gets off and helps Val. Then the workers gasp to see two hybrid dinosaurs jumping off the helicopter before following Johnny and Val.

"Here we are the amber mines." Johnny said, gesturing the mines. Val mouth drops when she saw the mines. Then a big man with black hair and green eyes came, "Johnny did you brought the guests of honor?" he asked.

Johnny chuckles, "I sure did Sam." He said, "Val, this is Sam Roland, he's my second in command."

"Hey," Sam waves at her.

Val nodded. Sam and Johnny gave Val the tour. They went inside a white tent inside were tables full of amber with mosquitoes inside. "Here is where we put the amber before sending them to the park." Johnny said.

Val looks at them in amazement while Ivy sniffs at them and Iris nibbles it with her teethes. Then they went inside the mine, wearing hard hats with flashlights, as well as Ivy and Iris.

"In the mines we collected the best amber but today the ambers are really hard to find these days." Sam said.

Val nodded. As she watches how Johnny and Sam collect amber. Ivy and Iris watch them as well until Iris saw a gecko. Licking her muzzle, Iris chases the gecko to a danger zone. Ivy was the first to notice her sister going somewhere and barked at Val. Val saw Iris running over to a tunnel. "Iris! No!" Val exclaims as she and Ivy chases Iris.

Sam and Johnny saw them running over a restricted area. "Val! Not there!" Johnny yells. Too late, the three females entered and the floor gave in causing them to fall!

"Val!" the both male yelled in fear. Val and the two hybrids screamed/shriek in fear, as they fall to the abyss. The male called for help and got their walky-talky, luckily Valentina has hers.

Meanwhile, the three females slide down on a rock slide with rocks coming at them. They screamed/shriek in fear, as they finally reach the bottom of the floor and the rocks block the entrance. They got up and Val winces in pain, she looks at her right ankle to see sprained.

"Ow…" she hissed in pain. Val sit back down and wrapped her ankle with her scarf as she did, Ivy lets Valentina to ride on her back. Then Sam called in Val's walky-talky. " _Val?! Val!? Can you hear me?!_ "

Val answered, "Yes…"

" _Are you hurt?_ " he asked.

"I have a spwain ankle."

Val could hear Johnny swearing in relief in the background, " _Val? Do you see a way out?_ "

Val turns on her helmet light to see stalagmites and a tunnel. "Thewe's a tunnel here. Maybe it can lead us somewhewe."

" _Aright, but make sure to keep your walky-talky on, okay?_ " Sam said.

Val agreed and Ivy and Iris went to the path. They walk for hours until they saw a big cave with orange or yellow light, they went inside ad saw ambers, with mosquitoes, on the walls, floor and ceilings. "Wow…" Val gasps in amazement, "What Sam and Johnny would do fow this?"

Ivy and Iris walked around until they saw a bat hanging upside down. Val took out her ocarina and started playing. The bat listens as Val finished, the bat flies off to a medium size hole near a wall and squeaks. Iris and Ivy followed the bat and climbed a rocky stairs that lead to the hole. And Iris started digging with her sharp claws, to make the hole bigger; Iris keeps digging, throwing rocks and dirt away, Ivy avoids the dust and rocks as well as Valentina. Iris kept digging until they found a medium size hole with a day light. Iris and Ivy worked together to dig the hole out. Once they did, they were at the top with rocky stairs. The two hybrids went down the stairs and went to the camp site as they did they saw all the miners plus Sam and Johnny fussing over to get in the tunnel.

"We have to get in there!" Sam said.

"If we do! Then we will be killed!" a miner said.

"Do you rather be killed by Velociraptors or the cave?" Johnny said, remembering Owen works with Raptors.

The miners froze in fear before one could answer. They heard Ivy roaring at them. They all turn and their eyes widen to see Val and the Hybrids okay. All the miners went to her and checked on her ankle. "The good news that it's not swelling but the bad news, you can't walk for a few days." Johnny said, "How did you three get out of the cave?"

"We followed a tunnel that leads us into a chambew full ambews with mosquitoes inside then we saw a medium hole and Iris started digging until we reach to the exit."

All the miners were shock to hear that, "Can you show us?" Sam asked eagerly.

Val nodded and Ivy and Iris show them the cave. As they all got there and went inside, all the workers mouths dropped in amazement to see more amber.

"Well, I'll be damned!" Sam exclaims, "This place is a gold mine!"

Johnny grins and looks at Val, riding on Ivy, and ruffles her hat, "Good job Val!" he said before turning to the workers, "Let's get to work boys!"

The workers cheered before getting their tools and started digging and cutting the ambers off the area, carefully. Val was at a tent getting her ankle bandage up while Ivy and Iris eat two geckos, which they hunt, happily. As the workers send all the ambers to the park, Simon came to pick Val up and Sam and Johnny explained everything making Simon happy.

Meanwhile at the helicopter landing platform, Owen was waiting for his niece and the two hybrids. He saw a helicopter landing and Johnny came out carrying Val with Ivy and Iris following them. Owen saw his niece with a bandage on her ankle and she was full of dirt. "Val? What happen to you?"

Val explained everything to him about the little incident and Owen sighs in relief, "Well, I'm glad you're safe." He said before picking her up, "Come on, you need a bath and thanks for watching her Johnny."

Johnny nodded before going back to the helicopter as it flies away. Owen took his niece home and gave her a bath with Ivy and Iris.

The Next day, Val was being carried by her Uncle to the lab along with Ivy and Iris. When she got cleaned up and went to visit Blue and her sisters. They saw her injured ankle and their motherly instincts kicked in and groomed her injured ankle. Blue roars dryly at Owen saying that it was his fault for leaving Val alone on the first place and Owen was silently swearing. Then Wu called Owen to come to the lab with his niece and the two hybrids for something. As they went in the creation lab, they saw eggs in each incubator.

"Owen glad you are here." Wu said, "Hi Valentina."

Val smiled and waves, "So? Why did you call us for?" Owen asked.

Then Claire came, "Well, Owen, thanks to Valentina finding many ambers. We created new species from different periods." She said.

That's the cue, one of the eggs hatched on the incubator, it almost looks like a T-Rex, but she has horns and her scales are black with red on top of her head until it reaches to her tail. Her eyes were acid green and she looks at Val, with an adorable chirp. Owen puts his niece down as she limp towards the hatchlings. Wu gave her gloves, as she holds it Wu told her the dinosaur's name. "She's a Carnotaurus Satrei."

"I'm gonna call her Carly." Val giggles as Carly licks her nose.

Then a male Veterinarian came with a strange dog came, "Wu, here's the Inostrancevia alexandri." He said.

Val puts Carly down, as Ivy and Iris sniffed at their new friend, the Veterinarian gave the Inostrancevia Alexandri to her. Val looks at grey brown fur creature, as it opens her eyes to revile yellow eyes. She looks at Val and barks at her happily. Smiling, Val scratches her ear earning happy barks.

"I'll call you Ingrid." Val giggles.

"How did you make that?" Owen pointed at Ingrid.

"We use dog DNA on her so she can be a trustful companion for her." Wu said.

"In other words we created a guard dog for Val." Claire said.

Ingrid was put down and was sniffed by Ivy, Iris and Carly. They barked and squealed before they started to chase each other happily, startling the scientist.

"Why did you make new dinosaurs?" Owen asked.

"So, Valentina can have her very own dinosaur friends." Simon said walking up to them.

"Why?"

"She is going to be a Dinosaur Whisper when she turns eighteen but she needs to get ready by taking of them." Simon said. Owen nodded slowly as he turns to his niece laughing as the four predators were pulling different scientists' pants off, scaring them as well.

"How many months will they be fully grown?" Owen asked.

"They'll reach to adulthood in few months month." Wu said.

Owen looks at him, "But some dinosaurs age the same as humans."

"We were able to make their genes to make them grow faster but their also intelligent." Claire said, "And they'll do anything to get her attention."

"What about their paddocks?" Owen asked.

"Their paddocks were prepared years ago." Simon said, "We prepared for any new dinosaurs that the miners dig up but we didn't show to public yet because the ambers were getting hard to find these days." Owen looks at him as he looks at his niece being snuggled by her dino friends. Owen thinks it is a good idea but not knowing the danger that lies ahead for his little niece.


	10. Uncle's Love

**It's a short story. But it will be important.**

* * *

 **Chapter 10: Uncle's Love**

It has been weeks since the new clone dinosaurs were created. They live at the nursery at the lab but it was separated so the carnivores won't kill each other. Ingrid lives with Val and her family. She took a liking at her new home and she would run around the filled and play sandcastle with Val. She already made a pack with Blue and her sisters. They like Ingrid when she almost bite Vic's forbidden zone. Val bonded with all the dinosaurs in the park. She would play with them or even let the tourists touch them. Simon was really pleased about his park getting more popular thanks to Val and he would always give her presents as a thank you. Val really likes to help the veterinarians. She helps sooth the dinosaurs to get their checkups and preventing them from hurting the humans when giving their daily shoats, much to veterinarians' relief. Val was getting more attention every day since she was Internets little star. Many news reports were trying to get Val's information but security was strict and didn't allow news media's go near her. Val made friends with Lowery, Vivian and the workers. She likes to listen to their stories and jokes. Ivy and Iris were now the same height as the raptors. They are really fast and yet still have the mind of a hatchling. They would run around their front yard with Val and Ingrid in a bright and sunny day but today it was a stormy day. Everyone in Jurassic World stayed indoors. It was night time so the storm might pass tomorrow. Val was at her bed with Ingrid. Her blanket covered her and Ingrid. Ivy and Iris were at the floor with a bed sheet covering them. There was flash of lighting and then came sound of loud thunder. That scared the little ones. Val hugs Ingrid close while Ivy and Iris came close to the bed. They really hate thunder. It was loud and scary. The storm won't pass till tomorrow. Val couldn't take it. She got off of her bed with Ingrid. She grabs Honey and a blanket and went out along with Ivy and Iris. Val opens the door and saw the dark halls of the bungalow. Gulping, Val went out first with Ingrid, Ivy and Iris close by. There was a loud thunder outside that made the three carnivores shriek/yelp in fear. Val just screamed a little before they made a run to Owen's room. Ivy opens the door and they all went in. they saw Owen in his bed snoring really loudly. Val gets on his bed. She places both her hands at the edge of the bed then she lifted her right leg and placed it at edge before lifting her whole body. Ivy and Iris give her Honey and her blanket. She crawls over to her uncle's side and taps his face. Owen scrunches his face before fluttering his eyes to see his scared niece's face.

He sits up and yawns. "Val?" Owen rubs his right eye with a yawn, "What's wrong?" Before Val could answer, another thunder came from outside. Val screams as she hides under her uncle's blanket. Ivy, Iris and Ingrid hide under his bed. Luckily, it was big enough to hide half of Ivy and Iris's bodies. Owen understands. Val is afraid of thunder. Removing the blanket, he was greeted by his niece silently crying. Smiling gently, Owen turns on his lamp and pats his niece's head gently. Val looks at him while sniffling.

"Don't worry." Owen spoke gently, "That thunder ain't gonna hurt ya."

Val wipes her eyes with her sleeves, "I…it won't?" she asked quietly. Owen nodded before getting out of bed before going to his drawers. There were old story books of adventures, fairy tales, and horror. He took out an Adventure book called: **_The Girl who traveled the World_** : The picture shows a beautiful female adventurer. Her hair was red as fire and her eyes were sapphire blue. The background shows the planet earth. He went back to bed and brings his niece between him and the book so they can both see.

"What's that Uncle Owen?" Val asked innocently as Owen shows her the book.

"This is story about a girl who wants to travel the world." Owen explains, "It was written by an unknown author but I can't find out who since the Author's name is only VR."

"The Authow sounds My-ste-wious." Val said.

Owen nodded, "Do you want to hear the story?" Val nodded as she snuggles close to Owen with Honey in her arms. Owen covered them with the blanket as he started reading, "Once upon a time, there was a girl name Vanessa Roxanne. She was very adventurous. She dreamed to travel the world and explore new places."

Ivy, Iris and Ingrid came out of the bed and Ivy helps Ingrid up to the bed while the two hybrids laid their heads on the bed. Owen turns to the next page, "She decided to go out and explore. She got on a ship and sailed through the vast oceans. She discovered many mysterious creatures beneath the waters. Then she landed on an island that was moving. Turns out, it was giant island turtle." Owen turns the next page to revile a picture of Vanessa sitting on the giant turtle's head. Val awed at the story and she didn't notice the thunder that came. Owen continues reading about Vanessa's adventures. She took down bandits that tried to rob her. She saves a panther cub from falling to its doom. She even helped a mysterious village that knows magic. The village was called Maysatue. It is very strange village name but it was also fascinating. That village was like an Indian tribe, making spears, arrows and other sort of things that Native American used. Vanessa also discovers there are some mysterious creatures that were lurking at each places.

Ivy, Iris and Ingrid fell asleep when Owen told about Vanessa finding a field of soft grass that was so soft that it makes excellent pillows to sleep with. As Owen almost finish the book, Val let out a cute yawn. Val looks at her with a smile.

"You already tired Val?" Owen jokingly asked.

Val shook her head sleepily, "No, Uncle Owen," Val yawns out, "Not yet I wanna know what happens next."

Owen smiles and nodded before continuing the story, "Vanessa adventure life was great. She discovered new things and people but, there was something missing in her life," Val looks at her uncle curiously. What was Vanessa missing? "She wants to share her adventure with someone she loves." Owen smiles as he turns to the next page to revile Vanessa holding hands with a male with dark brown hair and eyes. "She met a man name Alfonso. He didn't have a last name since he was an orphan. He is an adventurer like Vanessa. The two fell in love and traveled the world together. Then Alfonso proposes to her and she said yes." Owen turned to the next page to revile Alfonso and Vanessa's wedding at the Maysatue village, "There wedding was the best things in their lives but their lives got better when Vanessa discovered that she was pregnant. Alfonso was happy to hear about his child being born that they made a home in Italy so they can raise the child until she is old enough to go with them on their adventures." Owen turns the next page to revile Vanessa and Alfonso with their baby girl. She has dark brown hair and eyes and she was smiling, "The two couple have a little baby girl named Almalya. She grew up to be smart and kind. She loves to go on adventures with her parents but she wants to help people by doing something good. When she got older, her parents let her choice her destiny and she choice to help people by making something good." Owen turns to the next page to revile Almalya hugging her parents, "Almalya set off on her own adventure and she would discover new people like her parents did and soon find love as well."

"What happen to her parents, Uncle Owen?" Val asked.

"Her parents still traveled the world but they didn't forget about their daughter and they will soon meet again, The End." Owen closes the book and looks at Val with a smile. She had fallen asleep when he finished it. Putting the book on the desk, Owen closes the lamp and holds his niece close, "Night Val." Owen closes his eyes and surrender to sleep.

The family slept through the storm while enjoying their warm embrace.

* * *

 **Guess who are VR and Almalya. If you did then you are a winner and also MMM do you have any more ideas for chapter 5? I need a whole advice for it. Gabriel thanks for your help with the characters. I am almost done with the chapter in the TFP crossover.**


	11. Meeting Zach and Gray

**Chapter 11: Meeting Zach and Gray**

 ** _*Few months later*_**

Val was sleeping peacefully in her bed, hugging Honey her stuff raptor toy. Owen left early to watch his raptors leaving his niece with three carnivores. Then there was a roar in her window. Sitting up, Val rubs her eyes and yawns before looking at her window to see Ivy, full grown I-Rex. Smiling, Val got off of bed and changes her nightgown. She wears a red, sleeveless, t-shirt, brown hiking pants and boots, and her accessories before tying her hair into a high ponytail. She went to the kitchen and grabbed an apple before going greeted Ingrid the Inostrancevia Alexandri, she's about 5 meters and 500 kg. Ingrid was done eating her breakfast which was a big goat. Ingrid became a loyal companion to Valentina and she lives with her and Owen, in a really big dog house. Ivy and Iris are now fully grown too but Ivy is bigger than Iris. Their paddock wasn't done yet so they sleep outside near Val's window

Today is Saturday means Val has no school today and the I-Rexes were happy because they have a whole day playing with Val. Ingrid bends down and Val got on. "Let's go for a walk in the jungle," Val said before taking a bite on her apple. With that said they went to the jungle to explore. It's a good thing Owen feed them; otherwise they will eat a plant eater dinosaur. Meanwhile at the ferry dock, Zach and Gray were picked up by Zara, Claire assistance. They were walking around the island while Gray asks many questions.

"How big is the Island?"

"Big," Zach said boringly.

"But what pounds?" Gray asked.

"Those it matter?" Zach asked sounding like he doesn't care, oh wait he doesn't care at all.

"Come on!" Gray pulled Zach's arm while running towards the visitor center.

"Hey slow down. Mom's not paying me to babysit." Zach said, pulling his arm away.

The two enter the Visitor center. They saw a hologram projector and more. Gray tries out Dr. DNA excitingly, "Cytosine, Guanine, Adenine and Thymine." As Dr. DNA explains those things, Claire came down the stairs. She saw her nephews, "Zach, Gray?" she called coming down. The two saw her coming to them.

"Aunt Claire!" Gray runs over to her before hugging his aunt. As he lets go, Claire looks at them.

"Wow! Look at you two. How many has it been? Three…two?"

"Seven…seven years," Zach corrected, he then asked, "Hey, do you know a little girl called Valentina Rosalina Grady?"

Claire looks at him in shock, "Yes, how did you know?"

"We have a friend who used to babysit her," Gray said, "Is she here?"

"Yes, she's probably playing in the jungle with her dinosaur friends."

"She made friends with all the dinosaurs?" Gray asked amazed, "How?"

"She can able to talk to them." Claire said.

"She can?!" Gray asked with a grin.

"Well, yes, but she wouldn't tell us how she does it maybe you can do it." Claire said, "Here are your VIP passes so you can have fun time in the park. I'll meet back in five." Claire looks at Zara, "Watch them while I'm gone." Claire walks away and the three went to the park to explore. They went to the petting zoo were little kids ride on baby dinosaurs.

"Wow…" Gray said looking at a kid riding a triceratops.

"Come on you're too big for that." Zach said walking away and Gray follows him Zara was busy talking in her cell phone. Then Zach had an idea.

"Gray, let's go while she's distracted." Zach whispers and the two run off to the Gyrosphere. As the two got there they show their VIP wristband and they got on the gyrosphere. And they explore the dinosaur jungle. They saw many herbivores. Gray was amazed while Zach, on the other hand, was bored. Then Zach saw a restricted area gate that is open. "Hey, let's take a detour." Zach said, driving the gyrosphere towards the restricted zone.

"Zach, we're not allowed there." Gray said, as his older brother dives the gyrosphere in the restricted zone.

"Come on you said you wanted to see dinosaurs so here they are." Zach pointed at the Ankylosaurus, "Four dinosaurs."

"No it's five and they are Ankylosaurus." Gray corrected.

"No, four, see." Zach began to count the ankylosaurus, one by one, then the ankylosaurus looks up and Gray slowly turns around and his eyes grew wide.

"…Five." Gray said, looking at the glass behind, in fear. Zach turns around and his eyes grew wide and his mouth hanged open. They saw an unknown dinosaur that looks like a T-Rex but bigger and it has snow white scales and scarlet eyes. Mitchell brothers screamed and Zach droved the gyrosphere too fast, and it accidently hits a tree. Scared, the four ankylosaurus run away accidentally hitting the gyrosphere. The gyrosphere spins around getting hit by tree to tree while the Mitchell brothers screamed in fear. Then they screamed even louder because the gyrosphere is going to fall off of a cliff.

"Help!" the Mitchell brothers screamed. They close their eyes shut waited to fall for their doom then suddenly the gyrosphere stopped all of a sudden. They open their eyes and looks up to see the Dinosaur caught them on its jaws. The gyrosphere was near the edge and they were happy and scared at the same time. Happy, because they didn't fall to their death and scared because there's a big and scary dinosaur holding their gyrosphere in its jaws.

"We're so gonna die." Zach whispers in fear. Then the dinosaur pulls the gyrosphere away from the cliff and set it down. As it lets go, the dinosaur looks at Zach and Gray curiously, while tilting its head. The Mitchell brothers blinked at it and it blinked backed at them. "What's it doing?" Zach whispered.

"I think its observing us."

Zach looks at him deadpanned, "You think?"

Then there was a little voice called, "Iris! Iris! Where are you girl?!"

The three turned around to see a little girl, with blue eyes and dark brown hair, coming out of the bushes. Zach and Gray yelled at her saying run but the little girl went over to the white dinosaur without any fear.

"Iris! There you are." She said happily. Iris lowered her snout and the little girl stroked her muzzle. "Don't run off girl." Iris purred at her. Then another one came but bigger and scarier than the first one. Then another creature came, it was a prehistoric mammal with gray fur and saber like teethes. The little girl saw the Mitchell brothers and waves at them, "Hi!"

The Mitchell brothers just stared at her. "It's okay, you can come out, their friendly." She said, patting the big one on the leg. The Mitchell brothers slowly got out off of their, slightly destroyed, gyrosphere and went over to the little girl. The big one looks at Mitchell brothers suspiciously while the smallest one looks at them curiously. As Zach and Gray went over to the little girl as she introduces herself.

"Hi, I'm Valentina Rosalina Grady but you can call me Val." She said she pointed at the bone white dinosaur and the prehistoric mammal, "That's Ivy and Ingrid." She then pointed at the Iris, "And that one is Iris. What are your names?"

Zach clears his throat, "I'm Zach Mitchell and this Gray Mitchell my little brother."

"Hi…" Gray greeted weakly, "Hey do you know about Abigail Starious?"

Val's sapphire blue eyes shine brightly, "Yeah! She used to babysit me!"

"Well, she wanted us to say hello to you." Zach said.

Val smiles happily, "Do you want a tour of the park? I know the best places here."

Gray looks at her excitingly and looks at Zach pleadingly, "Come on Zach! Please!"

Zach looks at Val for a second then looks at the carnivores, "I don't know if it's a good idea to follow a little girl that has three prehistoric carnivores."

Val giggles. "It's okay. They already ate their breakfast." She said, before going on Ingrid, "Come on! I want you to meet my Dinosaur friends." Ingrid lowered herself and Val got on. Gray smiles before getting on Ingrid excitingly. Zach hesitated to get on, and then Iris plucks him from the ground and puts him in Ingrid's back. Zach was surprise on what just happen then he holds on to Gray, who was holding on to Val. "Okay, to Carly!" Val exclaims. The three carnivores roared before heading to the Carnotaurus exhibit. Zach and Gray hold on tight as they screamed on top of their lungs. As they went to the Carnotaurus exhibit, Val was able to get Zach and Gray to enter Carly's paddock. Ivy, Iris and Ingrid were outside sleeping peacefully enjoying their relaxation. Gray was so excited. He always wanted to meet Carnotaurus up close. Zach was, well… terrified. As they walk they heard a soft snoring. Gray and Zach's eyes widen when they saw Carly, a 7.5 meters fully grown Carnotaurus, dozing off on the grassy floor. Zach and Gray tried to be quiet but Val uses her whistle to wake Carly up. As it did, Carly got up and went over to the three. Zach and Gray backed away, as Carly nuzzles Val.

"Guys, this is Carly. Carly these are Zach and Gray."

Carly grunts in response, Val grabbed Gray's hand and let it touch Carly's snout. Gray was totally shock, he was touching a dinosaur! Carly rumbles and let Gray stroke her head. "This is so amazing." Gray whispered.

Zach was also shock that his mouth was hanging open. As they left Carly's paddock, they went to Dimetrodon paddock, it was like a swampy area. There was a rope bridge on the top of the paddock. Val introduce the Mitchell brothers to the, 3, 5, Dimetrodon sisters. They all have different colors. The three humans were at the rope bridge.

"Those are the Dimetrodon sisters." Val pointed at the four legged, with sails on their backs, dinosaurs, "That's Dawn," Val pointed at Dimetrodon with Gila monster markings, "That's Delilah," She pointed at Dimetrodon with Tiger Snake markings, "That's Dorothy," She pointed at Dimetrodon with blue Poison Dart frog markings, "And that's Dory." She pointed at Dimetrodon with green scales and black stripe markings on the back.

Dimetrodons looked up and roars, showing their canine teeth, a greeting at Val, "Hey girls!" she greeted back, "Say hello to Zach and Gray."

The Dimetrodon roared a greeting and the Mitchell brothers were amazed to see that. Next they went to the Titanobao paddock. It was like the Amazon but more dark and scary. Zach and Gray stayed really close to Val, not wanting to be eaten by a giant snake. Then the bushes moved. The Mitchell brothers turned around sharply to see nothing and then they heard something hissing. They turn around slowly to face a giant brown anaconda with yellow eyes, hanging on a tree branch. The Mitchell brothers screamed and the 13 meter long Titanobao hissed at them. Val rushed over to the Titanobao "Tina, shhh!" Val hushed the Titanobao while patting her gently. Tina calms down a bit but glares at Zach and Gray. "Tina these are Zach and Gray. Zach and Gray this is Tina the Titanobao." Val strokes Tina's head and jaws. As she lets go, Tina hissed at the brothers before retreating to trees. The three looked up then to each other, "That went well." Val said.

Zach and Gray just chuckled at her before they went to the Ceratosauruspaddock. Val, Zach and Gray were riding on Carrie the six meters Ceratosaurus. She has a red head and horn and cooper brown scales with black markings. She was giving them a ride to show them her home and they were having the time of their lives! Next they went to the Sarcosuchus paddock, 12 meter long Supercroc. Sara, the Sarcosuchus, was letting them ride on her back as she swims on her river. Then they went to the Spinosaurus paddock. Then they went to the Allosaurus paddock where Aloha lives. Aloha loves Val and would play with her. When Gray met her, she gave him a slobbery lick making him and Val laugh, they laugh even more when she licked Zach as he groans in disgust.

"Come on! I want you guys to meet Spectra!" Val said as they enter the paddock. Ivy and Iris were sleeping outside with Ingrid while the three humans entered.

Gray was so excited, he met many carnivores and they let him and Zach play with them except for Tina. Zach was enjoying it too; he thought he will have a bad day; turns out it was the most exciting day of his life. As they reach a jungle like paddock, something came out of the water.

"Hi Spectra!" Val greeted. Spectra is about 4 meters tall, has sharp claws and a big sale on her back. Spectra's yellow eyes look at Valentina and the Mitchell brothers.

"Spectra these are my new friends Zach and Gray." Zach and Gray waved at Spectra. Spectra snorts at them before nudging Valentina. Smiling, Valentina took out M&Ms on her satchel and Spectra opened her mouth while Valentina pours the M&Ms on her jaws.

"Is it a good idea feeding her human foods?" Zach asked.

"It's okay. She has a strong digestive system." The three stayed in Spectra's paddock for a few minutes before going out.

"Are there more exhibits here?" Gray asked, getting out of the paddock.

"Well, there is one exhibit but it won't be open until few more years." Val said.

"Well, then show us, please?" Zach asked. Val nodded and the three got on Ingrid. They all went to the Velociraptor paddock.

At the Raptor paddock, Blue and her sisters were chasing a pig again. Owen made sure the incident last time won't happen again. As the pig retreated safely, Owen calls them, "Eyes on me!" Owen ordered using his clicker. The Raptor squad snarled and glares at him, "Hey don't give me that s***!" he yelled. The Raptors stops snarling but glares at him before Owen took out a bucket of dead mouse or rats. The Raptors were now focus on the bucket, Owen took out a small rat, "Charlie!" Owen throws the rat. Charlie grabs it with her jaws, "Echo!" Owen throws the rat to her and she snaps her jaws at it, "Delta!" Owen throws the rat; Delta leaps up and snaps her jaws at the rat. The Owen took out a big rat, "And Blue! This is for you!" Owen throws the big rat to her and she ate it. "Eyes up!" Owen orders, the Raptors looked at him and then Owen ordered, "Go!" and the Raptors ran off.

The workers clapped, they are finally making progress. Owen went down and Barry came. "We're finally making progress." He said.

"Yup, thanks to Val." Owen said.

Val spends her free time with the Raptors; they listen and obey Owen, a bit. Then Vic came, "Owen! Whoo-woo! Good job!" he said with a grin. Owen and Barry stares at him still not liking him treating Val as a tool of destruction.

"What do you want buddy?" Owen asked annoyed.

"You know why." Vic said, "We need to have a field test with the Raptors. We just now discovered that they can respond to commands. We need this research to the next level."

Owen turns and looks at Vic, "Vic, I told you these are wild animals and trust me you don't want them out of the fields." He warned.

"They weren't wild when they were near Valentina." Vic said before leaving.

Barry came to Owen's side, "We finally made progress and that's the first thing he said? Make a weapon?" he said, "He doesn't even care if Val is just a little girl."

Owen nodded in agreement. He can't leave his niece with Vic alone, he might pressure her too much and he doesn't want that to happen. Then there were thundering footsteps, the guards were startled before pointing their guns ready, as the footsteps came closer and closer. Then suddenly Ivy and Iris exploded out of the undergrowth letting out a horrifying roar. All the guards and Vic screamed, except for Owen, Barry and the Raptors, in fear. Then stop when they heard laughing, they saw Val, Gray and Zach, riding on Ingrid, were the ones who were laughing. They were laughing so hard that Zach and Gray fell off of Ingrid and were on the floor still laughing. Everyone calms down while Zach and Gray got up.

"That was awesome!" Gray cheers.

"Yeah!" Zach agreed then looks at Val, getting off of Ingrid, "So where's your uncle?"

"Yeah and what is his job?" Gray asked.

Val looks behind them before pointing. The Mitchell brothers turned around to see Owen smiling at them, "Hey. I'm Owen Grady, Val's uncle and Raptor Trainer."

Zach and Gray look at Owen in shock, they look at Val then to Owen then to Val. "That's your uncle?" Zach asked pointed at Owen. Val nodded. "And he's a Raptor trainer?" Gray added. Again, Val nodded. The Mitchell brothers were amazed by Val's uncle. "You have one cool uncle." Gray said.

Owen smiles at them, "Thanks for the comments." He said before he picks up Val in his arms. "And what are your names?"

"I'm Zach Mitchell and my little brother Gray."

"Hi," Gray greeted.

Owen nodded before looking at Val, "Did you show them around the park?" he asked.

Val nodded, "Uh-huh and I was going to let them meet the Raptors." She said so cutely. Speaking of Raptors, Blue and her sister roared at them, wanting Val to come in.

"Alright! Hold your horses!" Owen went to the paddock carrying Val on his arms. Ingrid went over to Barry and nuzzles him earning scratches from her neck. She accepted Owen and Barry as her pack-mates and was always loyal to them. She doesn't like Vic at all, one time when Vic tries to pet her, she almost bite him in his balls and Owen and Barry laugh at that scene. Ivy and Iris went to the paddock and watched the Raptors from above. They were too big to fit on the entrance so they watched them on the top. Blue and her sisters nuzzled Val, saying they miss her so much, even though she visits them. Zach and Gray were up in the platform with Owen and Barry.

"Wow! Who knew the Raptors love Val so much?" Gray said in amazement.

"Yes, they think Val is a baby Raptor." Owen said.

Zach snickers a bit, "They think she's a baby?"

"Yes, they protected and watched over her like mothers." Barry said.

"And they don't like it when she's hurt or scared." Owen added.

"Did it happen?" Zach asked.

"Yes," Barry said, "When Owen let Val to go on a field trip in the amber mines, she got home with a sprain ankle and the Raptors weren't too happy to see that."

"What happen then?" Zach asked.

"Blue roared at Owen saying that it was his fault for leaving her alone in the first place." Barry said before chuckling.

Zach and Gray laugh and Owen gives them the look, "Oh sure laugh it up." He said but he smiled at the two. As they stop they looked at the Raptors.

"What are their names?" Gray asked.

Owen pointed his Raptors one at a time, "That's Charlie, Delta, Echo and Blue, she's the Beta of the pack." He said.

"Who's the Alpha?" Gray asked.

"You're looking at him." Owen gestured himself proudly.

As the Raptors played with Val for a few hours they went back in their pens while Val went out of the paddock. "Uncle Owen? Can I show Zach and Gray the other dinosaurs?" she asked.

"Sure but be back before dark." Owen said.

"Okay!" Val said getting on Ingrid followed by Zach and Gray. Ingrid went to the jungle along with Ivy and Iris.

Owen smiles at his little, she finally made human friends, even though they are in different age. They can still be good friends for her. Val introduced the Mitchell brothers to Rexy, they were both amaze to see her and letting them touch her scars. They even went into the Dilophosaurus paddock, where they met Dahna and her friends. Then they went to Belinda the Baryonyx, Gray was amazed when Val asked Belinda to show her teethes to Gray. Then they went to the Aviary to meet Polly the Pteranodon and Dixie the Dimorphodon.

"Wow…" Gray awed as he touches Polly's wing.

"This is so cool." Zach said as he pets Dixie on the head.

Val giggles, "You thinks this is cool? Wait till you ride them!" Val took out her whistle and two Pteranodons grabbed Zach and Gray in their talons. The two boys yelped in surprise as they were surprise and shock as the same time. Polly carries Val and Dixie follows. The three Pteranodons gave them a roller coaster ride and the three were laughing in joy.

"This is awesome!" Gray screams out as they all dive down. Then they went to the Mosasaur paddock. They swam with Mona in her paddock, the show won't be on until five more hours, and the Mitchell brothers were having fun in the water. Then time past and it was already noon, the three humans went inside the park while Ivy, Iris and Ingrid waited outside.

"That was the best things I have ever seen!" Zach said, walking towards the hotel.

"Glad you guys liked it." Val smiles at them.

"Hey Val?" Gray asked, "Can you understand the dinosaurs?"

Val looks at him and nodded, "I can because I was born with the gift and I can communicate with them when I play my ocarina or my whistle." She said, "I also have others but I don't know how did I have them," Zach and Gray looks at her in amazement, "Can you guys keep it a secret?" Val asked.

Zach and Gray nodded as they went to the hotel. They saw Claire and Zara talking to each other worriedly. Claire saw her nephews and rushed towards them, "Oh thank God! I thought you two were lost." She said, full of relief.

"Sorry. We were having a great tour with Val." Zach said gesturing Val.

Claire looks at Val, "You gave them a tour?"

Val nodded, "Uh-huh, I let them meet my dino friends and they play with them."

Claire and Zara's eyes widen in shock, "You play with them?" Zara asked.

Gray nodded, "Yeah! And it was the most fun we had ever!"

Claire looks at Val and made a small smile, "Thanks for watching them Val." She said.

Val smiled, "You're welcome." She then looks at the sun, "I should go. Uncle Owen said I have to be home before dark. See ya tomorrow!" she waved before going out of the park.

The Mitchell brothers smiled and waved, they were going to hand out with Val tomorrow again. "Come on, dinner is almost ready." Claire said. The Mitchell brothers nodded and they went inside the hotel wit Zara. Today they have the best day they have ever had and can't wait to do it again tomorrow.

* * *

 **Okay, I MMM yes I want more ideas in the Rango story. And Gabriel, your last comment of Val bringing back dead plants in the Amazon and Florida everglades back to life is it part of Tremors? And is it really from Africa?**


	12. Hybrid friend

**There's gonna be a lot of changes in my story so don't hate me and please read my other stories. Gabriel I hope you have more ideas in Tremors and the Avatar and also tell me about the rival's names in the avatar.**

 **Allison, Sedna will be in my Little Girl and the Predacons with Talida and Wheelie but Talida would be with a different Oc considering Bee is partnered with Aquarius. He is name Onyxscar. He is an apprentice of the deadliest huntress name Scarlet Sawblade. His body structure resembles to Bee but he is taller than him and his vehicle mode is cybertronian war tank. He has scar right through his right optic. He is very dangerous and his has few emotions too. His weapons are sword, bombs, knives, hand blasters and so on. And Allison, please explain your characters properly so I can understand them.**

 **MMM I like the ideas you gave me and I hope you have more.**

 **Anyways, enjoy.**

* * *

 **Chapter 12: Hybrid friend**

In a cold dark cell of a big ship, there was creature chained to the wall. It was taller than an average human male. It has long spiky dark brown hair that reaches to it waist. Its skin was tan and it was wearing black rip jeans and a silver cross necklace on his neck. That creature is no ordinary creature, it is a male but not human. He's a hybrid of a Velociraptor. He has sharp claw hands and teeth. He's feet are raptor feet and they are really sharp. His arms and legs were chain with strong metal that was connected by electricity. His blood red eyes glared at the one-way glass. It was bullet proof and also no escape. Then he heard a beep from the above and the chains lowered him to the ground. A hole appears from the ground and raw meat came on a tray. The male narrowed its eyes at meat and let out a small growl. He tosses it away with one swipe of his claw. He growls as he pace back and fort with his back hunch and his claws on the ground as he walks like a beast. Even though the chains are attached to his arms and legs, he was still able to walk. On the other side of the one way glass were scientists.

"Interesting…" a male scientist with brown hair and green eyes mutters, "…experiment X figures out the meat has poison in it." He wrote it in the clipboard.

"His senses are getting stronger." Another male said with orange hair and blue eyes. He presses a button to bring none poisonous food out. The male saw this and began eating like a wild animal.

"Mortem would be impressed on his creation." The brown scientist said. The orange hair nodded. As they work, they didn't notice the male was planning something. As male stops eating, the chains brought him back up high. But the male prevents it as he stood his ground and pulls the chains that were trying to bring him back up. The two scientists were shock to see that. The brown hair scientist tries to bring the hybrid up but the hybrid continues to stand his ground as he started walking away from the wall.

"Something's wrong." The brown hair spoke in fear, "He's resisting the chains."

"Electrocute him!" the orange hair exclaim, "Just enough to make him unconscious." Nodding, the brown hair scientist activates the volts of electricity in the chain. The hybrid roared pain as he was being electrocuted by the chains but he didn't give up as he refuses to go up to the wall. "Give it more power!" the orange hair yelled as the computers were filled with alert signs. The hybrid roared as he struggles to get himself free. The chains look like they were about to give in.

"Are you mad!?" the brown haired yelled, "Too much will kill him!"

"Either he dies or we die!" the orange hair yelled. The brown hair one hesitated but he eventually he gives all force to the chains. The hybrid roars so loud that the bullet proof one-way glass almost breaks. The hybrid struggles to stay focus until he did something that made scientists shock. The Hybrid gave an almighty roar before using all of his force to pull out the machine that was controlling the chain out of the wall! The scientists scream in panic when the big machine was heading towards them. They tried to escape but the machine crashed in and blew up with the computers, killing the scientists inside. The hybrid breaks the chain, yet he has shackles on his arms and legs. There were static electricity surrounding his body and he started scratching the ground. The electricity was giving him extra strength to rip off the floor where the meat comes in. Once he mad a hole big enough, he jumps in and lands on the cold dark floor. Then from above an alarm came. Growling in rage, the hybrid made a dash towards the door. He tackles it and made another dash. He sniffs the air for any signs of the outside but he stops when he ran pass a door with a small diamond shape window.

He skid a halt before looking at the window to see something that made him grin darkly. Meanwhile, many guards armed with guns were running to the halls. They were searching for the hybrid and lock him up again. As they search, they split in groups to fine the hybrid. A group found a door that is open and they slowly entered. They search the room and one of the guard's remove a box and his eyes widen in horror. There was a bomb attach to the wall!

"Mo-" before he could warn the others, the bomb exploded, killing everyone in the room. It turns out that room was a weapon room. It has many guns and explosive but all the explosives were gone except the one that blew up. The hybrid took a bad of explosive and was running through the halls like a speeding bullet. Then from ceilings guns came out and started firing at the male but the bullets bounce at his skin. He threw a grenade to the ceiling and it blew up, destroying the guns as well. He runs up the stairs and destroys any guns that were fired at him. He then reaches to the top and found the exit. Then a flash of light shines down at him and the hybrid hiss at the light.

There were guards inside a tall tower. They were shining the light at him and big guns were loaded with bullets. "FIRE!" a guard yelled. The men started firing bullets. The raptor hybrid hissed at them as the bullets bounce off of his skin. He dashes towards the tower before jumping to a crate then a rail and then jumps high to the sky and threw a grenade with full force to the tower causing the window to break. The guards tried to run but it exploded. The hybrid landed and then sets up all bombs timers to ten seconds and dumping the grenades to the ground before making a dash towards the ocean. The timer counted backwards from ten as jumps off of the rail and dives to the water with a loud **_SPLASH!_**

The bombs blew up, combined with the grenades explosion. The ship was on fire any all the people inside screams in terror as the ship began to sink. There were no signs of life until the hybrid exploded from the water and began swimming in full speed to find land. He swam and swam until the dark sky forms dark clouds and began to create a heavy storm. The water began creating huge waves as heavy rains pour down from the clouds. The hybrid didn't give up as it swims at the savage waters and storm.

* * *

Owen woke up with a yawn. He had a rough sleep because his niece, Val, got scared from the storm and slept with him through the loud stormy night. Ivy and Iris slept at their new paddock. It was big and has a cave for them to sleep. They could go out any time they want to visit Val and Owen anytime since Lowery can open it. Ingrid got a big dog house and has a soft and comfy blanket. Owen tries to sit up but felt something or someone shifted beside him. Glancing to his right, Owen saw Val clinging to his shirt as she slept. Owen made a small smile. She was so young and adorable. He carefully got off of bed before giving Val's doll, Honey, to her. He went to the kitchen and made breakfast and also giving Ingrid her breakfast. After that, he started making pancakes. He then heard a door opening and closing followed by a small yawn and little footsteps. He saw Val coming in the kitchen and yawn with Honey on her arms. She sits on a chair and rubs her eyes.

"Mornin' Val," Owen placed the stack of pancakes in front of Val. Val gave a sleepy greeting before eating. Owen drinks his morning cup of coffee and eats his breakfast. As he eats, his phone rang. He puts his mug down and answers it, "Hello?"

"Owen, it's Barry."

"Hey Barry, what's up?"

" _Claire asks me if you can bring Ingrid. The storm caused a landslide near the underground power storage. Ingrid is the only one who can do the digging._ "

"What about Ivy and Iris?"

" _They're removing the tress near the gate of the Jurassic World's. They got many help with some triceratops are helping out. I don't know why, but I'm guessing that Val made friends with them._ "

Owen nodded, "And my squad?"

" _Don't worry, they're well fed and taking some rays in the sun._ "

Owen nodded, "Alright, I'll be there with Ingrid. Over and out," Owen closes his phone and looks at Val, "Val, I'm gonna work a bit with Ingrid. The girl's are resting up from the cold storm. So why don't ya play with the herbivores for a while, okay?"

Val nodded with a sleepy smile as she continues eating. As she finished, she went to her room and changed her clothes. She decided to wear a blue shirt with a yellow raptor picture, brown hiking pants and boots, her red scarf and black beanie hat. She brings her blue backpack with a bucket and went out with her uncle. Owen gets on his bike with Ingrid by his side.

"Alright, Val, I'll be at the raptor paddock at noon. We'll eat our lunch with the girls, kay?"

"Yes Uncle Owen." Val waves as she went to jungle as Owen went to the power storage with Ingrid. Val went to the herd of Triceratops. She plays with the little ones as the adult females eat. Val rides on a hatchling's back as she walks over to the lake for a drink. Val plays for a while and decided to go to her favorite and secret beach. The heard dropped her off there as she waves goodbye at the herd. She walks down on the steps carefully. She went towards the edge of the beach and collects some seashells. She is going to make a seashell necklace for Ingrid, Ivy and Iris. As she collect, she saw something in the sand. Tilting her head, she went closer and saw footprints. They look like raptor footprints. She looks at them and saw a trail towards another area. Curious, she decided to follow the trail. She follows the tracks to a hidden sea cave. There were many rocks as she carefully went to the cave. It was dark and there were many stalagmites in the ceiling. She heard dripping of waters from them. She then felt something inside.

"Hello?" she whispers out. She could swear she heard something. She tilts her head as she puts her backpack down and unzips it. She took out a bag of Oreos and opens it. She took one out and rolls it over to the darkness. She heard something sniffing and then crunching sounds, knowing whoever was in was eating the Oreo. She took another and rolls it. She got the same results and decided to make a different approach. She took one out and hand it out before steps in a bit. She heard something like a warning hiss. But she spoke gently, "It's okay, I'm a friend. I'm Valentina Rosalina Grady but call me Val."

She heard the hissing goes down quietly as she saw a pair of blood red eyes glaring at her. She kneels down and rolls the Oreo to the eyes. She watched as a claw like hands swiftly took it and brought it to shadows. She heard crunching sounds and she knows it's eating it. She offers again and this time she held it out. Val felt a slight hesitation but then saw a claw hand took the Oreo from her hand before eating the Oreo. Val smiles as she guides the mysterious creature out to the open, where her Oreos are. There was dead silence. No one moved until she heard footsteps coming towards her. She steps back and watches as something or someone came out from the shadows. It was a brown hair and tan skin teenager male but he wasn't all…human. He has sharp claws, raptor like feet and blood red eyes. He wears a torn black pants and a silver cross necklace. Val blinks in surprise. She never knew there were hybrids like that.

The hybrid teen looks at Val suspiciously as he growls at her quietly. Val took another Oreo and offers it to him. The hybrid blinks before he took it slowly and eats it. Val smiles as she took out a water bottle and offers it to him. "Are you thirsty?" she jiggles the water bottle as it makes splashing sounds inside. The hybrid looks at her before swiftly taking the water bottle and crushes it with his jaws while the water drips in his mouth. Val blinks as the hybrid throws the bottle away. Val picks it up her backpack and bucket before guiding the hybrid somewhere.

"Come on, come on!" Val spoke gently. The hybrid tilts his head as he slowly follows her. Smiling, Val continues guiding the hybrid up to the steps. The hybrid walks like a raptor as he follows Val. The two walked through the jungle until Val guides him to a tree like cave. It has many vines and a grassy floor and Val gestures him inside. The hybrid gets in and sniffs his surroundings, it smelled different and nice. He then nested himself on the grass bed as Val smiles and said, "I'll get some things in my house so stay here and don't eat my dino-friends, promise?" The hybrid blinks at her for a while and Val blinks at him with a happy smile on her face. Letting out a sigh from his nose, the hybrid nodded and Val cheers happily. She took out her Oreo cookies and a juice box. She gives the food and drink to him. "Eat up, I'll be right back!"

Val runs home while the hybrid just shook his head. He lies down and thinks on the event that just happen. After the storm, he dragged himself out of the water and found a cave to rest. He thought he was alone but he was not and that hatchling, Val, was being _nice_ to him. He never had someone being _nice_ to him for years. But she…she was. Sighing, he shut his eyes and catches up some sleep.

Val rushes to her home and enters. She puts her bag down and gets stuff from the fridge. She took a big bottle of water and some cookies, energy bars and some fruits. She then went to her room to get some books and her favorite book of the Girl who traveled the world. She puts them in her wagon and brought some board games also she sneaks into her uncle's room to get some clothes for the hybrid, considering he only wears a pants. Val only took a red shirt, dark brown hiking pants and a red jacket. Owen doesn't wear them since he has in own styles. She puts everything in her wagon and brings it to the tree cave, as well as avoiding the cameras. She made it the tree cave and enters but to her surprise, she found no one inside.

"Where did he go?" she mutters innocently. She turns to the entrance and suddenly was face to face with an upside down hybrid. She jumped in surprise. The hybrid was facing upside down on top of the entrance, with his foot claws having strong grip at the wood. He looks at her blankly with his cold blood red eyes. But Val just smile at him, "I thought you ran away." She giggles. The hybrid blinks before getting down. Why on earth would he run away to a jungle filled with cameras. Oh yeah, he studied his surrounding and smelled many cameras on the are. He looks at Val's things and tilts his head, "I brought these things for you so you won't get board." Val smile.

The hybrid blinks before looking at the clothes, "Go on! Put them on!" she encourage before running outside. The hybrid blinks before looking at the clothes. Val waits outside for the hybrid to finish changing. She heard him coming out. She turns and smiles to him all dressed up but the jacket was left at the cave since he doesn't want to wear it. He has his hair tied into a high ponytail. Val smiles, "You look great!" she chirps out. The hybrid snorts at her. Val giggles and brought out a book of dinosaurs. "Wanna read?"

The hybrid looks at the book and sniffs at it. Val looks at him and spoke, "You can't read?" the hybrid gave her a question look. Val sits near the tree cave and opens the book, "I can help you read." She said. The hybrid blinks before sitting next to Val. He looks at the word dinosaur but couldn't read it. Val saw that and points the word and read it out, "Dinosaur…can you say dinosaur?"

The hybrid blinks and let out a small hiss, "D…D…"

"Di-No-Saur…" Val repeated slowly.

"D…Di…Dino…Dinosaur…" he spoke out slowly with a hint of a growl.

"There you go!" Val smiles as she helps the hybrid read. She taught him how to write too. He uses his claws on the trees to make words. Val also teaches him how to play a board games and the hybrid mastered it fast. Then they ate, the hybrid was enjoying the Oreos with some orange juice. Val tells him all about herself and also her past and family. She would make some songs with her ocarina. The hybrid would listen and silently hums. Val decided ask him a question, "You know my name so what's your name?"

The hybrid looks at her and thinks. A name…he doesn't have a name. When he was in the prison, he was either called Experiment X or it. He then remembered something years ago. He looks at Val and spoke slowly, "Jay…"

Val looks at him in awe, "Your name is Jay?" the hybrid name Jay nodded and Val smiles brightly at him. She plays with Jay until noon and she had to go back to her uncle.

"I have to go back." Val said, "But I'll visit you. There's a lake filled with fishes so you can get. There are no cameras here because this is a restricted zone." Val picks up her backpack and runs off, "Bye Jay!" she waves.

Jay blinks and slowly lifts his claw hand and waves back. He watches as little Val disappear in the trees before entering the cave tree. He sits down and decided to read a book called the girl who traveled the world. He was curious about Vanessa. She almost looks like Val. As he reads it, he wonders about his life. He doesn't know who he is or what he is. All he remembers was pain, the pain of training, the pain of torture and the pain of being alone. He has no one but himself to trust but when Val came. She some how opens his heart and see the light. She made him feel free, she made him be apart of something, she made him feel to be in a pack. And for the first time, he was grateful.

Sighing, Jay continues reading the book as he thinks on what he is going to do next.

* * *

Few weeks later, Val has been secretly visiting Jay everyday when she has nothing to do. Whenever her uncle and the raptors are busy, she would rushes over to Jay's cave with bags of food and books. She would even buy some foods in Jurassic World like hot dogs, pretzels, and donuts. Val would tell Jay about her stories and more. Jay listens to her words and nodded when Val ask if he was happy. Val discovers that Jay was Mexican since he speaks Spanish. Jay would let her ride on his back as he runs in the jungle in full speed but they do it at night. Val even let Jay meet with Ivy and Iris. The two hybrids were amazed to meet another hybrid and welcomed him in their pack. Ingrid took a liking in Jay and he became her friend. Jay became Val's brother figure and is very protective on her. Jay is also good at herbs. He became fascinated on making herbal remedies. He read it in a book of herbal medicine. He asks Val to bring him a teapot and some cups. Owen doesn't have those but Val did ask Wu if she could have his teapot. She told her that she wanted to play tea party. He was kind enough to give her his chines style teapots and tea sets and some scientific tools. Jay collected many herbs and planted some next to his tree cave. He would make many herbal tea or lotions. He's really good, considering he has a high IQ.

Val didn't tell the others about Jay since he isn't ready to meet other humans. She has to wait till the time is right but Jay felt okay with just him and Val. He wasn't sure if they are good or bad because he will kill anyone who is bad.

But it will soon all change on this fateful day.

Val was watching some workers build a new roller coaster called the Jurassic Crusher. It was going to be big and fast ride. It will be a new fun attraction for everyone. Claire was there with Simon and Owen. Ingrid was sleeping on the ground with Ivy and Iris watching the work.

"This will be the next new thing for Jurassic World." Simon nodded, "I hope there will be no accidents."

"Don't worry, Mr. Masrani, there has been no accidents." Claire assured.

"Yet," Owen adds up, earning annoyed look from Claire. Val watches the workers from the bars. She saw big cranes lifting up some big poles and workers attaching them. She was really curious about the roller coaster. Owen ask Simon, "So why a roller coaster?"

Simon looks at Owen and then Val. She was really busy watching the workers. Simon whispers Owen the answer, "It's actually a thank you gift for Valentina's amazing work with the dinosaurs."

Owen looks at Simon in surprise. That was a cool gift for Val. Owen glanced at his niece with a small smile. It would make a good gift for her. Then they heard a car coming. It was Vic. Vic parks his car and came out. "What's with the coaster?"

"It is a gift for my niece." Owen mutters, "Why are ya here?"

"Just wondering where your niece always been." Vic said, "I mean, she always disappear to no where and comes back. Don't ya think that sounds suspicious?"

Owen rolled his eyes, "She probably played with the herbivores in the restricted zone. You do realize that she is allowed there, right? I mean, she has the full access to go around the jungle as long it's not dangerous."

"She could be hiding secret." Vic adds up. Owen glares at him. As the two adults argued, Val carefully made her way towards the cliff. She looks down to see the coaster's other parts. Then she saw something hidden in the bushes. She tried to make it out until she felt something wrong. Her head started to throb in pain. She closes her eyes as she tries to calm the pain but it only got worse. Then she snaps open her eyes to revile blood red as horrible images appeared. Giant black creature with humanoid bodies that resembles to animals attacked kingdom filled with human like people. They were fighting, every one of them. The surroundings were on fire and filled with screams.

She could see many painful images of people being captured and trapped. She couldn't hold the pain, everything hurts and then suddenly her mind went blank. Val's body became limb as she sways a little. Owen saw her and his eyes grew in horror. Val was going to off the cliff!

"VAL!" Owen yells out in horror as he rushed to her. Everything was going slow motion. Val's body slowly fell on her knees as she falls off the cliff. Owen and the others tried to reach her. As Val's body falls in slow motion, a figure exploded out from the undergrowth and caught Val in its arms. The figure was so high up that it jumps pass the others. They gasp in shock as the mysterious figure lands on Vic's car, breaking the windows and crushing the roof, and dashes away to the jungle in full speed like the superheroes Flash or Quicksilver **(Vote is he hero or not?)** , with Val on its arms.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?!" Vic yelled in shock.

"I don't know what the hell is that, all I know is it took my niece!" Owen exclaims, "And where the hell is it?!"

Claire took out her phone and called Lowery, "Lowery, can you figure out on what…that thing is?"

" _I don't know! The cameras couldn't get it in time. It's like super fast! Like superhuman fast._ "

Claire looks at the others, "They didn't get its image." She replied in shock.

"Well we have to find it before it does something to my niece!" Owen exclaims. Then Ivy, Iris and Ingrid got on their feet and run off somewhere.

"I think they know." Simon said. Owen rushes to his motorbike and gets on before driving of in full speed. Claire gets on her car with Simon and Vic. Claire contact Lowery to get the ACU team for back up. Owen follows the hybrids through the thick jungle. They run in full speed like they know where they are going, " _Where the hell are ya girls going?_ " Owen thought. They followed the hybrid for hours until they reach to a restricted area. There are many trees and a hidden lake. Owen and the others got off their vehicles and the ACU team came with tranquilizer guns. Ivy and Iris go in the jungle while Ingrid nudges Owen to follow. They all carefully follow the hybrids and Ingrid in the jungle and then stop when Ivy and Iris came in front of a tree. Owen came forward and his eyes widen in shock.

There was a tree cave. The entrance was covered by vines. There was mini camp fire with a boiling tea. There were some books and board games scattered in the floor.

"What the hell?" Owen mutters but was cut off when he heard a growl. They all turn to the tree cave. They saw a claw hand holding the edge of the vine and they could see a blood red reptilian eye glaring at them. Instantly, the ACU team raised their weapons at it, causing a warning growl to escape from the figure. They saw sharp teeth from the shadows. Owen recognizes the growl, it sounded like a raptor. Ivy snaps at them, telling them to lower their weapons. They were clueless on why Ivy snap at them but Owen gets it, "Lower your weapons." He mutters. Everyone looks at him in disbelief but they did so when Ivy gave them a death glare. They lowered their weapons as Ivy continues to glare at them. Iris gently nudges her granduncle to the tree cave. Owen carefully went to the tree and stops whenever the figures gave a warning growl. Owen spoke gently like he does to his girls, "Hey, hey, hey, easy now, easy." The growls soften but the glare was still there. Owen took a deep breath and sigh, "Look, I just want my niece back, please?"

The growling stops and the figure look at him for a while before slowly coming out. Everyone's eyes widen in total shock to see what they couldn't believe. Standing right in front of them was a hybrid human raptor! He was twice as tall as them. He wears a brown combat pants, a red shirt and has a silver cross necklace around his neck. He glares at them before looking at Owen. Owen steps forward and spoke, "Where's my niece?"

The hybrid narrowed his eyes before sniffing. In a few seconds, he steps a side and gently moves the vines to make an entrance. Owen carefully enters and gasps in shock to see Val on a leaf bed with a red jacket as a blanket. She has a wet clothe on her forehead and she breathes out slowly with her cheeks a bit red.

"Val…" Owen cares Val's cheek. Owen didn't notice the hybrid went over to the teapot as it finished boiling. He removes it and then puts the tea on a cup. The tea was bright orange. He blows it gently to cool it off. He went inside and kneels down beside Val's head. He gently lifts Val's head and slowly shakes her. Val's opens her eyes weakly and looks at the hybrid.

"Jay?" Val whispers out while panting. The hybrid Jay nodded as he slowly let Val drinks the tea. Val saw this and carefully drinks the tea. She only sips and Jay made her stop drinking and lays her back down. Val closes her eyes and fall sleep with a small smile. Owen looks at Jay in shock. Jay glanced at him and spoke blankly, "Hola."

Owen yelped in surprise as he backs away from the cave. All eyes snaps at him as he backs up as Jay comes out of the cave. Claire carefully came to Owen, "Owen? Who or what is that?" she whispers.

Owen whispers back, "Val calls him Jay and he's a freaking hybrid human/raptor!"

"Did Wu made him?" Simon asked silently.

Claire shook her head, "No, Wu never made him."

Jay slowly comes out of the cave. He looks at them blankly before he spoke, "Hola, mi huésped. Soy Jay. Soy un híbrido humano y raptor" He spoke in Spanish. They all blink in confusion. Okay…it seems no one can understand Spanish. Owen clears his throat and tries to speak Spanish. He's a bit rusty so he'll give it a go.

"Hola ... soy Owen Grady…me Val's uncle,"

"Ah, sí, sí, usted es el tío de Val Owen, habla mucho sobre usted," Jay said. Owen didn't get that part.

"Uh…" Owen didn't understand him clearly, "Do you speak English?"

Jay snorts, "Si…I can speak English."

Owen sighs in relief. Vic glanced at his gun attached to his belt. He slowly grabbed it. Before Owen could speak, Vic aimed his gun at Jay and fired. Everything went slow motion. Everyone watched in shock while the bullet slowly went to Jay. Jay didn't even flinch instead in lighting speed he grabbed the bullet with his right claw and crushed it. He opens it and lets some dust fall. Everyone was shock to see that and Jay glares at Vic, "Do that again, I'll tear you apart." He threatened. Vic was shock to say anything as Jay went to Owen and looks at him, "Your niece is sick and I took care of her."

Owen's eyes widen in shock, "Why?" he mutters.

Jay spoke, "She saved my life and I'm returning the favor."

Owen looks at Jay in surprise and shock, "Wait…Val took care of you?" Owen got a nod from Jay. Jay went back in to the tree cave and picks up Val with the jacket as a blanket. "It is best for Val to have a proper treatment."

Owen nodded and holds his niece. Jay went to the teapot and uses a small towel to pick it up. He went to Owen and gives it to him, "Let her drink this. It will lower her fever." Owen nodded and Claire holds the teapot. Jay went back inside the cave. Everyone went back to Jurassic World and send Val to the infirmary. Claire explains about the human/raptor hybrid to Wu. The Asian scientist was shock to hear that and wants to meet the hybrid. Val was sleeping in the bed. The doctor name was Brenda. She is a black woman with dark brown eyes.

"Alright," Brenda spoke, "She'll be alright as long as she drinks enough fluids and rest. She'll be okay." She wrote down something in the clipboard. Brenda looks at Owen, "It's probably best if you visit her."

Owen nodded before going inside the room. Brenda walked away with a clipboard in hand. She walks past Claire and Wu. The two looked at her as she walks away, "Who's she?" Wu asked.

A nurse came and spoke, "Her name is Brenda Home. Claire hired her yesterday." The nurse left to help a patient.

"I never remember hiring her." Claire said. The two looked at each other before following Brenda. Brenda walks to a corner and the two adults followed her. Once they reach the corner, she was gone. The two were shock on what just happen, "Where did she go?" Claire mutters, looking around.

* * *

Somewhere in Jurassic World's Ferry, a black teenage girl with black hair with red and purple tips and purple eyes was siting in a chair reading a clipboard. Her clothes resemble Musa clothes in the old first season. Nut the pants were black, the shirt was dark red and the shoes were black boots. She looks at clipboard before turning into a tablet. She smirks at her results. She got good information from the little girl.

"Well, Val, it looks like you're in good hands." She whispers at the picture of Val in her tablet. She kisses her index finger before placing it at Val's face. She smiles at her before noticing a stewardess coming over to her, "Excuse, Miss? Can I see your ticket?" she asked.

The girl's eyes flash at the stewardess, "You don't want my ticket." She spoke in an echoed voice. The stewardess's brown eyes turn dull and repeatedly said, "I don't want your ticket."

The girl smiles, "Good, now go and check the other passengers."

"I will go and check the other passengers." The stewardess smiles before walking away. The girl smiles before looking at Val in her screen, "You will meet me soon, Val. Or my name isn't Devlin Skull…which it is." The girl name Devlin smirks to herself as the ferry sails to the vast ocean. Val, on the other hand, was being asked by Simon and Owen about Jay. Val answers everything. She told them how she met Jay. Wu was curious about Jay and asked Val to bring him to his lab. At first, Jay refuses to come but he had too since Val asks him to do.

* * *

Jay had to come in the dark and stayed in Wu's hidden lad room. He got scanned, checked and Wu took saliva samples instead of blood samples. You see, when Wu tries to get a DNA sample from Jay's blood. It self-destructs like mini bomb for 1 minute. Luckily, the bomb was only like smoke bomb, nothing serious but when someone injects it. They exploded. Gross right?

Anyways, Jay was tested to show Wu his strength, speed, agility and intelligent. Jay can lift a bulldozer with one hand. He's speed cause a sonic boom. Jay can maneuver obstacles and he is also super smart. He solved the hardest equations. But the most shocking part is when Jay can turn into a raptor! He is twice the size as Blue and her sisters and his scales are really dark brown and his are blood red. Wu thought it was amazing but Jay thought it was pointless but he had too since he can visit Val anytime.

He lives at Ivy and Iris's paddock since he can't live in the cave. His room was inside the enclosure. It was camouflage in the jungle and herbs. Jay got new clothes instead of wearing Owen's clothes, which Owen didn't mind. Jay had to get a haircut so his long hair won't get in the way and had to wear sunglasses, boots and gloves to hide his raptor parts if he goes to the park. Which reminds me, when Jay **(hiding his raptor parts brings)** brings Val to the lab. All the girls stared at him dreamily, thinking that he is so hot, which he is. Jay thought of it annoying when bunch of teenager girls squealed when he looks at them. He didn't feel like getting a mate, instead he watches Val as a big brother. Jay was allowed to go in the raptor paddock, since he is a raptor. Jay was welcomed instantly when Blue and her sisters saw him as a pack member. Simon hired him to work with Owen with the raptors. Owen didn't mind, his girls liked him as pack member, not mate. Zach and Gray became friends with Jay and Gray asks a million of questions about Jay's raptor skills. Jay had to answer everything and he doesn't mind. Zach thinks Jay was cool, which he is. Val thought it was great to have a new family member in the park. But Jay wasn't telling about his true story since he doesn't want to talk about it. He'll them soon enough.

Jurassic World is full of surprises but they didn't know what danger is coming to them.

* * *

 ** _Hola, mi huésped. Soy Jay. Soy un híbrido humano y raptor -Hello, my guest. I am Jay. I am a human and raptor hybrid_**

 ** _sí, sí, usted es el tío de Val Owen, habla mucho sobre usted -yes, yes, you are Val's uncle Owen, she talks a lot about you._**

 **Okay, I hope you guys liked it anyways, Gabriel about your last comment about Val being kidnapped kinda scared me but I like the idea about a new Galatria also Allison I hope you have more ideas in your characters.**


	13. Valentina's Birthday

**Dramaking14 let me barrow the version of his Roar.**

 **Read his stories, they're cool.**

 **Gabriel, I read about some reviews of yours and I understand the universe thing, but. Is fanfiction supposed to let our imagination run free? I mean, I have cool ideas for the superheroes coming to Jurassic World yet I don't understand what's the problem is.**

 **I know your predacon characters are base on those species but they aren't like the original things they are just like the regular autobots and decepticons except they are more wild and savage but who cares? Let's just calm down and agree to have a fun time in the stories, okay? I don't like people fighting over some things that aren't necessary. I don't know why but all I know is that ever since I wrote fanfiction I had many ideas in my mind and also making new friends. But I get a feeling that sometimes I never get to do what I want and never get to put my favorite heroes in my stories.**

 **So I hope you guys like it…enjoy. I guess. Also, you might want to listen to this song because it will be in it (Don Omar: Danza Kuduro)**

* * *

 **Chapter 13: Valentina's Birthday**

Today, Jurassic World has a special guest coming to the park. It was Katy Perry. Every tourist was in the docks were ready to greet their favorite singer. As the ferry landed, Katy came out and everyone cheers. Katy went over to Claire, Zara and the Mitchell brothers. As they greet her, they show her to her hotel room while Katy's fans cheered. Everyone was so happy except for Val. For you see, today is Val's birthday, she used to celebrate it with her parents and the Starious siblings but her parents are gone and Abby and Josh were at America. Val can't tell her Uncle because he has a lot of work to do. But Val can celebrate her birthday next time. So she decided to be with Jay, who was in a chair with wires attached to his right arm. Jay has his head rested on his left hand with his elbow was on top of the arm of the chair. He has a bored expression on his face as Wu studies Jay's DNA.

Jay let out a sigh of annoyance as he glanced over to Val. Val, who was wearing a simple blue sundress with a short sleeve white t-shirt under it as well as her whistle and raptor necklace, was sitting on a chair as she draws on a piece of paper with crayons on the lab table. She was drawing a grumpy Jay who was sitting on a chair and a happy Wu with a clipboard in hand. It's been two weeks since Jay lived in Jurassic World and he is already popular. He helps tracking down any wondering dinosaurs that were close to the park. He stops any thieves that snuck aboard the ferry to steal stuff. After the test, Jay was allowed to leave. Jay puts on a black jacket and gloves on. He puts on his boots and went out but not before he picks up Val from the waist.

"I'll bring your stuff at your house Val." Wu said as he waves at them. Val waves back as Jay walks away. As they went out of the lab and to the visitor center, some girls giggle dreamily at Jay. They think Jay is super hot, which he is. Jay snorts in annoyance as he puts Val down. Jay holds Val's hand as they walk out while the flirting girls sighed at him dreamily. They walked through the park and buying something to eat. Jay ordered a hotdog while Val eats a pretzel. They decided to go to Ivy and Iris's paddock. Jay picks up Val and runs to the paddock in full speed. They got their in five seconds. Jay puts Val down and they enter the enclosure. The two entered the paddock and was greeted by Ivy and Iris. Ingrid was also there and was waiting for them too.

"Wanna go for a walk?" Val asked, earning nods for the hybrids and Ingrid. Jay opens the paddock's doors and the two hybrids went out. Owen told her that he has something to do and he'll meet her at Jurassic World at five o'clock noon. So Val was just simply exploring, she was going to the gyroshpere to meet Zach and Gray near the hills. They told her they're gonna bring someone with them. As they go, Jay texted something to Owen before dashing to follow them. Then cars and a truck came in. Owen comes out in one of the cars with Barry, "Okay! They're gone!" Owen said. Many men and woman came out from the cars and one opens the truck to revile party stuff before they started setting things up.

Owen got a call from Abby about Val's birthday and he and the some workers have to prepare Val's birthday party. Barry, scientists, and workers were helping him prepare Val's special day. Simon paid everything for the party because he took a liking on her like she was a daughter to him.

"A little more to the left," Barry guided two men to hang a banner that said: Happy Birthday Val! It has dinosaur pictures decorated in it. As they got it right, Barry made a thumb up before walking over to Owen, who was looking at the 4 ft. and nine inch chocolate with strawberry toppings cake. "Val is going to love her party!" Barry chuckled looking at the gifts that were piled on the table. Many workers were giving Val's gifts for her birthday.

"Yeah, it's a good thing that Abby told me otherwise Val will have no party." Owen said, "And I won't win the best Uncle award." Owen looks at the preparation, "It's a good thing that Jay is distracting Val."

Barry chuckles as he helps prepare the foods, "You know Jay. He is always loyal to the alpha." Barry said. Owen chuckles at Barry before helping out with the food. Everyone was making sure that Val was distracted.

* * *

Val was playing with Ingrid and some Triceratops hatchlings. Jay was sleeping on his back with his arms folded behind his head. Ivy and Iris were curled up beside him. Val pats a baby Triceratops' head and earns a big lick on the face. Val giggles before continues playing with the dinosaurs. Then Jay woke up when he felt something poking him. Opening a single eye, Jay saw a smiling Val. He raised a brow and said, "Si?"

Val smiles and went to the bushes. Raising a brow, Jay watches as little Val brings out a heavy rectangular box. It was half the size of her and she drags it towards Jay. "What is that?" Jay asked.

"Open it!" Val smile.

Shrugging, Jay opens the box to revile a guitar. It was brown and has a raptor signature in it. Jay looks at Val, "Where did you get this?"

"I asked Mr. Masrani if it is okay for him to help me buy you a guitar." Val said, "I keep seeing you read a bout how play a guitar book everyday." Val looks up to him, "Can you play a song? Please!" Jay blinks at her with his blood red eyes before putting one his sunglasses. He sits down and plays the guitar in Spanish like tune. As he plays, herbivores came towards the song. Jay feels the song in his heart as his lips stared to twitch.

"A and X! El Orfanato Danza Kuduro Lucenzo El Orfanato El rey! La mano arriba, cintura sola. Da media vuelta, Danza Kuduro. No me canses ahora, que esto solo empieza. Mueve la cabeza, Danza Kuduro." Jay began to sing out loud, "La mano arriba, cintura sola. Da media vuelta, Danza Kuduro. No me canses ahora, que esto solo empieza. Mueve la cabeza, Danza Kuduro!"

Val got up and started dancing to the beat. The dinosaurs sit down and listen to Jay's song. Ingrid sits down and listens too. The little ones copies Val's dance by nodding their heads up and down.

"Quien puede domar la fuerza del mar. Que se mete por tus venas. Lo caliente del sol que se te metió. Y no te deja quieta nena. Quien puede parar eso que al bailar. Descontrola tus caderas. Y ese fuego que quema por dentro. Y lento te convierte en fiera. Con las manos arriba, cintura sola."

Jay gets up and started following the beat, "Da media vuelta y sacude duro. No te quites ahora, que esto solo empieza. Mueve la cabeza y sacude duro. Balancar que uma loucura. Morena vem o meu lado ninguem vai ficar parado. Quero ver, mexa Kuduro Balancar que una loucura. Morena vem o meu lado ninguem vai ficar parado oh. Oi oi oi, oi oi oi oi. E para quebrar Kuduro, vamos Danza Kuduro. Oi oi oi, oi oi oi oi. Seja morena o loira, vem balancar Kuduro Oi oi oi."

They were so busy dancing they didn't notice a gyroshpere parking close by.

"La manos arriba, cintura sola da media vuelta, Danza Kuduro. No te canses ahora, que esto solo empieza mueve la cabeza, Danza Kuduro la manos arriba cintura sola. Da media vuelta Danza Kuduro. No te canses ahora que esto solo empieza mueve la cabeza Danza Kuduro. Balancar que uma loucura morena vem o meu lado ninguem vai ficar parado. Quero ver mexa Kuduro balancar que uma loucura morena vem o meu lado ninguem vai ficar parado oh. Oi oi oi, oi oi oi oi. E para quebrar Kuduro, vamos Danza Kuduro. Oi oi oi, oi oi oi oi. Seja morena o loira, vem balancar Kuduro. Oi oi oi el Orfanato. La mano arriba, cintura sola. Da media vuelta, Danza Kuduro. No te canses ahora, que esto solo empieza. Mueve la cabeza, Danza Kuduro. La mano arriba, cintura sola da media vuelta, Danza Kuduro. No te canses ahora, que esto solo empieza mueve la cabeza, Danza Kuduro A and X!"

As Jay finished, they heard three people clapping. Following the sounds, Jay and Val saw Zach, Gray and Katy Perry.

"WOAH! Encore!" Katy cheered as she claps with a smile. Jay blinks at her. She's that famous singer in TV. The 3 humans came to them and Katy said, "That was great! Do you sing a lot?" Katy asked.

"In occasion," Jay spoke as he puts down his guitar and quickly puts on his gloves.

Katy looks at Val and smiles, "Hi there." Katy kneels down at Val's height, "You must be Val."

"How'd you know?"

"Zach and Gray told me." Katy gestured the Mitchell brother. Zach and Gray nodded before fist bumping each other.

"Wow! So you're for here for the tour Ms. Perry?"

"Just call me Katy." Katy looks at the carnivores, "Are they friendly?"

Val nodded and she grabs Katy's hand and let her touch Iris. Katy was amazed as she patted Iris' head earning happy purrs, "Wow…" Katy gasps.

"Hey, Val, can you show Katy around the park?" Zach asked.

Val nodded and asked, "Can Jay come?"

"Sure," Val smiles before she guides Katy and the Mitchell brothers around the park with Jay following behind. First they went to Polly and Dixie's paddock. Polly's sisters gave Val, Katy and the Mitchell brothers a roller coaster ride. Katy screamed and whoops in amazement as well as the brothers and Val. Jay leans at a tree on top of a tree branch watching them. Katy then meets all of Val's Dino friends. Katy got to meet Rexy up close. Needless to say, Katy loves the park, as they went home Katy asked how old Val was.

"I'm turning five today." Val answered.

"Wait," Zach interrupted, "Today's your birthday and you didn't tell your uncle?"

"He's busy." Val said, "I don't want him to be stress out on my birthday."

"So that's why." Gray understands.

Jay nodded before receiving a text message from Owen. Nodding, Jay looks at the group, "We should show Katy the hybrid paddock. I bet she wants to know where Ivy and Iris live."

"Yeah, I would like that." Katy said.

Nodding, they all went to Ivy and Iris's paddock. It took them until it was almost dark. Once they did, they can barely see. "So…why are we here?" Zach asked. Then suddenly lights were open to revile everyone and decorations, "HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" everyone yelled.

Val gasps and then smiled, "How did you know it's my birthday? I didn't tell you."

Owen picks her up, "Abby called me and further more why didn't you?"

"You were always busy and I don't want you to be more stressed out." Val answered.

Everyone, minus Jay, awed at her and Owen smiled at her and ruffles her hair, "Okay everyone! LET'S PARTY!" Owen exclaims. Everyone cheered and started to party, and then it was time to blow the candles. Owen was holding his niece so she can blow the candles. "Make a wish, Val." Owen said. Val closed her eyes before blowing he candles, everyone cheered, "What did you wish for?" Barry asked.

"My wish is to have the best day with everyone." Val answered.

Everyone, minus Jay, awed at her and gave Val with her presents. Val got a JW T-shirt form Lowery, dinosaur earrings from Vivian, girly clothes from Claire, a video camera from Barry, a new Ipad from Simon and a beaded bracelet with baby raptor teethes from her uncle Owen. She even got a pet Microraptor from Wu, she has brown feathers and creamy scales and Val name her Monica. Jay gives Val pearl necklace. He collected oyster with pearls inside so he can make them. As everyone was enjoying themselves, Katy went over to Val,

"Hey Val, do you want to sing with me?" she asked.

"Uh-huh!" Val nodded with a smile.

"That sounds niece but we don't have a karaoke machine." Owen said as he walks over to them.

"Oh we're not using that. I have something better." Katy said.

Simon came, "What do you have in mind?"

* * *

At Jurassic World, there was stage with big red curtains. Behind it was Val, wearing a long sleeve shirt and pants that resembles to Blue's scales and her accessories on with Monica perched on her shoulder. And Katy was wearing the same but it was tight and red with white. Behind them were another set of curtains, where Ivy and Iris were there. Ingrid was guarding the backstage so no intruder can come in. Jay was to there but he was wearing some new clothes that made him look cooler. He was wearing a red shirt, black leathered jacket and pants, black combat boots, black sunglasses and fingerless gloves, and his silver cross necklace.

"You ready Val?" Katy asked with a smile.

Val nodded holding her microphone. Jay readied his guitar. There were many people there because Katy was going to sing. Owen and the others were at the crowed as Simon came to the microphone, "Ladies and Gentlemen. Everyone who works here, and every dinosaur that lives here, cannot use any words to tell you how much it means for you to come here." Simon said, "I thank you for all to come at the park to get a chance to walk with the dinosaurs but we still need much to learn about them and without further ado I would like to meet are special guest, Katy Perry, Valentina Rosalina Grady and Jay!"

The lights were turned off and Simon got out safely. Then Jay started playing his guitar withy other background music as the lights were turn back on, the curtains were lifted to revile Katy and Val with Monica perched on her shoulder. Jay nodded to their direction.

Katy sings the first verse, "I used to bite my tongue and hold my breath. Scared to rock the boat and make a mess. So I sat quietly, agree politely. I guess that I forgot I had a choice. I let you push me past the breaking point. I stood for nothing, so I fell for everything."

Val jumps in and sings cutely, "You held me down, but I got up (Jay: HEY!) Already brushing off the dust, you hear my voice. You hear that sound. Like thunder gonna shake the ground." Val sang."

Katy sings, "You held me down, but I got up. (Jay: HEY!) Get ready 'cause I've had enough. I see it all, I see it now."

Katy and Val sing unison, "I got the eye of the raptor, a fighter, dancing through the fire. 'Cause I am a champion and you're gonna hear me roar. Louder, louder than a T-Rex. 'Cause I am a champion and you're gonna hear me roar."

Jay sings, "Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh. Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh. Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh,"

Val and Katy sing, "You're gonna hear me roar."

Katy continues, "Now I'm floating like a pterosaur. Stinging like a bee I earned my stripes. I went from zero, to my own hero."

"You held me down, but I got up. (Jay: HEY!) Already brushing off the dust, you hear my voice, you hear that sound. Like thunder gonna shake the ground.

Katy added, "You held me down, but I got up. (Jay: HEY!) Get ready 'cause I've had enough. I see it all, I see it now."

Katy and Val sings together again, "I got the eye of the tiger, a fighter, dancing through the fire 'Cause I am a champion and you're gonna hear me roar. Louder, louder than a lion 'Cause I am a champion and you're gonna hear me roar

Jay sings, "Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh. Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh. Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, (Val and Katy: You're gonna hear me roar) Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh. Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh. (Katy: You'll hear me roar) Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh. (Katy and Val: You're gonna hear me roar...)

Then the curtains behind them were lifted to revile Ivy and Iris. The tourist gasps as the two hybrids circled at Val and Katy. It wasn't an ambush, it was part of the act and they love it!

Indominus Rex Sisters roared at them, Katy roared back. Indominus Rex Sisters roared again. Val roared back. Again, the Indominus Rex Sisters roared. Jay joins in to the roar. Katy roars again and then Val and Katy roared together.

Katy sings out loud, "I got the eye of the raptor, a fighter, dancing through the fire."

Val added, "'Cause I am a champion and you're gonna hear me roar."

Jay joins in too and his voice was awesome, "Louder, louder than a T-Rex. 'Cause I am a champion and you're gonna hear me roar."

Katy, Val and Jay sing together, Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh. Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh. Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh. (Val: You're gonna hear me roar.) Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh. Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh. (Jay: You'll hear me roar) Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh…)

Katy, Jay and Val finished together, "You're gonna hear me roar..."

As they finished, Ivy and Iris let out a loud roar together, their combine roar made the earth shake and some glass cups break. As they finished, everyone cheered and screamed at them happily. Val was petting Ivy and Iris saying they did greet and then Katy picks Val up and drags Jay to show them to the audiences. They all cheered and screamed even louder, Val smiles and waves at them. Jay just bowed, earning many girlish squeals from the crowd.

Owen smiled at his niece, thinking she's going the make the park more fun and full of wonders. Everyone was thinking the same thing but they didn't know that a black hair and green eyes man was watching them. He narrowed his eyes at the little girl and male teenager. He took out his phone and called someone.

* * *

At a deserted island, a man was searching his paper. He sighs in annoyance as he looks at the paper showing a picture of Jay's raptor face. His experiment X escape from the lab few months ago and man couldn't find him. Then his communicator was turned on. " _Mr. Mortem?_ "

"Yes? What is it Marco?" the man name Mortem asked.

" _I found the child._ " Marco replied coldly. Mortem's brown eyes widen as he looks at the communicator. "What is the child's name?"

"Apparently, the child is a little five year old girl name Valentina Rosalina Grady."

Mortem smirks darkly, "Is there more information about her?"

" _She lives with her uncle and has two hybrid dinosaurs._ "

Mortem's smirk faded to a scowl, " _This is going to be harder than I thought._ " He thought bitterly.

" _What should I do sir?_ " Marco asked.

"Stay in the park and keep spying on them. I want to know all about this Valentina girl." Mortem said, "I will send a capture team to get her."

" _Yes Sir!_ " Marco said before turning off his communicator. Mortem was searching at Val's files. But once he did, there were no files about her. Mortem finds it strange. How come Val doesn't have a single file about her? He tries to find it but in the end he found nothing. But he did find Val's parents' death.

He smirked when he found about that and he reads about how they died. He looks at the picture of him and Val's mom, "Well, it looks like my lab partner isn't going to join the party." He said before laughing evilly. Mortem presses a button. It made a buzzing sound and Mortem spoke, "Brad, get your team ready. It is time for a little _hunt_." Mortem smirks evilly as his eyes darken.

* * *

 **Thanks again to Dramaking14 for the song. You should read his stories, they're awesome**.

 **Allison about the snake form of Novah…is it in the Dragon or Predacon? Also, there's already a Sedna predacon Akhulta and she belongs to NordicAutobotGirl. (The story is called Sedna: The Akhlut from the Depth) Allison, you have to make a different predacon okay? Or if you want I can make one. Also, I think you over do it with Nivah's and Talida's designs I'm getting dizzy.**

 **Also, I'm going to rewrite the Little Girl and the Mutants story. And I'm going to finish my Smaug story first, then the mutants, then the new story called the Tremors, Dragons, Rango and then the Predacons plus a new one called the Avatar 2009 and about the Dragon Booster crossover it will publish once I finish the Predacon story plus the Jurassic Protectors will show until my viewers can make up their minds. And the next chapter is about Mike and Snow before the Terrible Truth and also I'm not sure if I can make a King Kong story. PS: I rewrite the RWBY crossover and I'm not sure if I can finish it.**

 **So…BYE!**


	14. Jay's new friend

**Sorry for not posting I needed time to think for the next chapter. It is short but the next one is a bit longer. Song that I listen is called American Dream by MKTO.**

* * *

 **Chapter 14: Jay's new friend**

Jay was sitting on the rails of the raptor paddock. Blue and her sisters were eating a pig that they just killed. Jay would join them but he already ate lunch. Owen was busy reading his report. Val was at the lab doing her school work. Jay sighs as he puts on his sunglasses. He heard footsteps coming. He sniffs the air and bites back a growl of annoyance. Vic is coming towards him.

"What do you want?" Jay growled. Vic stands few feet away from Jay. Jay has hatred towards Vic. He really doesn't like him since he heard the raptors saying that he was going to use Val as a weapon.

"Nothing, just curious on what yer doing." Vic said casually.

Growling in annoyance, Jay got up on the rails before he jumped high and landed outside of the paddock. He isn't in the mood in talking with Vic. He decided to go for a walk on the jungle. He gets his jacket and boots on before walking off. He took breathe and sighs out. He enjoys the outdoors. He felt so free and in peace-

Jay halted when he heard a cry of pain. He sniffs the air and smell a faint scent of blood. In a flash, he runs towards the source and saw five teens wearing red varsity jackets picking on some weak human teens with dirty blonde hair and pale green eyes with glasses on. One of big teens punched the weak teen. They started calling him names. Narrowing his eyes, Jay balls his hand into a fist and like a speeding bullet. He runs super fast and punches one of the teen in the face and then hides in the tree branch. The bullies were shock to see their friend out cold but they didn't even react when Jay punched them all in the face making them unconscious. Jay stood as he watched his preys on the ground unconscious. He then grabs his cellphone and calls security about the bullies and their location. He looks at the human and notices his id. His name is Michael Jones. He has dirty blonde hair and his id shows his light green eyes. He wears glasses on his eyes and Jay guessed that he can't see without his glasses. He saw the glasses and picked them as Jay helps the teen up before taking him to his tree cave. He set him down on a tree before getting the supplies to cover the wounds and also making an herbal tea that can heal the process. Once he covered the bruises, he started to make the herbal tea. As he did, the teen slowly woke up and couldn't see. He let out a weak groan causing Jay to turn.

"You okay?" Jay asked. The teen nodded weakly. Jay handed him a cup and said, "Drink this." The teen nodded and felt the cup on his hand. He sniffs at it. It smelled funny but he had too if he wants to get better. So he cooled it off before he slowly drinks it. As he finished, Jay gave the teen's glasses, "I think this is yours?"

The teens felt his glasses and smiles, "Thanks," he puts his glasses on and he saw Jay's hybrid form. He yelp in surprise and moved back. Jay tilts his head. "I scared you?"

The teen nodded. He asked nervously, "What are you?"

"I am a hybrid." Jay said, "And you're Michael Jones."

"How's you-"

"I read your ID."

"Ah," he said, "But you can call me Mike." He said.

Jay nodded, "I am Jay."

"Just Jay?"

Jay nodded, "Why were those boys beating you?" he asked.

Mike looks down, "They did that because I'm weak."

Jay watches Mike as he explains his story, "When I was little my mom died by cancer. My dad was depress and started drinking, a lot. He was never there when I needed him. In school, I was always picked on and bullied. I would get some bruises. I wanted to get a job in Jurassic World when I graduate so that I can I pay my surgery for my eyes. When there was a field trip to Jurassic World, I had to go and learn everything there is about this place. But some of the bullies always find me and…"

"Beat you up?" Jay finished. Mike nodded. Then realizes, "Wait…what happen to-"

Jay cuts him off, "I beat them up. I called security and I believe they are receiving a big scolding from the teacher."

"You busted them...for me?"

Jay nodded before getting up and puts on his jacket, boots and sunglasses, "Let's go to the infirmary. They will check on you." Mike nodded and slowly got up. Jay grabs his arm and said, "Hold on." Before he could say anything, Jay runs in full speed towards the park. Once they were in the entrance, Mike gasps for air as he fell on his side, "You okay?"

Mike made a weak thumb up. The two entered the park and went to the infirmary. Jay was greeted by the workers which he nodded a greeting. They went to a room where a female doctor checks on Mike, "The good news, you have no infection but you have to stay here for a while." She said.

Mike nodded, "Thanks."

Nodding, the doctor left and Jay was sitting on a chair while talking on his phone, "Yes, Mr. Masrani. Those boys from Warinton High were bullying a student and using one of the gyrospheres at him."

" _Those students were messing with Jurassic World property. I will make sure they will be punished and contact their parents about their actions. They will have to pay for that._ "

Jay nodded before closing his phone. He looks at Mike and said, "I hope you're feeling better."

Mike nodded with a smile, "Yeah, thanks again for paying for it." Jay nodded. Then Val came in with Monica trotting by her side.

"Jay!" She squeals as she was picked up by Jay. She giggles happily as Jay shows her Mike.

"Val this is Mike. He got hurt from bad people." Val gasps in shock, "But Mr. Masrani is punishing them."

Val looks at Mike, "Hello!" she smiles as she gets off of Jay and went to Mike. She uses a stool to reach the bed and looks at him, "I hope you get better." She said.

Mike smiles and nodded, "Don't worry I'll be better soon." He pats her head. Val holds his hand and smiles at him. Mike chuckles at her. Jay just smirks at them. The three didn't realize that Val made a small tear fell on her eye and landed on Mike's hand.

After a while, Val was taken home with her uncle while Jay went home. Mike stays at the infirmary. But he doesn't know that he was slowly changing.

* * *

On the next day, Mike woke up and stretch. He grabs his glasses and puts it one. Once he did, he saw everything blurry. He removes them to see clearly. He put them on again and saw blurry and when he removed them, everything was so clear. He gets off of bed and notices something different. He looks at the mirror and his eyes widen in shock. His feature was different. His body was slightly muscular and he was a bit taller. He almost fainted until a nurse came in, "Mr. Jones, I'm here to check on-" she was cut off when she saw Mike's new look, "I'm sorry. Am I in the right room?"

Mike snaps out from his trance and spoke, "I'm Jones and yes you're in the right room."

"Hmm. Strange, well then, you are fine and you are ready to leave."

Mike nodded before the nurse left to check some other patients. Mike puts on his green shirt and brings his glasses just in case. He leaves the building and search for Jay. He wonders if it was his tea that turned him into this. He reached outside and was about to search but stopped when the bullies from yesterday.

"Well, well, well, if is it Jones!" Barked the leader.

Mike mentally groan, "What do you want Clyde?"

He glares at him, "You got us in trouble! Mr. Masrani called our parents and they ground us for life because of you!"

"You guys started it! You're the one who beat me up."

Clyde glared at him and raised his fist to punch him until Mike blocked it with his hand. That shocked him and the others. Mike's eyes were wide and he could see blue like energy coming from Clyde and was taken by him. Clyde felt weak all of a sudden while Mike feels strong. Instinct took control over Mike as he raised his fist and punched Clyde right on the face. Clyde was sent flying and crashed to the ground. His team watched in shock as their leader gets up weakly and whips the blood from his nose. He glares at them and yelled, "Don't just stand there! Kick his ass!"

His team looks at Mike and charges at him. Something inside of Mike snapped open like a fighting instinct awakens from its slumber. One of the bullies was about to hit him but Mike dodged it and did a round-house kick on his face. The next one charges at him but Mike did an axe kick on him. The last two charged at him but Mike did a Bolley Kick at one of them and then punches the last one on the face. Clyde's friends were at the floor unconscious. Clyde glares at him until he felt a light tap on his shoulder. He turns and only to met a fist on his face. He fell on the floor unconscious. The one who punched him was Jay. Jay growls at Clyde's unconscious form and then security came. Simon was with them as well as Val, Owen and Monica. The Security picked up Clyde and his friends up before taken them away.

"Make sure they stay at Jurassic World's penalty room." Simon ordered, "I will contact their teacher and their parents for attacking an employee."

Mike's eyes widen in shock and looks at Simon, "I'm sorry…did you just say-"

Simon smiles and nodded, "Yes, Jay told me that you needed a job here and you know everything about dinosaurs so I decided to hire you to help Owen with the raptor paddock."

Mike looks at him and shock before looking at Owen and Jay. Owen nodded while Jay shrugs. Val smiles happily and said, "Don't worry, the raptors won't hurt you."

Mike looks at Simon and smiles, "You got yourself a deal Mr. Masrani."

He said. Simon nodded and spoke, "But there's something I want to know." He said, "You looked different when Jay explains to me that you have seeing problems."

Mike realizes something, "Oh yeah! I almost forgot. Jay, what type of herbs did you give me that healed me up and gave me amazing fighting skills?"

Jay stared at him blankly and said, "The herbs I put in the tea were just healing the wounds, not turning you different."

Mike was confused, "If it wasn't your herbs, then what did?"

"Maybe Dr. Wu has the solution. He'll know what to do." Simon suggested. Mike nodded and Jay guided him towards the lab so Wu can scan him.

* * *

On the next day, Mike lives at Jurassic World. Simon provided the things that Mike needs and he lives at the hotel. Clyde and his friends were band from Jurassic World and their parents made sure they get punished also got expelled at school for their actions. Wu was trying to figures out Mike's changes and he needed time to figure out a solution. Mike hangs out with Jay and Val at the park and he finally made good friends. Mike, Jay, Val and Monica were walking at the park and saw piano and a guitar at a round platform.

"What's that?" Mike asked.

Jay answered, "There was supposed to be performers but they got sick."

Mike thinks about it and said, "Can I play the piano?"

Jay looks at him under his sunglasses, "You play?"

Mike nodded and went to the platform and sits on the chair. He looks at the piano and took a deep breathe and starts playing a music. He played a beat calmly and caused some tourists to stop and watched him. Jay went towards him with Val and Monica following behind. As Mike played, he started to sing, "Ooh, we broke down trying to leave town flying down the road to change. We were born to run, Cali here we come escape from nowhere USA."

Jay picks up the guitar and started playing before singing, ""Say goodbye to white picket fences. Say hello to palm trees and Benzes. They say you gotta fall to have it all."

"Yeah," Mike smiles as he played.

"We don't want two kids and a wife. I don't want a job I just want a life. Sometimes the underdogs rise and the mighty fall."

Mike stared to speed up as well as Jay. Mike sings, "This ain't the same summer song that you used to know. 'Cause Jack left Diane thirty years ago. The world is spinning too fast for you and me. So tell me whatever happened to the American dream."

The tourists clap their hands to the beat as well as Val. Mike sings, "I know a girl I met her last night. She was fresh off the plane. She whispered in my ear: Baby, come here. I'll do anything to make a name!"

Jay nodded and sings, "Honey, take my hand follow me 'cause I don't wanna hurt you but he does. I just wanna give you some real advice."

Mike sings, "Listen baby, mmm!"

Jay nods to the beat, "Never take candy from a stranger and keep your eyes open for danger. 'Cause this right here is the twisted paradise!"

Mike and Jay sang unison, "This ain't the same summer song that you used to know. 'Cause Jack left Diane thirty years ago. The world is spinning too fast for you and me! So tell me whatever happened to the American dream."

In the control room, Claire watches Mike and Jay making the tourist happy. Lawry videos it so he can post it while Vivian follows the beat. Owen was at the park with Barry. He was smiling at the new worker, "I'm glad that we have an extra hand at the paddock." He grins. Barry rolled his eyes but smiled at the scene.

Mike and Jay sing unison, "This ain't the same summer song that you used to know! So baby, let's live and die before we're getting old. You know that nothing is the way it used to be so tell me whatever happened to the American dream!"

Mike gets up and still plays the piano with a smile, "Na, Na, Na, Na, Na, Na, Na, Na, Na! Na, Na, Na, Na, Na, Na, Na, Na, Na! Na, Na, Na, Na, Na, Na, Na, Na, Na."

Mike looks at everyone and smiles as he slowly plays the piano, "We were born to run, Cali here we come. Gettin' out of here, baby, let's get out of here!" Jay make some melodic sounds at the background until they sang unison, "This ain't the same summer song that you used to know. 'Cause Jack left Diane thirty years ago! The world is spinning too fast for you and me. So tell me whatever happened to the American dream!"

Mike and Jay wiped their hairs at the beat, "This ain't the same summer song that you used to know! So baby, let's live and die before we're getting old. You know that nothing is the way it used to be. So tell me whatever happened to the American dream! Na, Na, Na, Na, Na, Na, Na, Na, Na! Na, Na, Na, Na, Na, Na, Na, Na, Na! Na, Na, Na, Na, Na, Na, Na, Na, Na!"

As they finished, everyone cheered for them. They were shock and amazed to hear amazing singing. Jay and Mike looked at each other and made small smiles before facing the audience and bowed. All the teenage girls at the park were squealing at them dreamily and asked bazillion ridiculous questions about them.

Mike has a new begging in his life. Thanks to Val and Jay. He smiles as he waves at everyone as they all cheered for him and Jay. Simon watched them nearby and smiles. His park was getting a good reputation because of them.

But they didn't know that the park was endangered by a tyrant from the sea.

* * *

 **Done, if there's anything else tell me. Gabriel, I will do your orphan kids story and I made them as a family and I draw them. Some are kids and others are teens. Kipling will be there adopted mom.**

 **That is all and please read my Little Girl and Smaug for the ones who didn't read it and the Little Girl and the Mutants story. And what's ather, Gabriel? Please tell me, I have no idea what it is.**


	15. A Terrible Truth

**Sorry for the long wait. And yes MMM I saw you idea in the Rango story.**

* * *

 **Chapter 15: A Terrible Truth**

It's been two weeks since Mike work for Jurassic World. He, Jay and Val became superstars. They are called the D-Squad since Mike and Jay can sing and play instruments. They become the best big hits. Many news media were trying to get to them and ask them questions but thanks to Jurassic World's security and Ingrid they were easily avoided. They even have crazy fans, whenever they go to the park with Monica to visit Zach and Gray. All the people will come to them and ask for their autographs or a selfies. They weren't comfortable being praise and getting all famous but thanks to Owen and Barry. They were able to get away from her crazy fans. Vic was keeping an eye on Val, making sure what her secret to make the dinosaurs love her is. He also watched Mike and Jay. Those two were a mystery to him and he wants answers. But they were very good at sneaking away from him and their fans. Zach and Gray made good friends with Jay and Mike. Jay would answer Gray's questions while Mike teaches Zach how to drive. Mike got his license few months ago. At the Raptor Paddock, Val was wearing a pink, short, sleeves t-shirt, brown shorts and boots with her accessories on while her hair was tied in high ponytail. Monica was perched on her head. She was playing with her video camera. She was pretending to be a documenter.

"Here I am at the Raptor Paddock, where the most dangerous and deadliest of all dinosaurs that ever live." Val said videoing the Raptors in their muzzle restrainers.

Barry, who was petting Delta, watches Val in amusement. She was full innocents yet many secrets on the little girl. Owen was also there, he was stroking Blue's muzzle, and he was smiling at his little niece. Jay was fixing the gates of the paddock while Mike check on Owen's paper work. Ivy, Iris and Ingrid were sleeping peacefully, not wanting to wake up from their peaceful sleep. But if someone did, they wish that they were killed by something else.

"And there's the Raptor man." Val pointed the camera at Owen, "The deadliest of all the Raptors. He's big, he's scary and-"

"Handsome? Charming? Good looking?" Owen added jokingly.

Val lowers her camera, "I was going to say lethal." She corrected before giggling.

Owen and Barry chuckled at her little joke. Jay snorts but made a small smile while Mike snickers. Val continues to play with her camera. "And here is the Raptor Squad." Val pointed her camera at Blue, Charlie, Delta and Echo, "The smartest and strongest pack in the park!"

Blue and her sisters watched in amusement at their little girl's imagination. Even though they don't smile or talk but Owen can tell that they were watching Val happily. Then a car came, Claire, Wu and the Mitchell brothers came out. Val pointed her camera at them before lowering it. "Hi!" Val waves with a smile.

"Hello Val." Wu greeted carrying a medical box.

"What's in the box?" Val points the box.

"Oh, it's medical supplies." Wu said, "We're here to check on Ingrid, Ivy and Iris. To see if they are healthy."

Val nodded and Claire and Wu checked on the three carnivores. Zach and Gray went over to Val, "So Val? Do you have plans for today?" Gray asked.

"Yeah, I'm going to play with the herbivores in the jungle. Wanna join?"

"Yeah!" Gray grins.

"Sounds fun but Mike promise me how to perioral parking." Zach said.

Mike waved his hand, "I'll teach you later after I finish Owen's paper work." Zach nodded.

Val looks at her uncle, "Uncle Owen? We're going to jungle to play!"

"Okay but be careful!" Owen said.

Val nodded and the three, plus Monica, went to the jungle leaving the adults tending the dinosaurs. Not knowing there were intruders in the park.

* * *

At the other side of the island, there was deserted beach. The water was calm until an aquatic vehicle came out of the water. Then nine men came out of the vehicle with motorbikes and a van. They were wearing black army clothes and they are armed. One of them with red hair and green eyes took out his communicator and calls, "Mr. Mortem? We're here in the island."

" _Good._ " Mortem said coldly in the communicator, " _I want you hunt down the subject. Kill or take anyone to make sure there are no evidences could be found but I want the girl alive. Understood?_ "

"Sir!" The nine men went to the jungle with their motorbikes while the other one drives the van to the jungle. They are going to find that little girl with ease. Meanwhile, Val and Mitchell brothers were feeding a Triceratops and Barosaurus. They were even allowed to ride on all the herbivores. Then the three, plus Monica, went for a walk in the jungle.

"Val, you got to be the luckiest kid in the world to live in this park." Zach said.

Val just smiled then stops all of a sudden. Zach and Gray stopped too and looked at her.

"Val?" Zach asked, "Are you okay?"

Val didn't say anything instead she walked over to a tree that has hidden old doors. Zach and Gray followed her and they enter the building to see many plants and dirt that grown inside. There was a little light so they can barely see.

"Wow…what is this place?" Gray asked.

Val looks at the ruins curiously. Monica gets off of Val's shoulder and sniffs around. She found a banner; she chirped at Val and nudged the banner. Val picks it up and it reads: Jurassic Park. Then Val remembers the story back at the T-Rex Kingdom.

"I know this." Val said, "This is the same place where Rexy saved Dr. Grant along with Ellie, Lex and Tim from The Big One and her mate, also those claw marks on her neck and back from the same raptor back in 1993."

"I heard about that!" Gray said, "I read it on Alan's book, it said something about a power out and all the carnivores got out. And they have to shut down the park because of the many deaths."

"Wow," Zach said.

While the three explore in the old visitor center, Val discovered a Velociraptor skull and skeleton. Val picks up the skull and looks at it for a few seconds. Then the brothers came up to her. "What did you find Val?" Gray asked. Val shows them the skull.

"What is that?" Zach asked.

"This must be skull of The Big One that was killed by Rexy." Then Val thought of an idea, "Hmm, I think I could ask my uncle Owen, to bring a team out here, so we can gather up the Big One's remains, put them together and display it at the park."

"That sounds cool," Zach said.

"Come on!" Gray said. Nodding, Val puts down the skull. The three plus Monica who was perched on Val's head, went outside but stopped when they saw men with guns and vehicles outside.

"Well, hello there kiddies," The red head said, "It looks like you're all lost."

The three stayed close to each other while Monica growls at them. "W-We're not lost." Gray stuttered.

"Yeah, we're just exploring." Zach added.

The red head male just raised his eyebrow and looks at Val. Val was burying her face on her mother scarf, trying to hide her face from those men, while Monica growls at the men. "Exploring you say?" the man asked.

"Uh-huh…" Val nodded slowly.

"Well…if you're exploring. Then you need guides to help you." The man said gesturing him and his men.

"It's okay." Gray said, "We have one." he gestured a scared Val. The man looks at Val his green eyes meet Val's sapphire eyes. Zach cleared his throat and said.

"Well, I think we should be going now."

The three about to walk away but the man chuckled darkly, "I knew your gonna say that." He looks at his men, "Grabbed them!" The men grabbed the three while one of the men grabs a struggling Monica covering her jaw with his hand. They grabbed any communication devices from Zach and Gray.

"Hey!" Zach screamed.

"LET US GO!" Gray yells.

Val was so scared, something inside her told her to scream and she did. She screamed a really high pitch noise that can be heard for miles. It caused many dinosaurs at the park to look up. Too bad the bad guys didn't care.

"Put them in the van!" the red head ordered. The men threw Zach, Gray, Val and Monica in the van and locking it shut so they wouldn't escape. "Let's go before anyone notices their gone!" The men nodded and got on their motorbikes and one was driving the van. Zach, Gray, Val and Monica banged the doors while yelling or roaring for help. The kidnappers set up to the beach thinking it was going to be easy mission but not knowing that Val's scream was actually a distress call for help.

* * *

Meanwhile at the Raptor paddock. Blue and her sisters were at their pens, they resembles to a horse pens. Their doors were closed and they have air holes to breathe in. They were watching their Alpha talking to the humans along Hoskins while Ivy, Iris and Ingrid doze off. Jay was helping Mike with a pile of papers. Alpha didn't finish his work very well.

And then, they heard a distress call. Their eyes turned slit when they recognize the scream, it was Val's. She's in trouble.

Roaring and screeching, the Raptors tried to open their pens, by banging or scratching them, to get out and save their little girl. Everyone, minus Jay, was startled by their reaction and thinking about that scream. Then Ivy, Iris and Ingrid heard Val's screamed and roared saying their coming.

"What the hell is wrong with them?!" Hoskins yells. Then Jay jumps up the paddock rails and lands on his feet before snatching the remote that opens the doors. The raptors got out and dashed away to the jungle. Jay jumps out of the rails and dashes after them. All the carnivores went out to the jungle leaving shock humans.

"Where are they going?" Wu asked loudly.

"I don't know but I think they sense trouble." Barry said.

Owen's eyes widen in realization the screamed was like his niece, "Val!" he yelled as he gets on his motorbike before heading to the jungle. Barry followed him to by getting on the four wheeled motorbike. Mike gets on his motorbike and follows. Claire and Wu got on the car. The guards plus Hoskins get on a van and followed Owen to know what's going on.

Meanwhile, the kidnappers were heading towards the beach. Zach, Gray and Val banged at the doors yelling for help while Monica scratched the doors.

"Get us out!" Zach yelled hitting the doors.

"Help! Somebody! Anybody!" Gray yelled.

Val was so scared that she was crying, banging the doors calling her uncle or her Dino friends. She doesn't want to leave her new home. She doesn't want to alone!

Then a small window from the driver seat open, "Keep it down! No one is going to hear ya!" a man yelled before closing the window.

They stopped banging the door and sat on the floor fearfully.

"We gotta get out of here." Zach said.

"But how?" Gray asked looking at his brother with worry.

Val didn't talk with the Mitchell brothers instead she was crying her eyes out. Thinking she wouldn't come back home with her Uncle Owen, Barry and her Dino friends. It was like she lost her family again. She hates being alone. She doesn't want to be alone again.

Monica was doing her best to calm down Val, and then suddenly something rammed the van causes it to spin. The four screamed or shriek, as the van hits a tree. The men riding on the motorbikes stopped to see a heard of Triceratops rumbling at them.

There were even Ankylosaurus, Edmontosaurus, Pachycephalosaurus, Stegosaurus and Parasaurolophus herds. They surrounded the men. The men got off of the vehicles and pointed their guns at them. "What the hell!" one of the man yelled readying his gun.

Then suddenly he got hit by a Pachycephalosaurus on the side, causing the man to crash on a tree and his bones broken. As the man howled in pain, Val heard her Dino friends and yelled. "Help!" she bangs the doors. One of the Triceratops heard it and charged at the door. Val got out away along with the Mitchell brothers, the horns of the Triceratops pierced the doors like it was noting and pulled it away. "Let's go!" Zach yells grabbing Val and Gray and started to run while Monica perched on Val's back. They run away from the men separately while the kidnappers fight Val's Dino friends.

The Parasaurolophus let out a loud horn like call at the intruders so the kids can escape. The Stegosaurus and Ankylosaurus use their tails to destroy the van and motorcycles. The red head glared at them before he looks at the direction where the kids ran and yelled. "After them!" he fired his gun in the air scarring the herds away. All of the men, minus the injured one, chase after them.

* * *

Meanwhile, Blue and the rest of the carnivores were out and looking for their little girl. They heard her cry, she sounded scared and that made them angry, scratched that, **furious!** They will tear the one who hurt her limb from limb if they found a single scratch on her innocent face. Jay was beside them. His rage was stronger then theirs.

Behind them were Owen and the rest, they were following the carnivores. Owen's mind was full of worried and panic, his little niece was in danger and he wasn't there to save here.

"Don't worry Val, I'm coming." Owen mutters.

Then they heard screaming and motorbikes' engines. The carnivores stopped along with the others. Blue barked orders and they split in two groups.

Blue has Delta, Jay and Ivy while Iris has Ingrid, Echo and Charlie.

"Barry you and the others take Iris's team while I go with Blue!" Owen ordered as he followed Blue and her group.

Barry went after Iris and the others followed by the rest. Barry and the others followed them and then saw Gray and Zach running for the lives screaming as they were chased by five men with guns.

"What in the-" before Barry could finished, Ivy and her group charged at the five men.

Iris grabbed one from her jaw and crushed him. Echo and Charlie pounce on two men while Ingrid tackles the last one. The carnivores ripped the men apart showing what happens when they angered them. Zach and Gray stopped and turned to see Iris and her group killing the ones that kidnapped them. The carnivores looked at Zach and Gray and inspected them.

"You guys have no idea how relived we are to see you!" Zach said happily hugging Ingrid's snout.

Barry and rest came, Claire gets out of the car and rushed over to her nephews and hugs them, "Oh thank God!" she exclaimed.

"What happen?" Barry asked walking over to them.

"We don't know." Zach said in confusion, "We were just exploring around until they showed up and kidnapped us for no reason!"

"They just did that?" Claire asked in shock.

"Yeah," Gray said then realized, "Wait! Val is still being chased!"

"Don't worry. Owen is on their trail." Barry said.

Meanwhile, Val, carrying Monica, runs really fast. Her legs were getting tired and three kidnappers were hot on her trail but they didn't know that Val knows all the hiding spots in the jungle. Val found a waterfall with a small pool there was hidden small cave inside, as she and Monica got in, they stayed really quiet. Val heard motorbikes stopping and then footsteps. Val closed her eyes and prayed silently hoping the men would go away.

The three men we searching for Val, "Where the fuck is that little brat?!" one of the men growled.

"Shut up. We have to get her alive or else boss will kill us." The red head searched at the surrounding until he looks at the waterfall. He silent his men as he went towards the waterfall. Val held her breath when she heard someone walking toward the waterfall. Her heart was beating fast. Her eyes were filled with tears. She was so scared.

As he was about to go in, they heard thundering footsteps.

The three turned to the trees. The footsteps were getting closer and closer and the water shakes when it came closer. Then suddenly Ivy exploded from the undergrowth with a horrifying roar. The men screamed and tried to fire but her hide was too strong. Ivy grabbed one of the men in her jaw and splits him in half. Then Delta and Blue tackled the other man and ripped him limb from limb.

The red hair man was about to make a run for it on the trees but soon stops when Jay was in front of him. His head was down but his sunglasses were gone and his eyes were close. As he raised his head and opens his eyes, the red head gasps when he saw the blood red reptilian eyes, "You-" he was cut off when Jay gave him a punch on the face while roaring. The man was unconscious. Owen came and saw Ivy, Delta and Blue finishing their kill and looks around for his niece.

"Val!" Owen called, "Val! Where are you?"

Then he heard splashing water. He turned to see a wet Val with Monica on her back, out of the waterfall. Val saw her Uncle and cried as she rushed over to him. Owen kneels down and picks her up and hugging her close as she cries on his shoulder.

"Shhh…" Owen hushed Val, "It's okay, it's okay. Uncle Owen is here." He whispered as Val continues to cry. Monica gets off and sniffed at the unconscious red head. Jay glares at the man and growls. He knows that man very well. Blue and Delta saw their little girl crying, they don't know what's crying but she sounds is like whimpering. They went over to Val while Ivy sniffed at the carcasses. Blue and Delta nuzzled Val's back trying to comfort her.

Then Barry and Mike came with the others. The guards arrested the red head for kidnapping and they're going to ask questions of him while the rest of the guards cleaned the carcasses and getting the one that got injured from a Pachycephalosaurus. Charlie and Echo went over to Val and comforted her too. Iris and Ingrid checked on Ivy seeing if she got hurt.

Claire saw a symbol of a black serpent from the dead kidnapper's uniform. She took a picture and text Lowery to find that symbol. Owen carries his niece to the lab with the carnivores following behind.

Vic watches the carnivores following Owen with Val. He then looks at the dead bodies of the kidnappers. He saw it, he finally saw the Raptors on the field and defended the park but it was different. The Raptors were doing it to protect Val and yet on the other hand he did saw them in action but that would be next time to deal with. Now, he has to ask the red head man about the kidnapping.

* * *

At a small room, the red head was sitting on a chair with a table; his hands were handcuffed on the table. Hoskins and Owen were on the other side of the table.

"So… tell us?" Hoskins asked casually but coldly, "Who the hell sent you and why were you kidnapping those three kids plus a dinosaur?"

"Sorry but it's classified." The man said.

Owen glares at him, "You better tell us who the hell sent you or I'll send my Raptors to kill you!" he said in a dangerous tone.

The man chuckles darkly, "Go ahead! I rather die than tell you who sent me!"

Owen grabbed him from his collar and was about to punch him when Barry came. "Owen. We found the one who sent to kidnap Val and the Mitchell brothers."

Owen and Vic looked at the red head's shock face. "Well, it looks like we found out who sent you." Owen said before leaving along with Vic. They went to the Control room, everyone was there. Val was there holding Monica close. Jay was leaning on the wall with his arms cross. Mike was with Lowery at the computers. Owen came with Barry and Vic. Val went over to her uncle and she was picked up by Owen.

"Lowery? Do you know what symbol is that?" Claire asked.

"Sure do," Lowery shows the image, "It's a symbol that is called Serpenti Neri and it is owned by this guy." Lowery shows a picture of a man with dark brown hair and eyes wearing a tuxedo. "His name is Renaldo Mortem, the owner of Serpenti Neri, a big weapon company." Lowery explained, "He is one of the top deadliest and richest, man in the world."

"What dose Serpenti Neri means?" Gray asked.

"It means the Black Serpent in Italian." Val said.

"How'd you know?" Lowery asked. Val looks at him and Lowery realizes she's part Italian. "Oh…right, sorry."

"So let me get this straight." Owen looks at Mortem's picture, "We're dealing with a rich and psycho path man that tried to kidnap three kids plus Dino for what exactly?"

"That we don't know why he wants with them." Vivian said.

"They weren't after the two boys just the girl." An old voice said. Everyone turns to see an old man with a walking stick. He was wearing a white, short sleeve, button shirt and black pants and shoes.

"Mr. Dale?" Val recognizes the old man.

"Val? You know him?" Owen asked.

Val nodded, "Uh-huh, I met him on the ferry when I was going to live with you." Val said.

"Why are you here, Mr. Dale?" Claire asked.

"Please call me Carl. I am here to tell about that man." Carl said, "He is a mercenary and greedy man. He's a power hunger man for new energy and he will do anything to have it."

"Yeah but why is he after Val?" Zach asked.

"Because Mortem wanted something that was from her mother, Alma," Carl said.

"My mommy?" Val asked Carl in shock.

"Yes, your mother used to be a scientist in my lab near Naples along with Mortem and few other scientists." Dale said.

"You're a scientist?" Wu asked in surprise.

"Yes, but I retired years ago."

"But, Mommy was a doctor not a scientist." Val informed.

"She was a scientist the best to be exact." Dale said, "She created a serum that can give a person the ability to communicate and understand animals and healing abilities."

"Okay, this sounds like Captain America." Owen said bluntly, "Val's mom created a super soldier serum and some bad guy, aka Mortem, wants it to make his army?" Owen guessed.

"You're half correct." Carl said, "Mortem wants the serum to be use as a weapon. But Alma refused and she hid the serum somewhere that Mortem couldn't find." He said, "The only ones know where it is your mother, me and trustful scientists."

"Do you know where it is now?" Barry asked.

"Yes, but it is already here."

"Where?" Hoskins asked.

Carl sighs, "Alma actually injected the serum to vessel to be safe."

"A vessel, you mean a human host?" Wu asked.

Carl nodded, "Who did she inject it to?" Owen dared to ask.

Carl slowly nodded before he looks at Val, "She injected it to the only person she cared and love, her baby girl, Valentina Rosalina Grady." He said.

Everyone gasps as they looked at Val with wide eyes. Val was also shocked. Her mommy gave her a super serum. A serum that gave her those abilities and Val is a vessel of a rare serum in her veins. The bad guys were now after her.

Is she a weapon of destruction?

* * *

At an island, Mortem was at his desks reading about some files then his communicator rang. He pressed the button. "This is Mortem. What is your report Marco?"

" _Sir, Brad's team has been killed._ "

Mortem's eyes narrowed, "What happen?" he asked coldly.

" _Don't know, Sir, but I only know is that she let out a loud scream that was heard in a far distance._ " Marco said, " _And the dinosaurs were there to defend her._ "

"Damn it. The serum is already taking effect." Mortem gritted his teethes. "Stay in the park for a while and make sure that Valentina is alone away from people and dinosaurs."

" _Yes Sir._ " Marco said shutting down his communicator.

Mortem looks at his files before throwing them away in frustration. "If that child continues to grow, the serum will make her unstoppable!" he said. Then he looks at the picture of him and Alma, "I am going to get your daughter if it's the last thing I do Alma and I will make sure she will be my weapon of world's destruction."

* * *

 **Done! And I hope you guys like. And I got the translation wrong in Black it's suppose to be Nero not Neri I'll fix that later so anyways bye!**


	16. Alliance and new friends

**Sorry for the wait and no I do not know how to draw Assassin trying to eat Damien and if Jay didn't stop him then Damien is dead.**

 **Song: Don Omar: Pura Vida**

* * *

 **Chapter 16: Alliance and new friends**

Everyone in the room was shock to know that Val holds a powerful serum. Owen was the most shock of them all. His niece, his little Dino Princess, has been experimented. "Why?" Val whispered hugging her Uncle's legs while Monica perched on her shoulder.

"Your mother wanted it safe. She knows she can't hide it, Mortem might track it down. And the only way to hide it is in you." Carl said. "You were the most precious treasure that your mother ever made."

"Why her?" Owen asked picking up his niece, "She could've just injected to someone else. Not a little girl!"

"The serum doesn't work that way." Carl explained, "The serum could only work on a vessel that isn't born yet."

"So she injected the serum to herself so it will get to Val's unborn body state." Wu said.

"Yes," Carl sighs, "Alma made sure that the serum will become Valentina's blood."

"Wait…" Barry interrupted, "The serum became her blood?"

Carl nodded, "The serum became one with her and it cannot be taken away."

"What do you mean?" Claire asked.

"Once the serum is removed from its host, it will atomically evaporate in a few minutes and if someone injected himself, it will kill him." Carl explains, "The blood in Val's veins cannot live with out its life host."

"So the serum is deadly to be removed and to be injected." Vic said.

"That's right and Mortem knows that. Then he heard that Alma got married. Mortem started to hunt her down because he knows that she'll get a child and inject the serum to her baby. But now, he knows that Alma is dead and he found Val's location."

Owen hugs his niece close to him, "There is nowhere in hell that bastard is going to get my niece."

"That maybe a problem," Carl said, "He's a deadly man and he will stop at nothing to get that serum. He'll even hire an assassin to get what he wants."

"But, how did he know that Val lives here?" Gray asked.

"Mortem must've sent a spy to find her." Carl said. "The spy must've been a skilled one to infiltrate the park with ease."

"So we have a spy on the park." Barry said looking at the screen with many tourists walking about.

"Do you know who the spy is?" Owen asked.

"I don't know…" Dale said, "But all I know is that Mortem hires a skilled fighter and escape artist."

While the adults talk, Val hugs her uncle close. Her mind is both confused and scared. All she wanted was to live with her Uncle. Owen saw this and said. "I'm gonna take Val home."

Everyone looks at him, "Alright." Claire said.

"I'll go back to the paddock and bring the girls back to their pens." Barry said, "Mike, Jay, help me out." The two male teens nodded and followed Barry. Jay looks back and watched Owen carries Val, with Monica on his shoulder, home. Jay clenches his fists before going out with Mike and Barry.

As he did, Claire looks at Carl, "Can you tell us about the serum and what it is purpose?" she asked.

"The serum of Alma is very powerful." Dale said walking towards the screen, "It can give the person abilities."

"Like?" Wu asked.

"To understand life, have pheromones of different animal species, advance hearing, smelling, high intelligence and having strong bonds with creatures unknown. It also can give the user the ability to make a distress call and has healing abilities." Carl explained.

"Is that all?" Vic asked interest.

"There is this one ability." Carl said, "Valentina can see other's past by looking to their eyes and seeing the truth so no secrets are safe."

"Wow… Val can do that?" Zach asked in shock.

"Yes but she'll inherited it when she turns eight…I think."

"You think?" Wu asked.

Carl shrugs, "Alma was a mysterious woman. She doesn't talk much about her family or herself. She was different yet her knowledge is very mysterious."

"We'll talk about the serum later." Claire said, "Right now, we have a spy to find." She said.

Everyone looks at the screen to see many people. They're gonna have a hard time finding the spy because it could be anyone.

* * *

Jay was at the jungle in the middle of the night. He was looking at the horizon of the ocean. He was thinking about the events on what just happen and he knows something that the others don't. He knows Mortem. He knows what he can do. And he knows it because his own father helped Mortem turn him into a beast.

 ** _*Flashback twelve years ago*_**

 _Somewhere in Mexico City, a six year old boy with bright red hair and green eyes was running out from school with a big smile on his face. He waved at his friends as they went home. Then he stops when he saw a man that looks like him but wearing rectangular glasses and a lab coat. There was a black van with men inside. "Hello Jay."_

 _"Papa?" the boy said, "What are you doing here? Mama told me you don't visit us anymore."_

 _"Well, your mother is wrong Jason." The man said sternly as he use Jay's full name, "But I think it was time for us to have a bonding time. Do you want to go on a trip?"_

 _"Really!? But what about Mama," Jay asked._

 _"She said it's a perfect time to bond." He said. "Come Jay."_

 _Jay was only young and cocky. He went inside the van with him and it drove away. Jay fell asleep. He didn't know how long but when he woke up. He was strapped in a metal bed and couldn't move. He struggles and thrashes around. "PAPA?!"_

 _"Stop struggling, Jason." Jay looks up to see his father and a man on a glass window, "Just stay still and the procedure will be less painful." Jay began to breathe heavily as he struggles to break free._

 _The man with dark brown hair and eyes looks at Jay's father and asked, "Are you sure he will survive the process, Dr. Archer?"_

 _Dr. Archer nodded, "Positive, Mortem, Sir. When I took samples of his blood, the serum accepted him. Not like those rejects, the serum accepted him fully."_

 _Mortem nodded and looks at the struggling Jay, "Begin the process."_

 _Archer nodded and typed something the keyboards. A hole appeared from the floor and machine with a needle attached to it appears from it that has a red and black liquid. It lowers the needle towards a struggling Jay. "No papá! Por favor, ayuadame!" Jay screamed as the needle injects itself on Jay's arm. As the needle empties the liquid to Jay, it removes itself and the two men watched._

 _Few seconds later, Jay started thrashing around. Screaming and yelling in pain. He somehow, rips the straps off of him and collapse to the ground. He started coughing and changing. His hair turned dark brown, his teeth and nails sharpened. His feet turned into raptor feet, and his eyes turned blood red and consumes the whole eyeball and his pupils turn slits. His body trembles as he slowly gets taller. He stood up slowly and looks at his claws snakingly before he raised his head and let out a horrifying roar that shatters glass._

 ** _*Flashback Ended*_**

Jay hissed before he punched a big rock and it shattered into a million pieces. Jay panted as he glares at the ocean.

"Jay?"

Jay spans around and was ready to attack but stopped when he saw Mike with his arms up in surrender. "You okay?" Jay sighs and turns back to the cliff before he sits on the ground. Mike went to him and sits next to him, "What are you doing here?"

"Thinking," Jay responded.

"About?"

"Mi pasado," Jay whispers out.

"Your…past," Mike repeated in english.

Jay nodded, "Before I was…this. I was once a normal child. I had a loving madre, many primos and a life." Jay looks at the stars in the night sky, "Then…my padre…told me that he wanted to hangout. He wanted to spend time with me." Jay grips the grass and growled, "But he lied. He lied to me. He took me somewhere. A place where's there's nothing but pain. He's the one that turn me into this." He looks at his left claws and balls it into a fist, "He works with a man that wanted a super soldier. He wanted me to be his weapon but I escape and never turned back."

Mike looks at his hybrid friend and asked, "What about your father? What happen to him?"

"I killed him," Jay answered coldly, "I made sure he suffers on what he did to me and he got it."

Mike gulps as he daringly asked, "W-who did your father worked with?"

Jay shuts his eyes and opens them before saying, "Mortem, the man that my father worked for was Mortem."

Mike gasps in shock and spoke, "Did you tell the others?"

Jay shook his head, "I didn't tell them yet but I think its time to tell them."

"Yup," Mike nodded. The two were about to leave but stopped when Jay sniffs the air, "What's wrong?"

"We have an intruder." Jay growls before dashing off. Mike was curious before dashing off after him. Mike got good control of his power. He takes energy or gives energy. He can use it to increase his strength, speed, agility and stealth. As they dash off, they wonder who entered the park unnoticed.

* * *

At the beach of Jurassic World, it was dark and there were no signs of tourist in the beach until something came out of the water. It was a dinosaur like no other; it has snow-white colored scales all over its body. It has a body shape similar to the Indominus Rexes. Its head shape is shown to be gecko flat-like, with sky blue eyes on the front of its head like a human, with two rows of sharp teeth in its mouth. It has two long arms that are similar to a Spinosaurus, three fingers armed with long black claws and a thumb with a long black claw. Its feet are similar to a T-Rex with black claws on them. Like the Indominus Rexes, it has spine-like decorations on its skull and back. It was 9 feet high, making it bigger than a Velociraptor. The dinosaur got out of the water before shaking itself dry on the beach. As it did, it looks around at its surroundings. Then it looks up to see the park's light and hearing many people laughing and talking. Growling in annoyance, the dinosaur sniffs the air for any place that there are no humans. It started walking to another direction. It camouflages itself and walks around the jungle. It then smells raw meat. It follows the scent that leads it to a house. It then smells the meat on a bowl that is close to a mini shape house.

The dinosaur walks carefully and not to make a sound as it reaches to the mini house. It saw a big bowl of raw meat, it was left there about an hour ago and it was half eaten. Licking its jaw, the dinosaur started eating the food making growling and snarling sounds. Meanwhile, Val was just sleeping on her bed hugging Honey close while Monica sleeps on her side. Then there was noises, Val flutters her eyes before sitting, rubbing her eyes. Monica, Blue and her sisters were awake by Val's action and they looks at her. Then Val heard something from outside. Curious, Val gets off of her bed before grabbing her pink flashlight and her whistle. Putting on her jacket and slippers, Val went out of her room with Monica perched o her shoulder and the raptors following her from behind. Val uses her flashlight to guide her and her Dino friends outside. Once they did, Val opens the door, letting her friends go out first. Ivy, Iris and Ingrid were awake and looked at Val. Then they heard the sound. They looked at each other before going to Ingrid's dog house. As they did, they saw a dinosaur, eating Ingrid's leftover. The dinosaur stops eating when Val's flashlight's light touches its scales. The dinosaur brings its head up, with blood coating on its muzzle. Val and her friends blinked at the dinosaur and the dinosaur blinks back.

"Hello," Val greeted.

The dinosaur tilts its head at Val, as if she was a new toy to play with. Val puts her whistle in her mouth before making sounds. The dinosaur listens to Val, as Val finished, the dinosaur walks over to Val and croons at her. Smiling, Val touches its muzzle before patting her head. The dinosaur purrs happily as Val scratches her chin. Val can tell it was a female.

"I'll call you Snow." Val said with a smile.

Snow purrs happily and looks at her eyes. Val looks at Snow's eyes until she saw her past. It was amazing and scary. Val saw Snow was created by scientists and watching her was Mortem. Val saw that Snow was the most difficult to tame. She was created to be the smart one so she can command the Spino Brothers, but she never interacts with them much to Mortem's dismay.

However, Mortem still wanted to test her out, so he created normal dinosaurs for her to battle, even a T Rex. She was able to kill them all, but only in self-defense, not for Mortem's report. Then Val saw Jay and Snow fighting. The two were equally matched. When Snow found out that Mortem found a way to control her, she began to formulate a plan to escape. Val saw Snow's escape plan, Snow scratched the walls of her paddock to make her captors think she escape, by climbing up. Then Snow uses her camouflage ability to hide from them and create foot steeps around the paddock. When her captors entered, they tried to track her down by using her tracking in plant but she remembered where they put it and clawed it off. Then Snow walks backwards on them until she made it to the paddock door and locks some of her captors in there. Snow got out of the lab before jumping to the water and swim away to freedom. Snow has a deep hatred on Mortem and his forces and she'll attacks who bared their scents.

As they remove eye contact, Val gently touches the hybrid's snout. "I'm sorry Snow."

Snow purrs gently as she nuzzles Val happily. Then they heard Mike's voice, "Val!" they turn to see Mike and Jay looking at them.

Jay looks at Snow and said, "Experiment 125."

Mike looks at him and then Snow then back to Jay, "Let me guess, she's one of Mortem's experiment?"

Jay nodded as he and Snow narrowed their eyes, feeling for a fight for dominance. Old habits don't die easily. Val looks at Snow's right shoulder to see part of her scale removed. "Jay can you patch her wound?"

Jay looks at the wound in Snow shoulder before slowly nodded, "Very well." He turns and dashes out. Mike follows along with the others. Val gets on Blue as they follow Jay to his tree home. Once they did, Jay started making some herbal lotion and checks her wound. He rubs the lotion on her wound gently before wrapping a bandage on her wound. Once he finished, they went back to Val's house and keep guard as Val goes to bed with Monica.

* * *

Meanwhile, Mortem was walking to the halls of his base going to a room with a bullet proof window. He looks at the window and smirk at his two creatures in the paddock. They were dinosaur hybrids. One looks like an average Spinosaurus, but it's incredibly larger, about 17.5 feet tall. He has dark red scales all over its body and black ridge on its sail. Its eyes are also dark red. The other one shows the resemble more of a Baryonyx with a sail on its back. It is about 17 feet in height. It has dark green scales and eyes, with the same black ridge on his sail. They were inside a big indoor paddock, the red one was stomping around making angry growls while the green one lying on the ground staying quiet. Mortem smirks at them. Years ago, he was able to get a hold of Dinosaur DNAs from Jurassic World lab. When the scientists found out they made sure that lab is somewhere safe and secured along with the DNA. Mortem hired the best scientists to make him two male hybrids called Indominus Spinos a hybrid between Spinosaurus, Suchomimus, Baryonyx, and Irritator. They are bigger, stronger, faster and deadlier than the I-Rex Sisters. They used to be three dinosaurs but one of his best hybrid escaped by tricking the guards that it escaped. Mortem turns on the speakers.

"Hello my pets," He said coldly. The two hybrids looked at him, the red glares at him while the green looks at him fearfully. "In a few days you two will be out of your paddock and go hunting." He said. The red hybrid growls in approval. It's been a long time since he killed, rather than beating up his younger brother. Mortem types something in the keyboard and there was a picture of Val in the window. "This is Valentina Rosalina Grady." He said, "I want you two to hunt her down and bring her to me alive while killing anyone that stands in your way."

The red hybrid made an evil and happy growl. He finally can get out of this crappy place and kill something! The dark green one didn't want to go out; he just wanted to be free than go killing. "I hope you two won't disappoint me." Mortem said with a smirk.

The red hybrid let out a loud roar saying. He'll find the girl and kill anyone in his way. The green one didn't roar he only growls quietly in agreement.

* * *

The next morning, Owen woke up and got dress before going to the kitchen. As he got there, he saw his raptors, eating raw meat, and Val wearing a yellow, short sleeve t-shirt with a picture of a raptor, brown pants and shoes and her accessories on, was eating cereal. He saw Mike sitting on a chair reading a newspaper while drinking coffee. Jay was making eggs and beacon. Monica was nibbling on a piece of toast. Owen looks at the window to see Ivy, Iris and Ingrid eating their breakfast. Owen sits down and grabbed a mug with coffee that Jay made and eats the beacon and eggs. As he eats, Owen looks at his right to see Snow was right beside him with piece of meat on her jaws, and then he turns away. In a few seconds Owen's eyes grew wide and he spits out his beacon on the table and looks at Snow in shock.

"Who the hell is this?!" Owen asked alarmed moving away from Snow.

"That's Snow." Val answered casually as she eats a spoon full of cereal.

"How did you find her?" Owen asked.

"At Ingrid's dog house," Jay answered as he sits down and eats his breakfast, "She was eating Ingrid's leftover last night and she started to be friends with Val." He drinks his coffee before finishing up his breakfast.

"Where did she come from?" Owen asked.

"She used to be a prisoner of Mortem but she escaped." Val said.

Owen stops and looked at his niece, "How did you know that?"

"I look through her eyes." Val answered.

Owen looks at his niece before grabbing a toast and picking her up. "Let's go." Owen said with toast in his mouth and walking towards to the door.

"Where?" Val asked being carried.

"To the lab," Owen answered before going outside. Jay and Mike looked at each other and nodded before they got up and followed him. Blue and her sisters followed them along with Snow and Monica. Owen gets on his jeep and Val sits behind him. Jay puts on his shades and borrowed Owen's boots and gets on and sits next to Val. Mike sits next to Owen as he drives his jeep to lab while the carnivores followed them. Monica was perched on Ingrid's back.

* * *

At the lab, Claire and Wu were talking to Carl about the serum of Alma's. Barry and Vic were there too, listening to know the serum's side effects, mostly Vic. Then there was a screams, Claire, Wu, Carl, Barry and Hoskins turned around and their eyes widen in shock when they saw Owen carrying his niece, Mike, Jay and Snow by their side. Monica was perched on Owen's head while the rest were at the jungle.

"Owen?" Barry asked, "What is that?" he points at Snow.

"She's a rouge hybrid dinosaur of Mortem's." Owen answered putting down his niece.

"What?" Claire asked as her eyes widen along with the others.

"You heard me." Owen said, "That bastard has stolen dinosaur DNAs from your lab years ago and created this hybrid!" Owen gestured Snow.

Snow raised a scaly eyebrow, if she has, and narrow her eyes at Owen. Like if she was offended, which she is.

"Did she just become offended?" Wu asked.

Snow made barking sounds and Val translated, "Yes."

Everyone was shock to know that, "But dinosaurs don't have emotions." Vic said.

Snow hissed at Vic before looking at Val for her to translate. Val's eyes widen, "I can't say that!" She said.

"What did she say?" Barry asked.

"You don't want to know." Jay answered plainly.

"Let's talk about that later." Claire said, "Right now, we need to know how Mortem got the DNAs."

Snow made barking and hissing sounds and Val translated, "She said, he was able to get a hold of the DNAs by infiltrating in the lab years ago."

Wu's eyes widen in realization, "I remember that! Someone stole a box with dinosaur DNAs and never seen again."

"Is that why you have high security?" Val asked.

"Yes," Vic said, "But what species is she is and made of?"

Before Snow could speak, Jay spoke up, "Snow is a Mortiferous Raptor." Everyone looks at him. "She is made of DNAs of Velociraptor, Tyrannosaurus Rex, Troodon, Rugops, Gallimimus, Utahraptor, Deinonychus, Pyroraptor, Spinosaurus, Cuttlefish, unspecific Tree Frog, Dog, Gecko, and Human."

"Wait…" Wu interrupted, "Did you just say…Human DNA?"

"Yes, Snow has the knowledge of humans and understands their language."

"And you know this how?" Vic asked.

Jay glares at him and said, "Because I was one of his experiment." Everyone gasps in shock, "I will explain to you all later."

"Okay but how did she escape?" Barry asked.

"Snow made an escape plan," Jay said remembering the explanation from Snow and Val, "She remembered where they put her tracking implant and she clawed it off. Then she scratched her walls in her paddock to make her captors think she escape then camouflages herself and made footprints around her paddock. When her captors entered, they tried to hunt her down but she walked backwards, following her footsteps that she created and got out while looking her captors. She then swims away from Mortem's Island to ours."

Everyone looks at Jay in surprise, "How did you get al of that" Barry asked.

"Val looked at her eyes and she saw Snow's past." Mike steps in.

Everyone, minus Owen, gasps in shock. "That's impossible." Wu said, "Carl said you'll get it when you turn eight."

"The serum," Carl mumbles. Everyone looks at him, "The serum is advancing."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Vic asked.

"The serum is advancing to quickly, as Val grows the serum advances. If Mortem finds about that, he'll do anything to get Val."

"But why kidnap her in a young age?" Barry asked.

"On my theory, Mortem was going to brainwash her so she can control his hybrid." Dale said looking at Snow.

"So he was going to brainwash her?" Owen asked angrily.

"Yes but we now know what he's up too." Carl looks at him.

"And don't forget," Vic steps in, "We already got his two hybrids so there's no trouble for him to attack us."

"No it's not," They look at Jay, "Mortem has two more hybrids."

"WHAT!?" everyone yelled.

"Mortem created two male hybrids called Indominus Spinos." He said, "They're bigger and stronger than Ivy and Iris."

"What does he need those hybrids?" a scientist asked.

"He needs them for his diabolical plan for world domination."

"So let me get this straight…" Owen interrupted, "That bastard wants Val to control four-" Snow roars at him angrily while Jay growls at him, "-Sorry, I mean two hybrids so he can used them and Val as weapons!"

"Si", Jay said as he Val hugging Monica close.

"We need to find the spy." Carl said, walking over to Owen, "If we find him, Valentina can use her gift to see his past."

"The only problem is we don't know what he looks like." Vic said.

Jay taps his claw on his chin and said, "I think i know how to catch the spy." They looked at him curiously. Jay looks at Mike, "Mike, get ready to sing."

* * *

At the park, all of the tourists were walking about enjoying the parks best theme until they heard music. They listen and heard, "Don Tu melodía El Rey!"

"Debes empezar a vivir a soñar, a reír a gozar y sentir," They turn and saw Jay coming out from the ally singing, "Todo lo malo quedó atrás decide no sufrir piensa en ser feliz." He went to the center.

Mike came from another ally and sings while walking to the center with Jay, "Y solo baila olvida las penas y el dolor ven y derrama el sudor solo baila la vida es una sola. Y major bailar con la luna y el sol!"

Then the two started breakdancing in perfect sink, "Vida, pura vida la vida es una copa, y se bebe gota a gota hasta el final. Vida, pura vida, la vida es una copa, y se bebe gota a gota hasta el final!"

Then they gestured people to join in and many dance to the beat. "Hasta el final! (Jay: Don Don, Don Don, Don Don) Hasta el final!" Val was in it and dance adorably with some kids.

Jay slides and stood as he sings, "Eres candela y llevas la llama por dentro déjala salir. Vive el momento y lo que pase mañana déjalo venir pero solo piensa en bien vivir!"

Mike did a flip and sings, "Y en reír mira a tú alrededor todos apostamos a ti y celebra que la vida es una. Que pa' tu cintura, temperature esto sí que es vida, libera la tuya bailemos con el sol y la luna."

Jay jumps and lands on a table as he sings, "Y celebra que la vida es una que pa' tu cintura, temperature esto sí que es vida, libera la tuya bailemos con el sol y la luna!"

The two went back to the center and sings together, "Solo baila olvida las penas y el dolor ven y derrama el sudor. Solo baila la vida es una sola y major bailar con la rumba y el sol," The two flipped and sing, "Vida, pura vida, la vida es una copa y se bebe gota a gota hasta el final, vida, pura vida, la vida es una copa y se bebe gota a gota hasta el final!"

People were having so much fun that they wanted to continue the dance, "Hasta el final! Hasta el final!"

Jay rasied his hands up slowly, "Baila como si no hubiera gente que brille el sol bien caliente  
y lo que se va no vuelve vida es una sola vive sin miedo de lo que piensen ríe sin detenerte y ama sin contenerte vida es una sola!"

He made an x with his arms as he made a backwards flip and sings with Mike, "Vida, pura vida, la vida es una copa y se bebe gota a gota hasta el final vida, pura vida la vida es una copa y se bebe gota a gota hasta el final! El Rey No hable de eso acá arriba!"

As they finished, everyone cheered. Jay scanned the area and saw a man with black hair and green eyes; wearing a white long sleeve shirt with a wide collar, blue pants, a black jacket and brown sandals. He was drinking coffee and reading a newspaper in JW's café.Jay sniffs a bit and smirks. He gestured Mike and nodded. Mike understands and picks up Val before he and Jay leaved while waving at their fans.

Meanwhile, Owen was there along with the others including Zach and Gray. Then they heard the elevator doors open, they looked at the door to see Val being carried by Mike. "Did you find him?" Vic asked.

Jay nodded, "Si and I remembered him. His name is Marco Kingbird." He looks at Lowery, "Search him."

"You got it." Lowery said, typing something and then the screen shows a file with the man's face, "His name is Marco Kingbird, single father and lives at California."

"He is a black belt in martial arts, good at kickboxing, knows acrobats, master in kendo and escape artist." Vivian added.

"Is there anything else?" Owen asked.

"Not much, his files said he lost his wife few years ago. He has a twelve year old girl name Quinn and his job is unknown." Lowery said before sighing.

"So we found our spy." Claire said, "What now?"

"We catch him of course." Owen said with a grin before telling his plan to the others.

* * *

At the café, Marco was reading his newspaper. He ignores the people chattering about because he needs to finish his mission until..."Excuse me? But is this seat taken?"

Marco looks up to see a man, he has light brown hair and green eyes, "No." Marco said before reading his paper.

The man sits down and looks at Marco, "My names Owen and you are?"

"Marco. Marco Kingbird." Marco turns to the next page of his newspaper.

"Nice name." Owen said, "So did you hear about Valentina Rosalina? Ain't she cute?" he asked.

Marco just nodded, not caring at Owen's conversation, "I tell ya. She's very good with dinosaurs even those hybrids."

"Are you trying to bore me to sleep?" Marco asked.

Owen chuckles, "No, I'm just here to have a conversation with new a people, that's all."

Marco ignores Owen and continues to read, "Did you ever heard about Serpente Nero?" Owen asked.

Marco stops reading and looks at Owen on the corner of his paper, "Never heard of it." he lied.

"Oh come on, you know, a big weapon company own by a greedy and selfish boss…and spies that were sent here by him." Owen glares at Marco. Marco glares back before throwing his newspaper at Owen and flipping the table and made a run for it. The tourists screamed in fear, while Marco runs to the gate.

"STOP HIM!" Owen yelled. The ACUs chased Marco but he was too fast, Marco did flips and tight turns and he made it to the gate before taking out a grappling hook that was hidden in his jacket, and fired at the gate. As it got a tight grip, Marco went up. The two guards were about to fire but Marco beat them up, kicking them, punching them and flipping them before jumping out of the wall. He landed on his feet and made a run to the jungle. But, before he could make it, something tackled Marco and pinned him to the ground. Marco looked at the corner of his eye to see Snow growling at him. He tried to wiggle out but Snow's foot made sure that he is pined. Then the guards came and arrested Marco while Owen and Snow followed them.

* * *

At the lab, Val was sitting on the table stroking Monica, who was sleeping on her lap. Blue and her sisters were at their paddocks while Ivy and Iris waited for Val at the jungle and Ingrid was guarding the house to make sure no one gets in. Val was so scared she can't think straight until Wu came. "Hey Val," Wu said gently. Val looks at him, "Are you alright?" he asked.

Val shook her head, "I'm sorry." She mutters.

"For what?" Wu asked.

"I'm sorry that Mortem is chasing me and your park is going to be ruined because of me." She said rubbing her tears away.

Wu looks at Val sadly before having an idea, "I want to show you something."

Val nodded and got off of the table and puts Monica there before following Wu to a room. As they entered, Val saw two dinosaurs in separated rooms and there were glasses in front of Wu and Val. The creatures were both dinosaur hybrids. One has the head and body of Utahraptor, with a blue feathered crest on its skull, arms, legs and tail, and the spine of a Spinosaurus and its eyes were yellow. On the other side of the glass, lying on the ground lazily, it has Stegosaurus and the head of a Triceratops. Its scales are bright orange.

"What are they?" Val asked looking at the dinosaurs.

"Those are the new attractions for the park and your new dinosaurs to play with." Wu said smiling.

Val smiled and nodded before looking at the dinosaurs, "What are they called?"

Wu points the hybrid with a sail, "That's a Spinoraptor, a combination of an Utahraptor and Spinosaurus. The other one is called a Stegoceratops, Stegosaurs, Triceratops, a beetle, and a limbless animal. He doesn't move much he just lazes around. They're both males."

"I thought you only make girl dinosaurs?"

"We do but why let the girls have all the fun when males should be joining in too."

Val giggles and then asked, "Can I name them?"

Wu nodded and Val looks at the hybrids. Spinoraptor saw her and walked over to her like a chicken. Val placed her hand on the glass and the Spinoraptor puts his snout on the glass where Val's hand is.

"I'll call you Spinny." Val said the looks at the Stegoceratops, "And I'll call him Steven."

Wu smiled and Spinny bopping his head and gestured her to come in. Wu lead Val to the door where Spinny is. As she entered, Spinny greeted her with a welcome nuzzle and Val hugged his face. Wu smiles at her before opening the wall where Steven is.

As the wall was gone Spinny and Val looks at Steven. Steven was watching them lazily, Val and Spinny and went over to him. Val sits by his side while Spinny nested beside Steve's head. Val took out her ocarina and started playing a beautiful music. Spinny and Steven's eyes became droopy before going to sleep while Val continues playing. As she finished, she got up and kissed Spinny and Steven's head, "Nighty-night." She whispered before going out.

Wu and Val closed the door and went to the lab, Monica glides over to Val and perched on her shoulder. Then Carl came with Claire, "Val we need you." He said. Nodding, Val follows Dale to the jail house of Jurassic World.

* * *

At a small room, Marco was hand cuffed to a table. Jay, Mike, Owen and Hoskins were there, "So? You're the one who was hired to kidnap Val." Hoskins said. Marco didn't say anything, and then Dale and Val, with Monica on her back, entered the room. Marco looks at Val blankly, as she went over to him.

"Is it a good idea bringing her here?" Owen asked.

"Trust me, it's a good idea." Carl said.

Val puts her hands on Marco's. Marco raised an eyebrow and looks at Val in the eyes. Val did the same and she saw the memories of Marco; he lost his wife, and his daughter, Quinn, was all he had left. Then she saw Quinn on a hospital, turns out she has a rare sickness, and Quinn needs to get shots everyday to make sure the sickness doesn't spread but it's really expensive. Marco had to find a job to get enough money for his daughter's shot so he joined Mortem's company to be a top spy. Marco became a top spy and got paid a lot but he had to continue to work to pay the shots. Marco had to be away for his daughter to keep her safe from Mortem and himself because he feared to lose her like he lost his wife.

As Val lets go, Marco looks at her, "You're serving Mortem to be his top spy so you can save Quinn's life." Val said. Marco's eyes widen in shock, "And you stay away from her so Mortem wouldn't hurt her."

Marco looks at Val and sighs in defeat, "I had no choice. I need the money to save Quinn from dying." Marco said, "I don't want lose her. She is my light, my child, and my life." He begins to cry, "I'm sorry on what I have done."

"It's okay. You did it out fear." Val said. Marco looks at her shock, "My daddy would've done same thing to save me." Marco felt a small tear falling off of his eye before crying even more. Val hugs him and Owen and Vic just watched on the sidelines.

* * *

Meanwhile, Mortem watches his Indominus Spinos eating their food. He needed Val to train and control them, and then his cell phone rang, "Hello?" he answered.

" _Sir,_ "

"Marco, what is your report on the girl?"

" _Not good Sir. The girl is going to be sent to a safe island. I don't know where but they're gonna pick her up on the jungle so the helicopter could land pick her up._ "

"How did you get this information?" Mortem asked.

" _It wasn't easy but I manage to hear it from a pass by some guards._ "

"Good job Marco. I'll be there along with back up. We'll meet you on the eastern beach of Nublar, understand?"

" _Yes Sir!_ "

Mortem turns off his cell phone and grins at his hybrids evilly. Knowing he will win the battle. But he didn't know that Marco joined an alliance with Jurassic World. He was in the control room with the others, as he switch off his phone and looks at his new team.

"Did he buy it?" Owen asked.

"Oh… yeah he did." Marco nodded.

" _Okay, folks, we should prepare ourselves." Simon said in the screen, "Hoskins call your InGen team._ "

Vic nodded and took out his phone, "Val, can you ask you dinosaur friends to stay hidden? We wouldn't want them to get hurt."

"Don't worry, Snow is already on it." Val said.

"What about the tourists?" Zach asked.

"We already announced about a dinosaur out of its paddock in the park so they're staying at the hotel until we announce it is safe to come out." Claire said.

"We need to stopped Mortem and we need all the help we can get." Owen said.

"Uncle Owen, are we gonna ask Blue and my friends for help?" Val asked.

"If you allow it," Owen asked. Val nodded and went out with two guards to tell her friends. "Alright, we have to get ready." Owen said, "We're gonna have a Dino-war with Mortem and his friends."

Jay cracks his knuckles and smirks evilly, "This is going to be fun."

* * *

 **Hope you like it and Gabriel I can't find you facebook page there so many Gabriels and I can't find yours just write you surname on one of my old story reviews. That is all and I made a Halo story that has Val in it.**


	17. Jurassic Battle and Mother's Love

**Battle music: Monster by Skillet and Breaking the Habit Linkin Park**

* * *

 **Chapter 17: Jurassic Battle and Mother's Love**

It was night time at the Raptor paddock until sports lights were open to revile men getting ready for a battle. Blue and her sisters had cameras on their heads, they don't like it but if it's to protect Val they're willing to do it. Ivy, Iris and Ingrid had also cameras on. Marco was getting ready to fight Mortem and to save many lives. Jay sharpens his claws for the battle against Mortem; he waited long enough for his revenge. Mike readied himself; his energy powers are ready for battle. Val was able to lead Spinny and Steven to the Raptor paddock. At first, Owen was a bit mad for Wu creating two more hybrids but he agrees to let them in. All of Val's Dino friends, minus Mona, were there to help protect their home. Vic was pleased to see an army of Dinosaurs but they don't listen to anybody just Val.

Val was at a van with Zach, Gray and Monica. Claire was talking to the group, Owen walks over to his niece, "Hey Val," He whispered, "Everything is gonna be okay."

Val didn't say anything. She only hugged her uncle, "Be careful." She whispered. Owen nodded and they let go of the hug. Owen went to the others and gets on his motorbike and the rest got on their vehicles. Owen signals his Raptors to go and they run off to the hunt. As the others follow, Val watches them on the door before hugging Monica. Claire and her nephews stayed behind along with Val and Monica, they watched as Owen and the others head off to the jungle to stop Mortem's plan.

"Your Uncle is badass." Zach said to Val, watching the men leave.

"A what?" Val didn't hear what Zach said.

"Nothing," Zach said forgot that she was five years old. Val didn't asked what he said all she thinks about was her family. Mortem is out there and he wants her for the serum in her veins. Speaking of which, Mortem was at the deserted beach as he wear a hunter clothes. He brought him hundreds of men with weapons that could kill. Mortem was waiting for Marco. He was loosing his patience with him. Few minutes later, he saw Marco coming out from the undergrowth and walks over to them.

"What took you so long?" Mortem asked annoyed.

Marco tense a bit but spoke, "Sorry, Sir, but I had to past the guards."

"Very well," Mortem said looking at his men.

Marco didn't see the Spino brothers, "Sir, I thought you said you're bringing the two hybrids?"

"They're here but I send them off to find the child hours ago." Mortem said. "If hey didn't find her, there's always plan B." He took out an injection with an orange serum inside. "This, will even the odds." He grinned darkly.

Marco's eyes widen when he saw that serum. That was one of the unstable serums that are too dangerous. They killed hundreds of test subjects aka human test subjects. Marco had no choice but to nod and followed him to the base camp. Marco hopes that Owen and his team can stop this mess, he was really worried about the Spino brothers, and he knows the red one is the deadlier of the two. He saw him beating up his younger brother. Luckily, he was able to give the information to Owen and his team. Marco was snapped out of his thought when Mortem asked, "So, do you know what area the helicopter is going to land?"

"Not sure," Marco said, "Only the uncle knows about it."

"Very well," Mortem said, "We're going to split up into groups. Marco you're going with Brad to take the east side, while the rest take the north, south and west."

"What about you, sir?" Marco asked.

"I'm going to stay here along with few soldiers. Call me if you got the child so I can send a chopper to pick her up, understood?" Mortem said.

"Sir!" Everyone saluted before going off to the jungle. Mortem went in his vehicle and looks at the screen where two dots, one red and one green, were split up and was looking for something or someone. "Those fools won't know what hit them." Mortem smirks darkly.

But Mortem doesn't know that it was trapped.

As Marco followed the team to east side of the jungle, Marco pretended to sneeze. Brad looks at him, "Are you alright there Marco?"

Marco nodded, "Yeah, I think I got a cold." He lied.

Brad nodded, believing Marco's lie. They all thought he had a cold but they didn't know it was a signal of attack. Then exploding from the undergrowth were Snow, Blue and her sisters. The men, minus Marco, screamed and tried to attack but the Raptors and Hybrid killed them all except for Marco. Marco went over to Brad's dead body and grabbed his shotgun. Snow kneels down and let Marco get on her back. As Marco got on, the Raptors and Hybrid run off to the jungle. Marco called Owen on the communicator with some difficulties, "Owen?"

" _Marco, did the girls get them?_ "

"Yeah they did." Marco said a bit jumpy, "The others are heading the west and, south and north part of the jungle."

" _Got it, thanks,_ "

"But watch out. Mortem has sent his hybrids out so you have to watch yourselves especially the red one, he's the deadliest than his younger brother."

" _Got it!_ " Marco turns off his communicator while the Raptors and Hybrid went back to the other.

Meanwhile at the west side, Mortem's men were searching for the landing spots, not knowing they were being watched by Rexy, Belinda, Spectra, Carly and Carrie in the shadow with few InGen men and Dahna. The predators know how to hunt. It's in their genes.

"Do you think the helicopter will land here?" One of Mortem's men asked.

"Who knows? Maybe if we find it we can shoot some guards." One of Mortem's men answered.

Then they heard rustling in the bushes. All of the men pointed their guns and ready to fire and then Dahna came out and let out an adorable chirp. The men relaxed and just chuckled at Dahna saying she's just an escaped juvenile. Then Dahna let out frills and hissed at them. They were startled and readied their guns until Rexy, Aloha, Belinda, Spectra, Carly and Carrie exploded from the undergrowth and attacked the men. They fired their weapons but InGen soldiers fired their guns at them, injuring or killing them. As the five carnivores killed all of Mortem's men, one of the Ingen's men called the others that they got the men on the west side. In the East side of the jungle, Tina was hidden in the trees and the Dimetrodon sisters were hidden in the undergrowth with Ingrid. They were stalking at Mortem's men. Tina made the trees shake casing the men to point their guns up to see nothing. The Dimetrodon sisters came out of the bushes and bite the men's legs since their saliva has bacteria that slowly kill their opponent and making them weak. They scream in pain as they tried to get away but Tina grabbed one on her mouth before taking him to the trees as she suffocates him and Ingrid kills the others. At the south side, Steven was lying near the river lazily while Sara and Spinny were in the river watching Mortem's men. As the men came close to Steven, Sara came out and grabbed three on her jaws and drags them to their death. The others panic and tried to escape but Spinny came out and attacked them killing them one by one and Steven charges at them and crushing them near a tree. Even though he was lazily he will do anything for Val. InGen called the others that they got the south secured.

Vic was at the control room looking at the screen seeing all the carnivores killing the intruders just to protect Val. He was rather proud of that. But he didn't know that Mike made sure that the videos cannot be send.

"Wow, they seem to be angry." Lowery said, looking at the screen.

"Well, that's because their Dinosaur Princess was attacked and they wanted revenge." Vivian said looking at the screen.

Then Marco called them, " _Hello? Is anybody there?!_ "

"We're here Marco, what's up?" Lowery asked.

" _Did the others get them?_ "

"Yup, they did, all of them." Vivian said.

" _Good. But watch out, Mortem had sent his hybrids out for a hunt. Can you pin point their location?_ "

"Sure do." Lowery said before typing something. The screen changed to revile a red and green dotes that were in separate ways. "Found them."

 _"Be careful. The red one is the scariest of them all." Marco said._

"Don't worry, we'll tell Owen to make sure he gives it to Ivy and Iris." Vivian said.

" _Copy that!_ "

Somewhere else, the male Dark Green Indominus Spino was searching for Val, he doesn't want too but he had no choice. He sniffed the air to smell Val's scent, he then smelled something else. Curious, the male Dark Green Indominus Spino went to the jungle to find the smell and then he heard growling. Turning to the trees, the male Dark Green Indominus Spino saw Iris coming out of the trees with viscous growl. Owen, Mike, Jay, Barry and InGen's solders were there guns ready to shoot at the Dark Green Indominus Spino.

"Get ready to fire." Owen whispered.

They nodded and were ready to fire but the male Dark Green Indominus Spino looks at Iris curiously. He was surprise to see another hybrid, rather than his brother, that was female. The Dark Green Indominus Spino looks at Iris curiously. Her snow white scales shined on the moon's light and her scarlet sparkles beautifully. To him it was love at first site. The dark green hybrid carefully steps forward, he was a bit taller than Iris but she was more deadly than him, and made growls and grunts. Iris stops growling and tilts her head curiously, as she steps forward as well making her own weird sounds.

"What are they doing?" Owen asked.

"They are communicating." Barry said

Owen calls the others, " _Owen, what is it?_ " Lowery's voice asked

"Something's wrong with Iris." Owen said, "She's communicating to the Dark Green Indominus Spino," Owen looks at Jay, "Can you translate on what they are saying."

"I wish I could but it's disturbing." Jay answered dully.

Owen and others looked at him, "Why?" Mike asked his friend.

"Apparently, the dark green one is in love with Iris." Jay said dully. They all turn to him in disturbance and awkwardness.

"That _thing_ is in love with Iris?" Barry asked in disbelief.

"Si," Jay answered.

"Okay, that would haunt me in my dreams forever." Owen grumbles.

Then Marco called, " _Owen is it true…?_ "

"Yes, the green one fell in love." Owen said blankly.

" _Wait…if you have the green one, where's the red one?_ " Marco asked in panic.

They all panic, they were busy fighting off Mortem's men they forgot about the red one. Jay then smelled something. His blood red reptilian eyes widen as he yelled, "HE"S CLOSE TO VAL'S!"

They all dashed off to save Val and the others. Owen took out his communicator, "Claire? Claire?! Are you there?"

" _I'm here, what is it?_ "

"The red I. Spino is coming your way! Leave now!" Owen ordered.

Claire nodded and droves off in speed. Zach, Gray, Val, and Monica were startled by the sudden speed. Then they heard thundering footsteps. Claire picks up the speed as they heard a loud roar. Then the red Indominus Spino exploded from the trees and let out a loud roar before chasing the white van. They screamed, as Claire drove the van away but the red Indominus Spino chased after them. Val let out a high pitch scream that was heard for miles. The carnivores heard her call and rushed over to her aid. Iris went to save Val and the Green Indominus Spino follows her. Owen and his team followed them. They need to get there fast.

Claire drives the Van away from the red Indominus Spino, Zach, Gray, Val and Monica screamed or shrieks in fear as the red Indominus Spino's jaw almost bite the van.

"Val, you know the short cuts here! Where I should go?" Claire exclaims in fear.

"Go left! There's a cave big enough for the van to fit in!" Val yelled.

Claire drove the van on a tight turn and went to the cave with the red hybrid following them. As the van entered the cave, the red monster tried to get it but he was too big. The four humans plus Monica watched as the Red monster tried to get them. "I think we're safe." Claire said with a sigh of relief. The red hybrid raised his claws and started to dig the cave making it a bit bigger. Everyone screamed as the cave's entrance became bigger.

As the hybrid was about to dig again, something bite him and dragged him away from the cave. The red hybrid roared in pain as he turned to see Iris growling at him with blood on her teeth. Val heard Iris' growl and looked at the window. "It's Iris!" she yelled happily.

The red hybrid growled at Iris then saw his brother by Iris's side. The red hybrid roared at his brother, ordering him to attack Iris. But the dark green hybrid doesn't want too. The four human got out, with Monica on Val's head, and watches the red one roared at his brother.

"Val, what are they saying?" Claire asked holding Val close.

"He saying to attack Iris and forget about her." Val said, "He has to choose his brother or Iris."

"Please let him pick Iris." Gray whispered hopefully.

The dark green one looks at his brother. They maybe be related but remembering the beatings that he had from him, enough is enough. So he chooses Iris over his own brother. The dark green hybrid roared at his brother telling him to back off. The red hybrid roared furiously at his brother.

"Val, what are they saying?" Zach asked.

"The green one chooses Iris over his brother!" Val said happily.

Growling, the Red hybrid charges at his brother and Iris. But the two dodges in him in amazing speed. The green hybrid and Iris relied on speed and agility while the red one relies on brute strength. The red glares at the two and roared, Iris used her tail as whip and hits the red one's face. Roaring in pain, the red one was about to attack Iris but the green one tackled him casing him to fall. Zach and Gray cheered at the two and Claire was keeping Val close. As the red one was getting furious, he uses his tail to hit Iris making her fall and then grabbed his brother's tail with his teeth and throws him at the rocky wall. As the green one got hit, he laid on the floor in pain. Iris tried to get up but the red one tackled her and she got hit on the wall next to the green one.

"NO!" Val yells in fear.

The red one was about to finished them when suddenly there was a strong and furious roar from behind. Everyone turned to see Ivy. She was glaring at the red one angrily for hurting her little sister. The red one roared at her and Ivy roared at him. They charged at each other, Ivy grabbed the red one's neck. The red one let out roar of pain, he was about to use his claws to scratch her but Ivy moved away before biting his tail. She dragged him and throws him. The red one stumbled a bit as he was about to get up but Ivy grabbed him from his neck and hitting his body everywhere, on the trees, rocks or wall causing it to bleed a lot. Then Ivy throws his body on the ground and placed her foot on his neck as she hissed at the red one venomously. The red one looks at Ivy, he had lost the match, he closed his eyes to admit his defeat. Ivy reared her head and was about kill him.

"IVY STOP!" Val yelled, running over to Ivy and the red one.

Ivy stopped and looks at Val coming over to her. Val went over to the red one, Ivy lets go of her foot at the red one's neck. Val kneels down next to the red one as it opens its eyes and looks at Val.

"I know you're not bad. You were just showing them that you can't be break." Val said, "You just wanted to be free like your brother instead of being in a cage."

The red one looks at Val, "You can live with us. Here you won't be bossed around." She said. The red one looks at his brother and Iris, who were standing up, nodded and then looks at Ivy, she just grunts at him. The red hybrid looks at Val before nodding. Smiling, Val hugs the red one's head and the red hybrid just looked at her. Val could feel a small tear coming on her eye and landed on the red one's head. Then his wounds started to close. Everyone was amazed to see the wounds were healed, as Val lets go. The red one slowly got up, as he did he looks at Ivy and gives a respectful nod and she nodded back.

Val smiled and looks at the hybrids, "I'm gonna call you Assassin." Val pointed at the red one, "And I'll call you Hunter." She pointed at the dark green one.

Assassin and Hunter nodded at Val then they heard Raptors bark. They looked at the undergrowth to see Val's Dino friends and the soldiers came out ready to attack. "It's okay! They're friendly!" Val said.

Everyone calms down and looks at Assassin and Hunter. Owen walks over to his niece, "Val. You calm them down?" he asked.

"Yup and their names are Assassin and Hunter." She said.

Owen looks at the hybrids, "You know you should call them Bloodcrusher and Acidscales. They sound cooler." He said. Everyone stared at him, "Just saying." Owen said.

"We can't celebrate yet, folks." Marco said, "Mortem wants Val and he's in the beach with more soldiers and weapons."

"You said he'll come if Val got captured right?" Gray asked.

"Yeah."

"So, why not pretend to kidnap Val. He'll come to us in his chopper and the rest will go to the beach and get the bad guys."

"Good idea Gray." Claire said.

Owen looks at her in disbelief, "What? No! That's a very bad idea."

"Owen, we need to lure Mortem to us so this is the only way." Jay said.

Owen sighs, "Fine but promise me one thing." Jay raised a brow, "If Mortem does something you'll kill him."

Jay nodded, "I agree."

Owen looks at Marco and nodded. Nodding, Marco uses called Mortem in his cell phone and set it on speaker mode, "Sir, we captured the girl!"

" _Good!_ " Mortem's voice said, " _Where is your location?_ "

"We're at a rocky cliff near many trees there's a clearing nearby for the chopper to land." Marco answered.

" _I'll be there with few men. Call the others to tell the search is over._ "

"Sir yes Sir!" Marco said before turning off his cell phone.

"Alright, InGens, you guys go to the beach with the while the rest of us go after Mortem." Owen said, "Claire you take Zach and Gray to the park. You'll be safer there."

Claire nodded as she and her nephews entered the van and went to the park. Snow, Blue and her sisters stayed with Owen, Marco, Barry and Val. Ivy, Iris, Assassin and Hunter were staying with them too. InGens and Val's Dino friends went to the beach and make sure there will be no more of Mortem's men. Owen and the others went to a clearing. While the carnivores hide on the undergrowth with Jay, Mike, Owen and Barry. Marco was at the clearing with Val. He tied her hands and he was holding her from the shoulders. Then a helicopter landed to revile Mortem and some men.

"Good job, Marco." Mortem smirked walking over to them. Val looked at Mortem fearfully as he pinches her cheek too hard. "You're such a cute girl. It's too bad that your parents are not here to see this."

"But her Uncle can."

Then a loud gunfire was heard and a bullet hits Mortem's right arm. Mortem yelled in pain as he holds his bleeding arm. He glared at the direction of Owen and Barry. "You!" Mortem yelled at him.

"Get the fuck away from my niece!" Owen yells with his gun ready. Then the carnivores got out of the undergrowth and growled at Mortem and his men as Marco cuts Val's ropes and tells her to hide.

As Val runs away, Mortem glares at Marco, "You traitor!"

"I'm no longer your spy Mortem." Marco said, he points his gun at him. "It's best for you to leave."

Mortem chuckles darkly as he holds his injured arm, "You think that you can defeat me?" he asked mockingly. With his hand covered in blood, he took out an injection, "I think not!" he injected himself as he empty the serum.

Marco's eyes widen in shock, "Kill him quick!" Marco fires at Mortem. Owen and Barry followed as they fired at him. Mortem's men fired at them but the raptor squad and Snow pounced at them and killed them. Mortem was shot many times but he started to change, his body grew taller, muscles started to grown, his clothes started to rip apart until he wears a torn up pants. He became a monster.

Mortem laughs evilly as the bullets did no effect at him, "Don't you see? You can't kill me! I am destined to be a ruler!"

Jay growls and charges at him, "The only thing you are destined for is death!" he roared before he jumps high and kicks him on the face. Mortem's head moved as Jay lands on the ground and knocks Mortem off of his feet. As Mortem fell, Jay was about to strike when suddenly Mortem kicks him. Jay was sent flying and was slammed over to Assassin. The two collided and fell on the ground, Ivy, Hunter and Iris charged at Mortem with open jaws. Mortem grins darkly as Iris came close. He punched her so hard that she was sent flying towards Hunter causing the two collide. Ivy growls savagely as she lets out a loud roar. Mortem grabbed her jaws with his muscle hands. The two were locked in a stalemate until Mike fires at Mortem's legs. Mortem yells as Ivy lifts him up and flung towards a tree but Mortem flips and uses his powerful legs to land on the tree before using all his force to jump back while breaking the tree in half. He was about to hit Ivy until Assassin came and uses his tail as a bat and hits him towards the helicopter. As he crashed, the helicopter exploded, everyone shielded themselves before they look at the fire.

Everyone stared in shock, "Did we win?" Owen asked but soon was cut off when he saw monster Mortem, his skin was burned and he looks like a zombie! "Never mind!" Owen yells as he, Barry, Marco and Mike shoot at Mortem. Mortem roared as he charges at them like a raging Gorilla. Mike was out of bullets until he felt energy coming from his hands. Then the next thing he knew, he aims his hands at Mortem and a stream of blue energy comes out of his hands and shoat Mortem. Mortem was hit and then was later exploded into blue energy and smoke covers everything. Few seconds later, the smoke clears and they all look at Mortem who was back to normal but weak. He fell on his knees and looks at his hands in shock before he glares at them. "If you and your friends didn't get away with this, I would've ruled the world with an iron fist!" Mortem hissed.

Owen glares at him, "You shouldn't mess with my niece you mother fucker!" Owen growls. "You don't belong here."

Mortem glares at him before glaring Assassin with Ivy by his side, "I command you to kill them!" Mortem ordered pointing at Owen and his team. Assassin didn't listen as he started going to him slowly. Mortem tries to get up but he fell on his knees again. Then Assassin was joined by the raptors as they slowly approach while hissing at Mortem in hate. Mortem tries to back away but he couldn't move. "Get back! I order you to get back!"

Assassin was right in front of him growling something. Jay came behind him as Mortem looks at Jay in shock and fear, "He said: I don't care." Jay translated venomously. The raptors also snarled at Mortem.

Owen knows what they are saying, "You shouldn't pinch my niece's cheek. My raptors don't like it when she's hurt." The Raptors had just seen their girl got pinched on her cute innocent face and they wanted to kill him slowly and painfully but Assassin will be the one who will do that as he gives them a stern snarl. Assassin looks at Mortem's terrified face before snapping his jaws at him. Mortem let out cry of pain that was heard for miles and birds flew away.

His cry was heard by his soldiers as they were about to go to the jungle until InGens and the Val's Dino friends. "Put your hands up!" an InGen soldier ordered. They soldiers were about to make a run for it to the vehicles but soon stopped when a Mosasaurus appared from the water. Val was able to make Mona swim on salt watery area. Mortem's soldiers have no choice but to surrender. All of Val's Dino friends, minus Steven because he went to sleep, roared in victory while the InGen men cheered too. As they arrested Mortem's soldiers and put them on the cell in Jurassic World. Val puts back her Dino friends back to their paddocks except for Monica and the hybrids. The hybrids stayed at Ivy and Iris's unfinished paddock while everyone went to the control room. There they were congratulated by everyone. Carl went over to them, "Thank goodness no one got hurt." He said.

"Yup, thanks to this girl!" Owen said picking up his niece and puts her in his shoulder. Val laughs happily.

Then Vic came, "Well, Owen, the Raptors did a good job on the field along with the others dinosaurs." He said.

"Don't even think about, Hoskins." Owen warned, "Val told me they only did it to protect her not for you."

Vic glares at him but stops when Jay glares at Vic. "Touch her and you will never walk again." Jay threatened.

Then Simon appeared in the screen, " _Well done! All of you._ " He said.

"Thanks you, Sir." Barry said.

Val looks at Marco's worried face, "Mr. Kingbird, are you alright?" she asked.

Marco shook his head, "No, I have no job to pay my daughter's medicines. She will die if I don't get more money." He said.

"You can work here," Mr. Masrani said, "You will work as security guard to make sure that no one tires to steel or hurt someone."

Marco nodded with sad smile, "Thank you but I wish my daughter was her so she can enjoy it."

"I know how to make your daughter feel better." Claire said looking at Val.

* * *

At USA California, Marco, Claire, Jay, Mike, Owen and Val were going to the hospital where Quinn is. Val was wearing a big red long sleeve hooded jacket and blue pants. She had her hood up so no one can see her face. As they went inside the hospital and into a room that has the number 55, they entered the room to see a twelve year old girl with blond hair was in bed in a coma with an oxygen mask on. Her skin was really pale and she wasn't looking so well.

"That is my daughter Quinn." Marco said sadly. Owen puts down Val as she went over to Quinn and removed her hood. She looks at Quinn before a single tear fell on Val's eye and touched Quinn's face. As Val puts her hood up, everyone watched as Quinn shifted in her sleep before opening her emerald green eyes. She looks around before her eyes landed on Marco, "D-Dad?" she stuttered quietly as she slowly sits up. Marco smiled as he went over to his daughter and hugs her as he was crying tears of joy while kissing his daughter's forehead.

Val went over to Owen as she was picked up by him. "You did good Val." Owen said. Val nodded and hugs her uncle.

Few weeks later, Quinn was allowed to leave the hospital because her sickness just disappeared. It was a miracle the doctors would say but they decided that Quinn can go home with her dad. As they all went back to the park and gave Marco and his daughter a nice house to live in, Quinn was the luckiest girl to live in Jurassic World. She became Val's new friend. After the death of Mortem, his company was shut down and abandoned due the fact he tried to cause a war and take over the world. His dinosaur experiments were confiscated by Jurassic World. They decided to spare the men that they worked at Mortem's company freedom, rather them being arrested, they worked there caused they need money for themselves just like Marco did. They also report it on the news that Mortem, one of the deadliest and richest man of the world, is now dead all thanks to Val.

Val, wearing blue, short sleeve, dress and her accessories and gray boots, was in her room fixing her clothes. Monica was playing with a ladybug chew toy. Owen was at the control room with the adults, they were having a discussion about Mortem's experiments. As Val finished, Monica was sniffing on a music box on Val's desk, it belong to her mother. She nudges it and it fall. Val saw that and picks it up, "Be careful Monica." Val said.

Then she saw a small opening on the box. Curious, Val opens it to revile a CD inside a case that said from Mommy. Val takes the CD to her uncle. She went to the control room and came in with Monica perched on her head. Zach, Gray and Quinn were there too.

"Val, what are you doing here?" Owen asked.

Val gestured him come lower. As he did, Val whispered something to his ear and the gives him the case. "Lowery, can you play this?" Owen asked.

"Sure." Lowery puts the CD on the DVD player.

Everyone looks at the screen as it loaded. In a few second a beautiful Italian woman appeared. She has long wavy dark brown hair and eyes. She was wearing a black turtle neck sleeveless shirt, a white short skirt and a lab coat on. She was sitting on a couch.

"Who is that?" Vivian asked.

"Whoever she is, she's hot." Zach whispered.

 _"Hello Val." She said in a sweet voice with smile._

"Mommy?" Val's eyes widen when she recognize the face and voice.

Zach whistled in embarrassment, he didn't know that was Val's mom. I mean, she looks like a supermodel.

 _"Val. If you're seeing this means I am dead." Alma said, "I have something tell you about." She said._ Val looks at the video carefully, _"I had injected you with my serum, it is called Project Alpha. It's a powerful serum that can give people extraordinary powers. Whenever you let out a single tear, a power will given to the one who is worthy and who deserves it. It has no effects on animals just people and I know you will use it wisely."_

Everyone listens to her explanation.

 _"_ _I know you're gonna be scared and confused but I did to protect you Val." She said, "I did it out of love. Sweetie, my family has a secret that no one should know but soon you will understand why you have powers so great._ _"_ Val looks at her mother in the screen with wide eyes, _"_ _I wanted you to be safe because there was a mad man after me. He wanted the serum to use for evil. I can't let that happen so the safest way to hide it is in you." Alma said, "You're my whole world Val and you know why you are called Valentina Rosalina?_ _"_ Val shook her head, even though it was a video. She still answers. _"_ _You were name after a Velociraptor._ _"_

Everyone was impressed by that, _"_ _And remember this Val." Alma said, "No matter what, I will still love you." Alma kissed her hand touched the screen, "Love you my baby girl and I will always be in your heart." She said with a smile before the screen turns off._

Val started to cry. It wasn't tears of sadness but tears of love and happiness, "I love you too, Mommy." She whispered wiping her tears away. Owen went over to his niece and hugs her as she cries on his shoulder. Quinn hugs her dad as a thanks and Zach and Gray stay close. Lowery was silently crying while Vivian wipes her tears away.

Jurassic Park has full of surprises and there will be more soon.

* * *

 **Hope you like it and Gabriel I can't find you facebook page there so many Gabriels and I can't find yours just write you surname on one of my old story reviews. That is all and I made a Halo story that has Val in it.**


	18. Happy 4th of July

**Hello, everyone, if some of you guys are wondering why I turn off my PM is because I need to stay focus on my studies and tests and another reasons, I was getting kinda bossed around by some who wanted me to post early stories and sometimes get demands. I feel like was treated as a servant that no one cares about my life. I've been pressured too much and I want to have my own time. I am sorry but I need to stay focus for the time being and also having time for myself. I am no longer available in PM. I can't waste all my days in the computer. I'm sorry.**

 **And Happy 4th of July.**

* * *

 **Chapter 18:** **Happy 4th of July**

At Jurassic World, Quinn was getting used of her new home and hanging out with her new friends. She and Val go to the same school together and they enjoy each other's company. Marco was glad that his daughter is okay and alive after he lost his wife he fears that he would lose his daughter but thanks to Val she's alive. Quinn got to know Jay and Mike since they were like big brothers to her and they are really cool since they have powers. Quinn always wanted to have siblings since she was a kid and know she has like two big brother figures and a little sister figure. Quinn thought she would have a normal life but normal is not on her vocabulary. Quinn was following Val at Jurassic World's new rollercoaster ride. It was actually a gift to Val from Simon Masrani. They reach to their designation and saw Jay and Mike helping with the heavenly lifting. Val rushes to them happily and Quinn follows her. As Mike puts down a bag of cement, he was tackled to the ground by Val. Mike smiles as Val sits on his belly, "Hi Mike." Val greeted cheerfully.

Mike smiles and ruffles her hair, "Hi Val." He greeted back with a smile.

Val giggles and gets off of him, "Watcha doin'?" She asked.

Mike stood up and answered, "We're helping the workers finish up the coaster so they can celebrate the Fourth of July."

"Are we going to see the fireworks?" Val asked cheerfully.

Mike nodded, "Yup but you have to be carefully since you're still too young." He said. Val made a cute pouty face and Quinn chuckles at her. Jay was carrying one of the parts of the coaster and set it down and gestured Mike to help him with the other part. Mike pats Val's head, "Don't worry, Val, you can always use sparkles." He said before he walks towards Jay to help him out. Val giggles as she looks at the coaster. Quinn was close by as she watched birds fly. She smiles at them, she remembered being trapped in the hospital since she was little because of her sickness and now she's free like a bird. She then saw a crane was lifting up parts of the coaster roads. They didn't notice the crane's wire was breaking. Val was picking some flowers and didn't notice the crane lifting the track above her. Suddenly, the wire snapped and the track fell. Quinn's eyes widen in full shock and her body suddenly moved in full speed to save Val. Everyone's was going slow motion. All the workers stopped and shock and Mike and Jay tried to save Val but Quinn got to her and her arms were up. The track crashed but it didn't hit Quinn or Val instead Quinn was holding it with ease! Everyone was shock to see that even Jay. Quinn's eyes widen as well as she puts the track in the other side.

Val was staring at Quinn in shock and said, "How'd you do that?"

Quinn looks at her hands and shook her head, "I-I don't know." She said with wide eyes.

* * *

At the lab, Quinn was sitting on a scientific chair as wires were attached to her head and arms. Wu was studying Quinn's body changes. Mike called Marco about the incident and Mr. Kingbird came running in full shock. Wu was studying Quinn's blood cells and bones then he discovered that her bones are made of some kind of metal and her skin has little microscopic shielding that protest her. "Interesting..." Wu mutters out. Marco came to him, "What is?" He asked. "It appears that Quinn's body changed. Her bones looked like adamantium and her skin has vibranium!" He explained in shock.

"But how?" Mike asked in shock, "Adamantium is man made and Vibranium can only be found in Wakanda." He explains.

"That's true and I don't understand how she got it." Wu said.

Jay came forward, "Maybe Carl knows after all he was a scientist that worked with Val's mother." Wu nodded in agreement before telling Quinn she can go as he removes the wires off of her. Quinn went to her dad as he tales her home. Jay called Carl at the phone and the old came as soon as he can.

"So…Quinn inherited super strength, correct?" Carl asked as sits on a chair at Wu's office.

Wu nodded, "Yes and I was wondering if you can tell me since you know a lot about Alma's work." He said.

Carl looks around the office, hoping no one can hear him. Mike and Jay weren't there since they headed back to fix the rollercoaster. Carl looks at Wu seriously, "There's a reason why Alma gave the Project Alpha to Val." Wu listens to him carefully, "The Project Alpha not only gives the user powers but it can also let user give powers to the ones who needed it."

"What?" Wu's eyes widen in shock when he heard that.

Carl nodded. "Yes, the serum was so powerful it gives a secret coding on the given's DNA and giving him or her powers." Carl explains, "Val's tears not only heals but it gives the secret coding to the DNA of the given. Mortem tried to find Val and use her tears to create his own Super Soldiers that are more powerful then Captain America himself."

"So you're saying that Val can create her own super army for just one tear drop." Wu spoke.

Carl nodded, "Yes, a single tear holds a strong powerful genetic coding. Val is like a walking super serum. Alma believed it was too dangerous to be given to someone unworthy so she gave it to her daughter, Val."

"How did Alma got a hold of this?" Wu asked. Carl didn't say a word but Wu needed to know, "Please, Carl, help me understand."

Carl sighs in defeat and spoke, "She has friends in many places. She knows everything that I do not. She's like her mother."

"Excuse me, her mother?" Wu repeated.

Carl nodded, "Yes, Alma's mother was a brilliant woman. Like Alma, she's very smart but loves to adventure the world. Alma lost contact her few years ago. Val never met her yet but I've got a feeling that they will meet soon enough."

"What's her mother's name?"

Carl shook his head, "That is classified." He said before standing up. "I know you have more questions but all will be answered until the time is right." Carl said before he went out, leaving a thinking Wu.

* * *

At the beach, Quinn was with her dad as they sat on the sand and watching the sunset. Marco holds his daughter close as he comforts her, "Quinn, are you okay?"

Quinn shook her head, "No…I just found out that I have powers that can harm people and I don't know if I can control it," she whisper out.

Marco strokes his daughter's head, "Quinn, even though you have powers. I know you can do well. Before your mother died, she would always hold you close as a baby and tells you that you can help people someday and can make them feel safe." Quinn looks at her dad as he looks at her with a small smile. "She was right."

Quinn smiles and hugs her dad, "Thanks dad." She said before she lets go. "I'll train really hard to control my power and help people in need."

Marco smiles before he stands up, "That's my girl, come on. We're going to meet the others to celebrate the Fourth of July together." Quinn nodded before she stands up and follows her dad towards Owen's bungalow and saw everyone, the hybrids and the Raptor Squad were there except for Hoskins.

Owen waves at them, "About time! We're about to stat!" he yelled as the sun goes down. Marco and Quinn went to them and saw everyone getting ready. Mike and Jay set the fireworks while Barry set the food. Val was sitting on the ground and using a sparkle stick. Val saw Quinn and waves at her happily with her free hand.

Quinn waved and smiles at her before she went to Val and sits next to her, "Playing with sparkles, Val?"

Val nodded and holds out a bag of sparkles. "Wanna join?" Quinn smiles and nodded and lights up her sparkles. They watched as their sparkles glowed gently. Val looks at Quinn and asked, "Are you feeling okay?"

Quinn looks at her and nodded, "Yeah…after I discovered I have a power I have to train really hard to master it."

"Oh…well…I know you can do it." Val said sportingly. Quinn smiles and nodded before they look at the adults and teens setting the fireworks. Once they finished, they light it up and were shot up to the sky before exploding into brilliant colors, shapes and sizes. Everyone awed at the fireworks continues on. Quinn smiles at the fireworks as Val awes at them. It's true that her life won't be normal but hey, who would want a boring life?

Would you?

* * *

 **Crossovers:**

 **The Little Girl and Smaug (Hobbit Movies)**

 **The Little Girl and the Mutants (Godzilla the Series)**

 **The Little Girl and the Mythical Creatures**

 **The Little Girl and the Graboids (Tremors)**

 **The Little Girl and the Predacons (Transformers Prime)**

 **The Little Girl and the Xenomorphs (Alien vs. Predator)**

 **The Little Girl and the Na'vi (Avatar 2009)**

 **The Little Girl and the Dragons**

 **Here are my crossovers at Dolphinheart99 and will be transferred to here.**

 **Done, I know it's short but I have to make this since I never made a 4th of July story before. I hope you guys liked it.**


	19. New Friends

**Hey everyone! Sorry for the wait but here's the next chapter and thank you Gabriel for the help in this chapter. Also, I watched a TV show called Star vs. the Forces of Evil and my favorite characters are Star, Toffee, Marco, Buff Frog, and maybe Ludo.**

 **One last thing, Gabriel what's Mortem's plan where he was about to set a nuclear bomb at Australia in what year? 19994 or 19990?**

 **Also, I'm almost done with the Graboid story. Just few more and it's off to the predacon story.**

* * *

 **Chapter 19: New Friends**

Few months later, after the battle with Mortem and Quinn discovering her powers, everyone went back to their daily lives. Marco works as a Security Guard in Jurassic World. Quinn goes to school with Val since she must catch up with some school work. She even spar with Mike and Jay to control her super strength but her punches were so strong that it sends Mike and Jay hurtling to a tree. She would have apologized to them when she accidently hurtles them to a tree. They would say they forgive her but she would apologize again and again. In a way, Quinn is happily with her life.

Assassin and Hunter live with Ivy and Iris now as the next new attraction with Ivy and Iris. Iris doesn't mind but Ivy was keeping an eye on those males. Snow lives with Val because she grew a liking to her, like a little sister or a pack mate, she would always follow her and played with her and she even like to mess around with Owen, to Owen's dismissed. Spinny lives with Val as well, he like it when they swim together in the beach or play games with her. He also took a liking on Blue. He likes her because of her scales and he would ruffle his blue feathers to get her attention but Blue wasn't interested in him. Blue doesn't want to have a mate yet and she wasn't interested in Spinny. She prefers a male Velociraptor. Owen and Barry would watch from the sidelines as Spinny tries to impress Blue but she keeps turning her head away from him. When Val told her Uncle and Barry about Spinny's love interest, the two men burst into laughter, finding it funny to hear that Blue has a secret admirer. Steven lives with Val also because her yard was full of soft grass so he can sleep on them and watches Val playing next to him. Carl Dale works as a scientist with Wu and teaches the scientist the right way of genetics.

Zach and Gray went back home and told their parents about their amazing adventure and wish to come again. Their bond with their parents grew stronger and their parents stopped the divorce. Hunter and Iris became mates, they love each other and would one they have hatchlings together. But Ivy and Assassin, on the other hand or claw, are not having a good relationship. They show respect to each other but they didn't have a best love relationship, like Iris and Hunter. Assassin was trying his best to impress Ivy but in his result, he only gets a warning growl from Ivy. So, yeah, their relationship is not good yet.

Assassin and Hunter were walking in their new paddock with dead cows on their jaws. They lived at Ivy at Iris's paddock as their new home. They don't have a roof like their old home and now they can watch the sky's above. They can roam around their new home because it's big. There was a moat so they can swim and enough room to sleep around.

They were walking back to the place where Ivy and Iris were nested. Hunter went over to Iris and gave her his offering. Iris lifted her head and nuzzled Hunter's face lovingly and he nuzzled back. As Iris and Hunter share their meals together, Assassin looks over Ivy as he tries to win her again but she was eating a goat that she had just killed. Ivy doesn't want to eat meals with Assassin, not after he tried to hurt her mother, Val, and her little sister, Iris.

Growling angrily, Assassin eats his meal alone. As the hybrids eat their meals, Val with Monica perched on her head, Quinn, Snow and Spinny were watching them on the window. They weren't alone, there was a paddock supervisor name Nick, a fat man. He's the one watching the girls and the Hybrids

"Why can't Ivy accept Assassin to be his mate?" Quinn asked Val.

"Ivy is a still a bit mad at him for chasing me and hurting Iris." Val answered.

"Why do you two want them to be mates?" Nick asked, reading a magazine.

Quinn looks at him, "Because, Iris and Hunter are mates so why can't they." She answered.

Nick just shrugs before turning to the next page of his magazine. Quinn and Val looked at each other, "Why Mr. Masrani hired him?" Val whispered.

"I don't know." Quinn whispers back.

Then they heard the doors open, they turn to the entrance to see Owen and Marco with Mike and Jay. "Hi Dad." Quinn greeted Marco with a hug.

Marco ruffles his daughter's hair. He was happy that she was alive. Ever since his wife, Nightingale, died by an unknown sickness, Marco vowed to protect his daughter and keep her safe even if he should work for an evil rich man to earn the money to save his daughter.

Owen walks over to his niece, "So Val? How are Assassin and Ivy doing?"

"Not too good." Val said looking at the window.

"They're not mates yet?" Marco asked as he walks over to the window.

"Well, Assassin wanted to be mates, but Ivy is still a bit mad at him." Quinn said walking toward the window.

"Assassin needs some dating tips." Owen said, "Lucky for you girls I know some tips."

"Right…" Jay and Mike said sarcastically.

"What? I do." Owen said, defending himself.

"That's not what Barry told us." Mike informed.

"Damn it." Owen mutters grumpily, knowing Barry told them his story to Mike, Jay, and the girls.

Snow snorts while clapping her claws. That's how she chuckles or laughs. Owen gave her an annoyed look, he knows that she was laughing because whenever she makes fun of him, she would always do that.

"Oh, sure laugh it up." Owen grumbles. "Smartass hybrid."

Mike and Marco laugh at him while Jay shook his head with an amused smirk on his face. Then the doors open to reveal Claire, Wu and Simon, holding a helicopter helmet.

"Mr. Masrani? You can fly a helicopter?" Marco asked surprised.

"I got my license." He said before putting his helmet at a table.

Jay leans to girls and whispers, "Not really." The girls turn to Jay in confusion as Jay and Mike remembered when Simon gave them a ride.

* * *

 ***Flashback One Week Ago***

 **Mike and Jay were seen in the helicopter and they were clinging to the handlebars and their seats. Simon was learning how to fly the helicopter but it w. The co-pilot is name Robinson as he teaches Simon the proper way to fly, even though he almost puked. Mike was holding on with his dear life because Simon isn't a good pilot.**

 **"Uh…Mr. Masrani?" Mike could speak when the helicopter almost dropped. "D-don't you think you should let Mr. Robinson fly?"**

 **Simon casually waved at him, "Don't worry, I got this." He said before they knew it, the helicopter was spinning in circles.**

 **"We're gonna die." Jay mutters as he holds on to the bar and Mike was silently praying that he that they land safe.**

 ***Flashback ended***

* * *

Jay and Mike were lucky that they were still alive after that. They never wanted to relive that life again. Simon looks at the hybrids and smile. "The new attraction will come soon and you two will help out with the new workers."

"What?" the two girls asked.

"We hired two new workers and you two will be the ones giving them a tour around the park and paddock today." Claire informed them.

The girls nodded and Mike kneels at their height and whispers, "And give them a heads up about Mr. Masrani's offers to give them a ride on his helicopter. We don't want them to be scared half to death."

The girls nodded at him. Wu walked over to Jay and Mike. "Jay, Mike, can you two do a little favor for me?" The two nodded and Wu explains, "On Isla Sorna, there's a lab that has some old files hidden in a room. It's heavily locked but since Jay has super strength, you two can handle it just fine."

"What's in those files?" Jay asked.

"The files have genetic codes of each different dinosaurs. I need to get it back because it can help us know if some of the dinosaurs will have genetic mutation or birth defect."

The two males agreed before Wu gave them the map and the location. As they all went outside, they saw Robinson standing beside the helicopter and Simon turns to the others with a smile, "Alright. Who wants a ride home?"

Everyone froze when they heard that. They looked at each other before making excuses, "It's okay, Mr. Masrani, Val and I can ride Ingrid." Quinn said.

And that's when Ingrid walks in as she looks at the young girls quickly getting on her back. Owen made his excuse, "We have a jeep that's parked by and Claire and Wu can ride with us, right?"

Claire nodded, "Yes." She said quickly.

"I fully agreed." Wu said.

Mike was about to make an excuse until Jay beats him, "Mike and I are going to race." Jay said before getting ready to run.

Mike looks at him confusion. "Wha-"

"3-2-1-GO!" Jay speeds off to the raptor paddock and Mike chases after him. Simon shrugs and went to his helicopter to fly off while the others headed to the Control Center to discussed about the two new workers.

* * *

Meanwhile on the ferry, a girl name Alexander Winchester or Alex, wearing blue jeans and a plain white shirt with a red tip on the end and white tennis shoes, was leaning against the rails of the ferry, watching the water being ripped by the boat. Today she is going to work at Jurassic World and to get away from her home.

For you see, Alex is one of those very few teens who don't care about their social life and understands the world better. Alex was born from 'one-night stand' from her parents. When her mother, Annabelle White, found out she was pregnant, she was forced to married with her father, Jack Winchester. Growing up was hard for Alex, since her parents were often arguing with each other despite her close relationship to both of her parents. For years, Annabelle tried to get Alex to be religious, but she never wanted to be. All Alex wanted was to have a loving family, not an argument family. But that didn't stop Alex from being an incredibly kind girl. Alex loves kids and animals, since she used to be a babysit and took part in an animal shelter. Alex is very selfless to the ones she loves and will forever be loyal to them.

Though Alex may be a happy girl on the outside, inside she's hurt because of her parent's divorce when she was 13. She knew why her parents were divorced because of their differences with her mother being an extremely religious Christian woman and her father being a laid-back and fun-loving man but it still didn't stop it from hurting Alex. She rarely talks to both her parents when she's sent to go to both of her parent's houses every few months. She finally reached her breaking point when her mother began to date a man that Alex didn't even trust or met, she began to stay over her friend, Mia's, house and refuses to answer her parents' calls. Alex refuses to be religious like her mother because she knows people twist the religious words into their own twisted ways, like her mother. She also doesn't take very kindly to when boys flirt with her. They only like her because of her looks. Then she got a job in Jurassic World when Simon learns about Alex's outstanding grades and report about Jurassic World and offers her a job at Jurassic World. Alex accepted the job, wanting to be away from her parents. Simon even gave her a million-dollar paycheck to pay her tuition fee for high school and college.

Alex sighs as she turns towards the bench. Sitting on the bench and reading a book about dinosaurs was Sofia Johnson, wearing a shapeless brown, short sleeve, dress, leggings and boots. Her hair is tied into a neat bun and was focus on her book.

Sofia came from a big family in Ohio. She and her parents are good people, Sofia's parents worked hard every day. Her mom is a doctor while her dad is a lawyer. She doesn't have friends because they call her the "Nerd Girl" or "Animal girl". But it didn't stop Sofia from getting high grades. Then one day at school, Sofia was in class, reading a book about dinosaurs and memorizes them in each period and even animals, three men in suits came to her class and everyone was confused. A man asked about Sofia and the whole class pointed at her, causing her to be nervous. One of the men opens a laptop to reveal Simon as he talks to Sofia which shocked everyone. He said to her that he wants Sofia to work at Jurassic World for the new attraction. Of course, Sofia accepted since she wanted to make a living for herself and the shocking part happen is when Simon gave Sofia a million-dollar paycheck for her education. Her classmates became jealous because of that but the big scary men in suits threatens them, if they hurt Sofia they will be punished. Sofia told her parents about this and they were proud of her. Sofia was then headed towards Jurassic World in the ferry where she meets Alex, the two became friends and started to have a long conversation until the ferry was getting close to Jurassic World.

Alex sighs as she blows her bangs on her hair. As she saw the island, Alex smiled before going inside. Sofia saw her leaving and closed her book and follows Alex. "Are we at the island?" Sofia asked.

Alex nodded, "Yup. And this will be one heck of a ride." She said.

As they entered the ship and got their things, the ferry landed and everyone got out. They saw many people going out and entering the park. Alex saw two guards with signs of her and Sofia's name, they went over to them. "Are you guys going to show us to our work?" Alex asked.

The two guards nodded and carried their things to the jeep. Once their things are in, the two girl teens sat on the back while the two guards sit on the front. They drove to the jungle, passing many herbivores. Alex and Sofia looked at them with their mouths dropped. They were amazed to see many dinosaurs. They reach to the Visitor Center and the guards told them that they will take their things to the hotel so Room Service will do the rest. The two went in the Visitor Center and were amazed to see a hologram of a .

Then Claire came with Val and Quinn and greeted them. "Hello Ms. Winchester and Ms. Johnson. Welcome to Jurassic World."

The two nodded and notices the two girls. Claire notices this and said, "Ah! This is Val and Quinn, they know around the park and showing you two your assigned jobs."

"Okay." They agreed and Claire gave them a farewell before leaving. The two teenage girls looked at the two younger girls, a twelve-year-old and a five-year-old.

"So…" Alex began, "Care to give us a tour?"

Quinn and Val nodded before heading to the back. The two new workers followed them to back of the Visitor Center and gasps to see Ingrid standing a few feet from them. Sofia hides behind Alex and stutters in shock, fear, and amazement.

"A Inostrancevia Alexandri." Sofia whispers in shock.

"Hi Ingrid!" Val giggles as she patted her friend's head. Quinn helps Val get on Ingrid before getting on her too. Quinn turns to the two shock and amazed workers.

"Are you girls coming?" Quinn asked.

Alex grins and nodded before carefully walking to Ingrid, who was eyeing on her curiously, before getting on. Sofia hesitated but she slowly and steady got on Ingrid, who lowered herself to help Sofia up. Ingrid heads towards the jungle to Val's and Owen's bungalow. Everyone was holding each other, Alex was enjoying herself while Sofia holds on tight, praying that she doesn't fall off. They made it to Owen's bungalow and Ingrid carefully sits down, so that her four passengers won't fall off. The four girls got off Ingrid. Alex and Sofia turned and gasp when they saw Snow, Spinny and Steven, who were sleeping on the grass.

"Wow!" Alex exclaims loudly. Snow and Spinny heard her and looks at her. They saw Sofia and Alex and they went over to them and inspected them. Snow sniffs at Sofia while Spinny plays with Alex's hair, pretending that he has hair too.

"Wow! They're just wow." Alex said patting Spinny's head.

"So…they're friendly?" Sofia asked patting Snow's head gently.

"They are!" Val giggles happily before running over to Steven and hugs his side. Steven looks at Val before playfully shook himself causing Val to giggle.

"What are they called?" Alex asked as Spinny prances around her.

"Well, Snow is a Mortiferous Raptor, Spinny is a Spinoraptor and Steven is Stegoceratops." Quinn said.

"Is Steven that lazy?" Alex asked pointing at Steven as he sleeps when Val rubs his belly.

"Usually, but he sometimes moves when Val tells him to do it." Quinn said.

"Does every dinosaur in the park listen to Val?" Sofia asked scooting away from Snow, who tried to nibble her dress.

Quinn nodded, "Yup, and now to the Raptor Paddock!" She said before getting on Ingrid again, "Let's go!"

The two shrugged and gets on Ingrid, Val soon joins them as they headed towards the Raptor Paddock with Snow and Spinny. Once they got there, they saw Owen training his Raptor Squad. Ingrid helps her passengers get off her when Owen finished training the girls and coming down the stairs. Val rushes to him and Owen smiles at her. "Hey Val!" Owen picks up his niece gently, "How's my favorite Dinosaur Whisper?"

"I'm doing great Uncle Owen." Val giggles happily.

Owen smiles then he notices Alex and Sofia, "So you two are the new workers?" He asked.

"Alexander Winchester, but call me Alex and this is "Sofia Johnson." Alex gestured Sofia who waved shyly at Owen.

"The names Owen. Owen Grady. And that guy coming down the stairs is Barry." Owen points Barry coming down the stairs.

Barry looks at the two girls and greeted them kindly. "So, you girls are enjoying yourselves?" Barry asked.

"Yes, it's really amazing." Alex said and Sofia nodded in agreement.

Then they heard loud barks, they all turned to the gate to see the raptors (Blue Charlie, Delta, and Echo) looking at them. They were barking and screeching to tell them they want to play with their baby raptor, Val. Owen sighs and carries Val to the gate. "Alright, alright, alright, she's coming in."

Owen opens the gate so Val could get in and immediately, all the raptors nuzzled their baby girl, because she ages only once a year and they like that. Blue picks up Val at the back of her dress and carries her to the nest to groom her.

Watching them in the platforms were Owen, Barry, Quinn, Alex and Sofia. The two girls were amazed to see that. "So, they think she's a raptor baby?" Alex asked watching them groom Val.

"Yup," Barry said, "When Val got in the paddock, almost immediately, Blue and her sisters accepted her as a member, a baby member."

"Wow…" Alex said in awe.

Then Mike came up with Monica on his shoulder. He was carrying a clipboard with some paperwork. "Owen, you need to sign this." Mike said as he handed Owen the clipboard. As Owen signs, Mike notices Alex and Sofia, "Oh…Hi. You two must be the new workers, correct."

"That's right, I'm Alex Winchester and this is Sofia Johnson." Alex greeted.

Mike nodded, "I'm Mike Jones. Welcome to Jurassic World."

The two girls greeted and when Sofia turns, she accidentally bumped into someone, "Oh sorry!" She apologizes before looking up and her face became a little red when she saw a handsome male, Jay, wearing sunglasses looking down at her.

"No need." He said calmly as he looks over to Mike, "Mike, we're ready to go."

Mike nodded and was about to go when Alex asked. "Go where?"

Mike turns to her and said. "Dr. Wu asked us to do a little favor to him."

"And what's that?" Alex asked curiously.

"Some personal files that he wants us to collect." Jay said, "It won't take long." He and Mike walked down the stairs and Alex follows them.

"Do you have room for one more on your trip?" Alex asked curiously.

The two males looked at her and then to each other before to her. "We don't know if it's such a good idea." Mike said, rubbing the back of his neck.

"It'll be great!" Owen came down with the others, "It's a great opportunity to get to know each other."

"But Owen-" Mike was cut off when Owen said, "Don't worry, Quinn, Val, and Sofia are tagging along and you do realize you'll need more help."

Before Mike could speak, Jay said. "Si, they can come."

Alex grins while Sofia became nervous. Val came back before she follows them to the docks where a medium size boat was there. They and Monica got in and Mike started the engines before sailing off. Monica was the edge of the boat as she pukes her lunch. Turns out, Monica has seasickness. Whenever she's on a boat, she pukes. Sofia was nervous about the trip and then she looks over to Jay, leaning at the bars. She came to him and said, "I didn't get your name."

"Jay." That was the only responds from him.

Sofia looks at him in confusion. "Just Jay?" Her only responds was a nod. "Okay…I'm Sofia, Sofia Johnson."

"You're from a different country, correct?" Jay asked.

Sofia nodded, "Ohio, actually." Sofia glanced at him, "Are you…Mexican?"

"Si."

"Oh, so you live in Mexico, correct?"

"In a way."

Meanwhile, Mike saw Isla Sorna and said, "We're getting close to the island!"

Jay nodded and turns to Sofia, "We should get ready." He said before walking pass her. Sofia took a deep breath and sighs as she tries to calm her heartbeat down. Mike lands the ship at the dock before Jay jumps off the ship and lands on the dock before tying the rope attached to the ship on the dock. The gangplank was lowered and they all got out.

Mike took out the map and reads it, "Okay. According to Dr. Wu, the files are in a lab at the southside of the island." He said, "We'll get their faster by the jeep."

Then there was a honk from a jeep. They turn to see Jay on the driver seat and was waiting for them. "Let's go." Jay said.

They all nodded and get on the jeep. Sofia made sure Val wears her seatbelt as Mike takes the wheel and drives to the location. They drive pass the thick jungle before entering a clearing that is filled with herds of different types of herbivore dinosaurs. The girls watched in awe as they drive pass them. It took a while but they reach a lab that was abandon many years ago. They got out of the jeep and headed inside. Jay stopped suddenly and looks at the undergrowth with narrowed eyes. Sofia looks at him in concern and asked. "Jay, is there something wrong?"

Jay looks at the undergrowth for a while before shaking his head, "No. I thought I saw something." Jay said as he and Sofia walked inside the lab. Not knowing that they were being watched from the undergrowth. Watching them were four male Velociraptors. One was bigger that the four, he has a red line marking on his back of his head and down to his tail and dark brown scales. Next to him was another raptor about the same size as the red one but a bit shorter, he has copper brown scales and many scars on his body. On the left side of the red one was another male about the same size as the scar one. His talons were much sharper and slightly bigger, his scales were light brown with green on the tip of his tail. The last one has chocolate brown scales and red dots on his legs.

Their red eyes followed the herd of herbivores but they kept an eye on the two singing girls. The red one, the Alpha, barked at his pack and started following the group inside as they split up to watch the humans. Speaking of which, the gang were searching for the files but what they found were tanks with unfinished dinosaurs.

Val stayed close to Quinn as they walked pass the tanks. Sofia looks at the tanks curiously as she each passes un finished dinosaurs, she notices a fully-grown Velociraptor inside a tank. As she got a closer look, it blinked and Sofia gasps when it suddenly tried to spring at her. Sofia screams as the raptor tried to get her. Jay came in front of her and removes his sunglasses to reveal his raptor eyes as he roars at the raptor challengingly. Sofia and Alex were shock to see Jay's hybrid form. Quinn found a long pole and grabs it as a weapon. Mike charges up with energy to ready to punch the enemies.

"Defensive circle!" Jay yelled as he stands protectively at Sofia. Alex holds Val's hand as she grabs a nearby fire-axe and rushes to the others and placed Val to Sofia and ready to fight. Four raptors surrounded them as they snarled and hissed at them. Jay was about to strike when suddenly they heard an ocarina music playing. They all turn to Val as she plays her music to calm down the raptors. The raptor males were relaxed and allows them to live…for now. Once Val finished, the male raptors didn't attack them as they slowly move away from them but they did follow the humans. They reach an area that has a big metal door. Mike examines the door and nodded.

"Yup, this is the door. Okay, Jay, you have to-" Mike was cut off when Jay came towards the door and made a mighty kick that sends the door flying and crashing to a wall. Everyone stared at him in shock as he walks in casually before turning to the others.

"You comin'" Jay said. They nodded and went inside with the male raptors. As they search for the files, the youngest of pack was sniffing some test tubes. Then dust went to his nose and he lets out a sneeze, causing some papers to fly off and one lands on Val's face. Val removes it and reads it before walking over to Mike. She tugs Mike's pants and shows him the paper. Mike takes it and reads it carefully. His eyes widen when he reads it before asking Val where she found it. She pointed at the young male raptor, who was sneezing, next to the table with some scattered papers. Mike pats her head as he picks up the papers and said, "Guys, we got what we came for."

They nodded before heading out. The male raptors followed them to the jeep when they got on. Val looks at them curiously before looking at her friends, "Can they come with us?"

They look at the male raptors who were looking at Val curiously and sighs. They can't say to no to Val but the raptors can make great company for Owen's raptors. Mike drives the jeep to the dock followed by the raptors. They reach to the dock but stopped when they saw a Bull T-Rex near the dock. The male T-Rex was sniffing at their boat.

"This is going to be tricky." Alex said as the T-Rex continues sniffing the ship. Val saw the male T-Rex and notices that he is made of feathers.

Jay looks at the male and sighs in annoyance, "Oh great, Experiment 322." Jay mutters out.

The others looked at Jay in confusion as he explains, "That male T-Rex is one of the experiment that Mortem created eight years ago and left him here to train."

"Okay…this is bad." Mike mutters.

"What are you guys talking about?" Alex asked in confusion while Sofia looks at the T-Rex in shock.

"We'll explain everything, right now, we should figure out how to get that big guy-" Mike points at the male T-Rex, "-to leave."

Before anyone could speak, Val started playing her ocarina that caught the T-Rex attention. Curious, the male T-Rex went over to them. The raptors didn't attack but the others were tense when the T-Rex came to them. Once he was few feet from them, Val finished playing her ocarina and lets the big T-Rex sniff at her. Val smelled sweet nuzzles her gently. The others stared at Val as she strokes the male T-Rex's head. "I'm gonna call you Tyron."

Tyron the T-Rex lets out a gentle rumble before Val turns to the others. "Can we bring him?" She asked hopefully.

They look at Tyron and then to the boat and then to Tyron again. "How can we put a 3,950pound T-Rex on the ship?" Alex asked.

Jay sighs as he gestured Mike with his head to follow him, Mike nodded as he and Jay get off the jeep and went to the jungle. There was silence until they heard trees being fallen and some birds flying away. The four girls looked at each other before back to the jungle as Jay and Mike came back, carrying a big makeshift raft for Tyron. They walked to the dock and put it in the water. Jay went in the boat and ties a rope on the end of the bar before jumping in the water and ties the end of the rope to the raft. He gets out of the water and shakes himself dry.

"Okay, we made a raft for him so he can tag along." Jay said.

They nodded and Tyron came to the dock and sniffs at the raft. Val encourage to get on as he carefully could get on the raft without sinking somehow. The others got on the boat with the raptors. Mike brings in the jeep before he went to the stirring wheel of the boat and starts the engine. The boat with Tyron sails back to Jurassic World. Alex went over to Jay who is with Sofia and asked. "So, care to explain about your raptor form?"

Jay looks at her and nodded, "It's a long story."

Jay told Sofia and Alex everything about him and his past. He explains about Mike, Val and Quinn's powers and how Val can give powers. Sofia and Alex were shock to hear that from him as they made it at home at night. They sneak Tyron to Rexy to paddock nine. Jay called Lowery, who was still at the control center, and asked him to open paddock nine. Lowery asked why but Jay said it's a surprise. Lowery wanted to know but he opens the gates, Val enters and Tyrone follows her. Then they heard thundering footsteps. They looked at the direction to see Rexy emerging out of the trees, they didn't attack or roar each at each other. Instead, Rexy came forward and Tyrone lowered himself in submissions. Rexy was bigger than Tyrone due to the fact female T. Rex is more dominant and aggressive then males. Rexy nudged Tyrone's face, and the two started nuzzling their faces. Soft scales and feathers brushing to each other. Val smiled and she went out of the paddock. The others were waiting for her.

"Yay! Rexy's not lonely anymore!" Val cheers happily.

Mike nodded with a smile before looking at the male raptors. "So…what are we going to do with them?" Mike asked.

"They'll stay at the hybrid enclosure." Quinn suggested. "We can surprise Owen and Barry tomorrow."

"Great idea and lucky for us, Dr. Wu is there." Mike said. "Let's go."

They nodded as they went to a nearby van and gets on. The raptors got in a tight squeeze but they fit, Val and Quinn are with them as Alex drives the van with Sofia by her side. Jay and Mike will jog beside them because they have advance speed. The move out and reach to the hybrid enclosure. The raptors happily got out from their 'prison' as they follow the others inside the enclosure and saw Wu on the phone. When he saw them, his eyes widen when he saw the raptors. "I thought I told you two to bring some files not raptors."

Mike gives Wu the papers, "Yeah…Val kind of made new friends." He said.

Val nodded happily. "Yup! The Alpha is name is Red, the scar covered one is Scar, the one with the large talons is name Talon, and the youngest is Uri."

Wu nodded and Mike said. "Anyways, we wanted to show the new workers around the park and this is the last stop."

Wu looks at Alex and Sofia and greeted them and they greeted back. Alex and Sofia look at the window and gasp when they saw Assassin, Hunter, Ivy, and Iris sleeping on the ground. They were amazed to see the hybrids here were so big!

"I never knew you guys crossbreed two dinosaurs before." Alex said.

"Oh, they weren't breed." Wu corrected, "They were created."

"Is it a good idea to breed new species?" Sofia asked, "I mean, you do realize that you're acting like a God."

"Don't worry. We only create them to entertain the people not to make weapons." Wu assured.

"So? What are the Hybrids called?" Alex asked.

"The white ones are called the Indominus Rexes and the ones with sails are Indominus Spinos." Wu explains, "But Val named them Ivy, Iris, Assassin, and Hunter."

"Wow…" the two girls awed.

Mike looks at his watch and said, "It's getting late. We should head back home."

Quinn nodded and said, "Yeah, Ingrid is probably waiting for Val outside and Val is getting sleepy." Quinn said as she looks at a tired Val.

"We'll take Sofia and Alex home. You need a ride?" Mike asked Quinn who waved him off.

"Nah, I'm good. I can jog home." Quinn said.

Jay looks at Wu, "Do you need a ride?"

"It's okay. I'll stay here for a bit, I need to catch up on some file reading."

They nodded but not before tired Val told them to not hurt anyone if someone enters the enclosure, which they agreed. As they go home, Alex and Sofia talked with Jay and Mike about their jobs in the Raptor Paddock. They explain everything as Mike drives them to the hotel. Once they did, they said their goodnights and headed to their rooms. Mike and Jay headed home so they can get ready tomorrow.

At Masrani Global Corporation, a woman assistant was answering calls for Simon Masrani and readying schedules for him. The company has concentrated efforts in the telecommunications, oil, and bioengineering sectors. So, basically, Simon is busy with meetings and paperwork. The woman answered a phone when it rang. She picks it up and spoke. "Hello, this is the Masrani Global Corporation, how may I help you?"

The woman listens and her eyes widen as she stood up in shock with the phone in hand, "What? Of course! I'll tell him." She said as rushes towards Simon's office. Simon was doing some paper works until he heard a knock on the door.

"Come in." Simon said. His assistant came in. "Ah! Linda, is there something you need?" Linda came in with the phone in her hand and shock expression on her face. Simon saw this and asked, "What's seems to be the matter, Linda?"

Linda hands him the phone and said, "It's the President of the United States. He wants to have a private conversation with Valentina Rosalina Grady." Simon's eyes widen in pure shock when he heard the news.

The President is coming to Jurassic World!

* * *

 **Hi, everyone, please don't be mad at me when I put the president in this story. It's a character president not the real, real president I might get in trouble because of it. So, people or viewers in America please don't be mad at me.**


	20. The President

**Okay** **, here's the next chapter. And Gabriel, thank you for the help. The president in this story isn't Donald Trumps but an Oc president named** **Finn Braxton and his voice actor is Robert Downey Jr.**

 **And Mariah, I like your ideas for the power of Alex and Sofia, but Aggie is already magic, so she doesn't need new powers. Gabriel, your idea on how Alex and Sofia got their powers by the Equal Salvation is a great idea, and I'm gonna use that. Also, Sofia's power can go to people's dreams and possessing, and Alex has the ability generate and control of a form of white energy. Her power is like Argent in Teen Titan, but instead of crimson, I used white.**

 **And Firelotusprime, I can't turn on my PM anymore because of my education. I'm going to college soon and I don't have time to chat or write, I can't always be in fanfiction forever, I have more important things to do in my life and it's not always in the computer.**

* * *

 **Chapter 20: The President**

Val woke up extra early, she wanted to tell her uncle about the new raptors. Getting off her bed, Val quickly gets dressed and rushes over to her uncle's room, Owen was sleeping in a messy position. Val smiles as she climbs on his bed and bounced at his bed, "Wake up Uncle Owen! Wake up!" Val giggles happily. Owen lets out grunts, as he tries to sleep.

"Five more minutes Val." Owen grumbles as his niece continues bouncing his bed.

Val stops and shakes him, "Come on Uncle Owen! I want you to meet my new friends."

Owen gives her a tired look and asked. "What friends?"

Val giggles and gets off his bed as Owen gets up and changed. Val runs outside, and Owen follows her as he puts on his vest. Val tries to reach and open the jeep's door, but she was still too short. Owen opens it for her and helps her in, he closes the door and went around the car to get inside the driver seat. Val told him to go to the Hybrid Paddock, Owen listens and drives over to the Hybrid Paddock. They reach their destination and they got out, they walked up the stairs and Val open the door before running inside. Curious, Owen follows her in, but once he did, he gasps to see four male raptors looming over at Val, but instead of attacking her, they each nuzzled her gently. Owen stared at them in shock as Val turns to her uncle with a happy smile on her face, "Look, Uncle Owen, my own Raptor Squad!" Val said cheerfully.

Owen stared at her dumbstruck. Okay, she's his niece because she has one heck of a bonding with raptors. Owen snaps out of his thoughts when Val stared the introduction. "Uncle Owen, this is Red, Scar, Talon, and Uri. They're my new friends."

Owen blinks as the male raptors blink back at him. Owen turns to Val as she gives her uncle a cute look. "Val, when did you brought them here?" He asked.

"Yesterday, when they attacked us, but I made friends with them along with Tyrone the T. Rex."

Owen looks at her in disbelief, "When did you and your friends got a T. Rex?" Owen asked in shock. Val explains to him everything that happened yesterday, Owen processes all this, while looking at Val's Raptor Squad, he wonders if they can make great addition to the pack. Speaking of his pack, they had to be there before they get mad. "Val, we should head over to the raptor paddock, the girls will get angry if you're not there."

Val smiles happily and points at her Raptor Squad, "Can we bring them too?"

Owen looks at Val's raptors as they looked at Owen with their cold red eyes. He wasn't sure if it was a good idea to bring them to the paddock, but Val does have a connection with them, so why the hell not.

Owen shrugs and said, "Okay, they can come, but you have to make sure they stay out of trouble." Val cheers as they and the raptors walk out of the hybrid enclosure, Owen and Val get on the jeep while Red and his brothers follow the jeep towards their destination. Red, Scar, Talon, and Uri ran at the jungle, dodging trees, rocks, and logs, so they can follow the jeep to the raptor paddock. Once they got there, the male raptors stayed hidden in the shadows. Owen gets out of the car and helps Val get out too. They went over to Barry, talking with Jay and Mike.

Barry saw them coming towards him as he turns and greets them, "Good morning, Owen, Val." Barry smiles at the five-year-old and ruffles her hair making her giggle.

Owen nodded at his friend, "Yeah, but this ain't a good morning for me." He said.

Barry looks at him in confusion. "What do you mean?" Barry asked.

Owen looks at his niece and nodded. Val giggles and took out her whistle and blows on it loudly, which caught the others attention. Once she stops, they heard a loud Velociraptor roars, they turn to the undergrowth in surprise as four male raptors exploded out from the undergrowth and runs towards them, the workers, minus Owen, Mike, Jay, and Val, panicked at the sight of Velociraptors, the guards were about to shoot, but stop when the male raptors stopped in front of Val and Owen. The alpha male lowered his head and Val gently strokes it.

"Good boy, Red." She said with a smile.

Barry looks at Val and then to Owen in confusion. "Red?"

Owen nodded as he points at raptors. "Yup, that's Red, he's the alpha, that one is Scar, I think he's the beta, and those two are Talon and Uri." He explains. "Long story short, Val and her friends were suppose to get the files from Isla Sorna for Wu, until they got attacked by the raptors, Val befriended them, and befriended a Buck along the way."

"Wait, did I hear you clearly saying that Val and her friends made befriended a male T. Rex?" Barry repeated.

Owen nodded. "Yup, and they put him with Rexy." Owen said as they turn towards Val and the male raptors, Val guides them to the paddock and calls out to the girls. Blue, Charlie, Delta, and Echo came towards the cage and saw the male raptors. The male raptors began to take interest on them. Val went over to the buttons and tries to reach it, Red went over to her and picks her up from the back of her collar of her shirt and helps her up. Val presses the red button, causing the gate to open. Red puts Val down as she runs inside to greet the girls, followed by the male raptors. The raptors stared at each other, Red was looking at Blue, Scar was looking at Echo, Talon was looking at Delta, and Uri was looking at Charlie. The eight raptors just looked at each other, not making a single move, but tehn Val came to them and pats Red's leg.

"Red, say hello to Blue." Val said.

Red tilts his head at Blue before slowly making his way to Blue. Blue saw this and growls at him dangerously, which made him stop, but Val stops her. "Blue, please be nice, he's part of our family now."

Family

That word echoed through Blue's skull, family is another word for pack, and her little hatchling thinks that these males are their new pack members. Blue slowly lowers her guard and allows Red to come close, the two circled each other, and sniffing one another. Once they stopped, the two brushed the side of their jaws, making a sign of friendship. The others followed them and made their sign of friendship. Val smiles happily, knowing that her family gone bigger.

"Let's play!" Val said happily. The raptors looked at her as she began teaching them the game of duck, duck, goose. Owen watches her with a smile, she's always filled with life and happiness, not afraid of taking risk. Then Claire's car came, and she got out in hurry before going over to Owen.

"Owen, we need to talk." She said to him seriously.

Owen quickly points at Mike and Jay. "These two brought the buck T. Rex into Rexy's paddock." He said quickly.

Mike and Jay gave him the look. "Hey!" They both said to him in annoyance. Not liking to get the blame.

Claire gave him a confused. "What Buck T. Rex?"

Owen blinks at her, "Wait. You're not here to talk about him?"

Claire shook her head. "No, but I will later. Right now, we have a huge problem to deal with." She said.

"Is it about Assassin?" Owen asked. "Did he try to eat another worker again?"

"No!" Claire said irritably. "The president of the United States is coming here tomorrow!"

There was brief silence, Val was riding on Blue's back with Red by their side as they look at the adults. Owen, Barry, and Mike's eyes were widened in shock, Jay didn't seem to faze when Claire spoke about the president. The silence was soon cut off when Owen exclaims. "The president is coming here?!"

"Yes, and apparently, he wants to meet your niece, in person." Claire stated out.

"Say what?" Owen's eyes widen in shock when he heard that. "He wants to meet my niece."

"Yeah, and you too." She said. "The president is coming here, and we need to get ready before he gets here."

Owen points at her. "Ya got that right." He said before turning to Val. "Val, when you're done playing, we need to talk, okay?"

"Okay!" Val waves at her uncle as Blue carries her away.

Claire was about to leave before realizing something, she turns towards Owen and asked sternly. "Explain to me about the male T. Rex in Rexy's paddock?"

Owen's eyes widen a bit, he looks at her, there is no way he couldn't get off this, unless he has a plan. In a few seconds, he points at Mike and Jay. "Their fault!" He accused before running off towards the paddock's stairs.

Mike shakes his fist in the air towards Owen. "Coward!" He yells out while Jay rolled his eyes under his sunglasses.

* * *

On the next day, the workers and employees were getting ready for the president's arrival. The restaurant was booked for the president and he will be staying at the private VIP room. Val was getting ready to meet the president, she wears a blue dress with a white ribbing belt. Owen wears a black turtle neck with short sleeves, black shoes, and brown pants. Simon Masrani was there with two guards. Val's friends were there too as they wear fancy clothing, Alex wears white blouse, black knee-length skirt, and black high heels. Sofia wears a green turtle neck cocktail dress and black shoes. Quinn wears a blouse with short sleeve and black pants and shoes. Mike and Jay wear both wearing polo shirts and black pants and shoes, but Jay's was red, and Mike was green. Jay must wear his sunglasses to hide his eyes and white gloves to hide his claws.

They were all at the kneading spot on where the helicopter is going to land, Claire was standing beside Owen as she waited nervously for the president to arrive. Then they saw helicopter with the American flag on both side was coming towards them, it lands slowly, causing some wind to blow at them. As it landed, the door opens, and four security guards come out and helps someone to get off. The gang saw the president of USA, Finn Braxton. President Braxton walks over to Simon who outstretches his hand, Braxton shakes his hand as he turns towards Val with a smile.

"You must be Valentina Grady, correct?" He asked.

Val nodded happily. "Yup, and this Monica." Val points at her Microraptor beside her, who chirps at Braxton.

Braxton chuckles a bit before turning towards Simon, "I have some questions that needs to be answered."

"It's about Mortem attacking Jurassic World?" Simon asked.

Braxton nodded. "Yes, and I wish to know why." He said.

They all headed out towards the private meeting room, the gang sits on the chairs on the other side of the long table while the president sits on the other side with his bodyguards. Braxton looks at them all seriously, he knows something that the others don't know about. There was a reason why he was here, and it's not just talking about Mortem, but also Val.

"Okay, let's begin." Braxton started, "Why did Mortem come here?"

The gang looked at each other before looking at the president. Owen was the one who wanted to explain to him. "The reason why he was here, is because he wanted my…" Owen looks at Val worriedly, not knowing if he could tell him the truth. Val looks at her uncle and smiled with a nod. Owen takes a deep breathe and said. "Is because he wants my niece."

"Why?" Braxton asked. "What is his reason to take your niece?"

"You see, Mr. President." Marco steps in. "Mortem wanted Val to be his weapon of power."

"And how do you know this?"

"Because I used to work with him." Marco said sternly. Braxton looks at him before nodding at Marco to continue. "I worked for Mortem for years, learning what he was doing, creating dinosaurs and hybrids to use as his weapons. But there was one problem, he couldn't control them. He tried to use microchip implants, but it damaged their brain cells. So, he had another option, is to take Val."

"How did he know about Val?" Braxton asked.

"He had a colleague once, her name was Alma, she was once a former scientist, she created a serum that can give people inhuman abilities and powers. It was called Project Alpha, and believe me, it's powerful." Marco explains. "She hid the serum for years and soon gave it to someone that can hide it and store it away, and that person, is Val." Marco looks at Val and said. "Her tears can give people incredible powers, but she can only give it to them if they have major injuries or close to death."

"Did it happen before?" Braxton asked.

Marco nodded. "Yes, Val gave two people super powers." He explains.

"Who are they?" Braxton asked. Marco turns towards Quinn and Mike and nodded. The two blonds nodded as they stood from their seats, Mike forms energy with his hands and made an energy ball with it. Quinn went over to a guard and picks him up with ease, not feeling any weight at him at all.

"Val gave Mike the power to steel and use energy, and she gave my daughter super-strength."

Braxton and his bodyguards were shock to see and hear that, Braxton turns towards Marco and asked. "Why did Alma created that serum and didn't give it to the government?"

"Is because she can't trust the government." Carl's voice spoke. They turn towards the door and the old man walks in. Alma didn't want anyone to know about her serum she made, she created it to save humanity, not to use as a weapon. Mortem wanted it as a power to become a god, but he could not have it. Alma hid it in her daughter to keeping them both safe from danger."

"How do you know this? I thought Marco was the only one who works with Mortem." Braxton looks at Carl.

"I was once a scientist, I mentored Alma, Mortem, and others about life and research, but Mortem became greedy and decided to create weapons of mass destruction. You know it too, Mr. President, because your people arrested him years ago." Carl looks at Braxton.

"Wait what?" Owen looks at the president in shock.

Braxton sighs and nodded as he looks at the others. "Yes, Mortem was in our top most wanted list, he sells illegal weapons, drugs, and has his own black market. We finally arrested him after Mortem tried to steal and sell a nuke in Greece back in 1990." He said. "But he soon mysteriously escaped and came into hiding, no one had seen him since, until now."

"And now he is dead." Jay said. "He deserves to die."

"You used to work with him too?" Braxton asked Jay.

Jay shook his head before removing his sunglasses, causing Braxton and his guards to gasps in shock to see his Velociraptor eyes. Jay looks at them casually and said. "I was once his experiment, but I escaped and met Val." He ruffles Val's hair, making her giggle.

Braxton looks at them all, he just discovered the greatest secret of all time, a serum that outmatched the Super Soldier Serum of Captain America, it can change the world, and yet, he wants it to stay a secret. He stood up and said. "You all have great potentials for the government, but maybe it's for the best that we don't need more super soldier in America. What do you all say?"

Everyone looks at the president in shock, he wants to keep Val's power a secret, and not use it as a super solider project like Hoskins. This great news, and the best part, Val can also keep her childhood, Owen smiles at the president and said. "You got yourself a deal, Mr. President, sir."

Braxton smiles and walked over to them, "You know. I'm curious about this park, I didn't get to see the sights yet and the hybrids." He said with a kind gentle smile.

Val smiles as she raised her arms up and said, "Tour time!" She cheered, causing them to laugh a bit. Val and her friends shows Braxton the best tourist spot of Jurassic World, the first stop was to see the hybrids. Braxton was amazed to see such giant creatures cared for Val. Val was telling Braxton about Ivy and Iris, Ivy was the dangerous and serious one, while Iris is kind and gentle one. She even told him about Assassin being the deadly one and Hunter is the concern one. Snow, Spinny, and Steven were there, Snow and Spinny were playful around the president while Steven sleeps about. Val helps Braxton gently pets Iris gently, earning happy purrs from her. The next tour was on the Aviary where president saw Aviary to meet Polly the Pteranodon and Dixie the Dimorphodon.

The tourists were taking pictures of the president with the others, since Dixie was sniffing at the Braxton's shoes. The next tour was at Mona's show. Mona did her show to impress the public, and she did a new trick, she uses one of her flippers to wave at Val when she jumps out of the water. The next tour was seeing the Velociraptors, Braxton was impressed to see the raptors up close, Hoskins tried to convince him that raptors can be use in war, but Braxton wasn't interested with the idea and move on with the next tour. Braxton saw Carly the Carnotaurus, Dawn, Delilah, Dorothy, and Dory the Dimetrodons Sisters, Belinda the Baryonyx, Tina the Titanobao, Carrie the Ceratosaurus, Sarah the Sarcosuchus, Spectra the Spinosaurus, and Aloha the Allosaurus.

They soon went to Rexy, Braxton was amazed to see her with Tyron as the two were sleeping together, side by side. The tourists were trying to get pictures of the president and the two T. Rex, wanting to show it to everyone from other places. Once the tour was over, they headed towards the restaurant where news media were there to interview the president, but there were guards preventing them to come close. The gang and the president entered the restaurant, they sit on a big table as the waiters gave them their foods. Braxton was talking with Simon and Owen about Jurassic World, while the others eat their foods and have small conversations. Val notices everyone was distracted and grabs her plate with a fish and brings it under the table. Under the table was Monica, Monica saw the food on the plate and takes the fish and happily eats it. Val quickly brought her plate back up and pretends she finished her meal.

"You know," Braxton started, "The Dallas Cowboy and the Washington Redskins are going to have their match at the Washington stadium next month. I'm going there as a special guest and I was wondering if you all wanted to come along."

Everyone was interested about the idea. They really wanted to see the game up close and personal. "That sounds great, Mr. President."

"It is but I gave one condition." Braxton said, and everyone became silence. "I want Val to sing the national anthem when the game starts." He smiles at them. "Do we have a deal?"

Val thinks about it. Her dad was a big fan of football along with Josh, they would yell at the TV, either telling the players to pass it to someone and that, her daddy told her that one day they would go together, but he can't now since he's gone, but with her uncle, maybe she can fulfill her daddy's dream. Val turns towards Braxton and nodded.

"Deal!"

The table was filled with cheers as Braxton raised his glass and said. "A toast of a great day."

And Owen added, "Yup. And the upcoming game of Dallas Cowboy and the Washington Redskins!"

They all cheered and toasts their glasses, knowing they will have a great time.

* * *

 **I hope you all like it, sorry it took so long, I was busy at school and my other stories. And Gabriel, I was thinking about the review you just send me. I was wanting to finish the Grimm Riders like in when Val defeats Cinder and her grandma defeats Salem, I'm losing the feeling in writing the story. And I wanted to finish it. And yes, I was thinking of making Penny human. I will write it soon after I make my other stories.**

 **And one last thing, Gabriel. What's the national attempt in Cowboys vs. Redskins because I don't know.**

 **D is out, peace!**


	21. Announcement

Hello fellow readers, I have good news, I will continue making Jurassic Adventure after watching the movie. But I will tell you this. The Little Girl and the Dinosaurs and the Little Girl and the Dinosaurs (Rewrite) are separated. The original will have the part 2 of the Jurassic world while the rewrite will have the crossovers. That way, there won't be any confusions, and it won't take long.

I will have to fix many grammar errors in the original and the rewrite.

I hope you understand.

D is now signing off.


End file.
